Prohibido Besar
by Emiita
Summary: –No seas molesta, Sa-ku-ra–paladeó su nombre y en sus labios una sonrisa cínica se formó. Sakura frunció los labios, fastidiada. Ella besaría a Sasuke Uchiha, quisiera él o no quisiera, se juró en una promesa muda, con la decisión brillando en sus ojos.
1. La fruta del diablo

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno y lemon.

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**1. **__La fruta del diablo._

Iba caminando por el largo pasillo del hospital, concentrada totalmente en la tarea de leer, sin tan siquiera molestarse en mirar en dónde ponía los pies, no le hacía falta, conocía a la perfección cada recoveco de ese lugar. Esquivaba con gran maestría cualquier objeto que a su paso encontraba, que solían ser camillas, carritos o alguna que otra silla, nada demasiado importante. Su atención estaba fija en esos análisis de tres pacientes diferentes, con tres diagnósticos distintos, el sonido de sus zapatos era lo único que se escuchaba por esa zona de la clínica, que, a la hora del almuerzo, estaba prácticamente desértica, dándole un aspecto más lúgubre al ambiente. _**" **__**Y ayudándote a ti en tu cometido."**_

La mente de la ninja médico divagaba, buscando soluciones, trabajando rápidamente en los resultados y haciendo conjeturas precisas, su ceño fruncido levemente a causa de la concentración y sus pasos monótonos y de continua lentitud así lo decían. A él, lo exasperaba. _Molestia_. Por eso, una alarma estalló en la cabeza de la joven, reflejando su sorpresa en su rostro, cuando la tomaron del brazo y la arrastraron sin miramientos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, resistirse o huir.

Los papeles cayeron de sus manos al suelo, aunque no supo bien dónde exactamente. Su espalda golpeó contra una superficie dura y su vista quedó nublada. _Negro._ Todo se veía negro. Dedujo, tras escuchar un impertinente "_click", _que fue encerrada en una especie de armario o estancia sumida en la más profunda oscuridad. Sus ojos jade aún no se acostumbran a la negrura, distinguiendo sólo una figura más grande que ella._**" **__**Todavía no sabía que eres tú."**_

Y justo cuando pensaba moverse, golpear, hablar o hacer mínimamente algo, unos labios se apoderaron de su cuello y perdió el control que, siendo francos, nunca había tenido, _y nunca tendría._

Se quedó petrificada, anonadada, no podía creerlo. El miedo que momentos antes la inundaba fue sustituido por el asombro y el placer. _Oh, sí_, _placer._ Porque no era una boca, era _su_ boca. No eran unos labios, eran _sus_ labios. No era alguien. Era _él_. _**" **__**¿Y a quién más esperabas? **__**" **_

Su lengua recorrió su piel, lamiéndola, dejando ese rastro de ardiente humedad desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. Un escalofrío viajó como la pólvora por su espalda, erizándole los pelos de la nuca. Sentir ese maldito aliento cálido era desquiciante, su aroma era abrumador y sus caricias _jodidamente eróticas_. Las grandes manos masculinas la tomaron de la cintura, acercándola a él, a su erección. Sakura tragó saliva abruptamente, sin embargo, su boca estaba seca, pastosa. Se sentía torpe, perdida. No era capaz de responder correctamente, de corresponder a su delirio, y eso, lo molestaba. Lo sabía, lo supo desde que sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella, anclándolos en su rostro confuso. Bufó. Molesta, se repitió, y frunció el entrecejo al verla aproximarse más a él, colocándose de puntillas, apoyando sus manos en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos brillantes. Sus intenciones. _Sus putas intenciones_. _**" **__**Sabes lo que desea ¿y aún así se lo niegas? **__**"**_

Le dio la vuelta con rudeza, sin delicadeza o cuidado, siempre fuerte, duro, enojado por esa pequeña revelación de sus propósitos. Una mueca se dibujó en sus labios y emitió un leve quejido de dolor. Él ni siquiera se sintió culpable, ese sentimiento era algo que no se permitía experimentar. Era su culpa, su jodida culpa. Trato de besarlo. Besarlo en los labios. Besos y boca no iban juntas en su diccionario. Y ella, era consciente de aquello. Pero…_ ¡demonios!_, quería saber a qué sabían sus besos. _**" **_**_La curiosidad mató al gato, Sakura.___****"** ¿No le era suficiente con siempre recibirlos por todo su cuerpo? No, _claro que no_. Ella quería uno en sus labios vírgenes, quería experimentar qué se sentía al recibir su primer beso, no obstante, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a _eso_. _Rechazo._

Una de sus manos voló por debajo de su blusa, apoderándose de uno de sus pechos, apretándolo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, jugando con su pezón erizado. La otra jugó con la cinturilla de sus pantaloncillos, incitándola, tentándola. Y, mierda, cada vez estaba más mojada. Apoyó ambos brazos en la puerta, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, casi haciéndolos sangrar, reprimiendo un gemido demasiado audible. Una sonrisa torcida adornó el rostro varonil, disfrutando de la reacción de la chica, inflando su orgullo.**_"_** _**¿Más todavía? ¿Acaso eso es posible? "**_

Ella se revolvió entre sus brazos inconscientemente y ambos sexos se rozaron, la fricción los hizo jadear a los dos al unísono y entonces, el volcán estalló con la lava corriendo por sus venas, calentándolos al extremo y logrando que esas sensaciones _tan familiares para ellos_, recorrieran sus cuerpos, y fueran a la vez, tan desconocidas como una isla no descubierta.

Sakura no llegó a comprender en qué minuto él había conseguido bajar sus pantalones, de verdad que no lo supo_, y tampoco quiso saberlo_. Recargó la frente en la madera, cerrando sus ojos, apretando la mandíbula, no quería gritar, aunque lo haría, _siempre lo hacía_. Tiró de su cabello hacía abajo, su cuello se dobló y su espalda se arqueó, mientras, de una sola estocada, él la penetró. Un gruñido salido de lo más bajo de su garganta, fue emitido por él. Ella chilló, como era de esperarse. _Escandalosa_. Comenzó a embestirla con salvajismo, joder, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse la ropa. Estaba transpirando, notaba las gotas de sudor resbalar por su espalda y sus sienes, pero no hubo tiempo para cosas elementales. Lo necesitaba ahora, o mejor aún, _la_ necesitaba ahora.

Prosiguió con su ritmo frenético, desenfrenado, la seguía tomando por el cabello y la cintura y en sus dos ónixs de carbón se reflejaba la lujuria que lo dominaba. Sakura se sentía en el puto infierno, ardiendo en las llamas más profundas y maldita fuera si no le gustaba que la tomara así. Ella misma logró que las estocadas fueran más profundas, moviendo sus caderas justo cuando él entraba. Sus paredes estrecharon su miembro gentilmente, volviéndolo loco, estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, a punto de tocar el cielo y él iba detrás, junto con ella.

Gimieron sus nombres. Llegaron juntos al clímax, él se derramó dentro de ella y no fue hasta ese momento que soltó su cabello, dejándose caer contra su cuerpo. Espalda contra pecho. Pecho contra madera. Sakura no era consciente de la fuerza empleada tomando el picaporte, de hecho, ni siquiera percibió que clavara sus uñas en la puerta, pero así lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupada no pensando en nada, sólo concentrándose en él, perdiendo el juicio por él.

Sentía la respiración irregular de Sasuke contra su nuca y la de ella misma aún era jadeante. Podría parecer retorcido, pero todo esto, le gustaba. Era salvaje, brusco, no existía romanticismo en nada de aquello, pero lo disfrutaba. No existía ningún tipo de relación entre ellos. No había ni cenas, ni citas, ni flores o bombones. Ni siquiera podía decir que _hicieran el amor_, sólo sexo, puro y jodido sexo. Él seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha, un cubito de hielo inexpresivo. Y ella seguía siendo Sakura Haruno. Simple y claro. _**" **__**Clarísimo como el agua, ¿no Sakura? **__**"**_

Se quedó observando las marcas hechas por ella misma, notando como él salía de ella, percibiendo, sin tan siquiera mirarlo, que él se estaba arreglando las ropas. Se sintió vacía y como tantas otras veces, la culpabilidad y el dolor, acudieron a ella. Ella, igualmente, comenzó a vestirse, sin mirarlo. Ese era el instante que más la dañaba, lo que le recordaba la distancia que había entre ellos, pese a todo. Porque, aunque hubiera cambiado, aunque ya no fuera esa niña tonta que gritaba su nombre y lo perseguía a dónde quiera que fuera. Aunque fuera una doctora hábil y una ninja de fuerza sobrehumana, ella seguía siendo débil. Ella, seguía enamorada de _él_. Esa era la maldita diferencia entre los dos. _**" **__**Tú destilas amor y él no. Tú lo amas y él no.**__**"**_

–Sakura–la aludida levantó la cabeza, antes gacha, y se encontró con su fría mirada inexpresiva. –Quítate de la puerta.

_Orden_. Eso fue una puñetera orden. La rabia intentó apoderarse de ella, pero la tristeza le ganó la partida. Nadie hubiera pensado jamás que el Uchiha llegaría a follar con ella. _Nadie_. Porque eso era lo que hacían, follar como animales. De hecho, a veces, ni ella misma, se lo creía. Y se sintió como un juguete, su muñeca de usar y tirar. Una vez más ocurrió. Se dejaba tomar por él, para luego, hundirse en la miseria y deprimirse como una estúpida. Era como una puta. _Su puta_.

Se apartó de la puerta, apenas moviéndose un paso a la derecha, casi chocando con la estantería de los productos de limpieza, confirmando su teoría del armario. Sasuke bufó por el escándalo que formó. Varias botellas cayeron y ella se tambaleó, y hubiera caído, si no la llega a sujetar. _Torpe_. Puso los ojos en blanco. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un encantador color carmesí producto de la reciente _actividad, _y quizás, del ridículo por su tropiezo. Se quedaron unos segundos así, uno pegado contra el otro, abrazos. Y Sakura creyó que por fin su curiosidad se vería saciada y por fin se sentiría un poco mejor. Error. El Uchiha era más rápido y estaba cien veces más perceptivo que ella. La esquivó con la agilidad y elegancia de un felino, quedando su boca cerca de su oído, respirando allí, alterando los propios latidos del corazón de la Haruno.

–No seas molesta, Sa-ku-ra–paladeó su nombre, y joder, que bien sonaba dicho por esa voz profunda. –Esta noche.

La soltó, un segundo estaba allí, sintiendo su calor, y al otro ya no. En sus labios una sonrisa cínica se formó y salió de ese estrecho armario, dejando en su interior a una muy confusa Sakura, que no sabía ya que era mejor, si reír o llorar. Humillación.

_Crash. _

_****__**" **_¿Escuchaste eso? Era tu alma rompiéndose._**" **_Algo dentro de ella detonó en mil pedazos, una vez más fue usada para satisfacer las necesidades de Sasuke y una vez más, él la dejó sola. Era una idiota. Sin embargo, por mucho que se dijera que no estaba bien, por mucho que la vergüenza la ahogara, por mucho que su ánimo decayera, nunca le decía "no". Era capaz de romper con su puño una pared, de salvar vidas o crear antídotos para los más mortíferos venenos, pero no podía negarle nada a ese maldito bastardo al que amaba.

Nunca pudo levantar la mano en contra de él, nunca pudo salvarlo, nunca pudo curarlo, nunca pudo hacer nada por él sin que la considerara una molestia. Pero él sí le negaba cosas a ella. Debía conformarse con estos encuentros fortuitos y rápidos, bajo sus condiciones y mandatos, dominante del control. Y para algo que deseaba, para algo que le pedía, no se lo daba. ¿Por qué no podía besarla? Ella jamás le reclamó nada, jamás exigió ser algo para él ¡jamás! Aunque le doliera su abandono, aunque sufriera con cada desplante…y aún así…_Mierda_.

Pareciera que el Uchiha llevara un cartel en sus labios de "Prohibido besar" y cuanto más observaba sus labios carnosos, más deseaba probarlos. ¡Maldita sea! Era injusto. _**" **__**La vida no es justa, Sakura, algunos están destinados a ganar y otros a perder. Si quieres probar la fruta del diablo, te encuentras en el bando equivocado, querida.**__**"**_

Frunció los labios, torciéndolos hacia arriba, fastidia. Bien. Puede que no fuera un genio, puede que no fuera tampoco la gran cosa, pero la testarudez era su fuerte. Ella besaría a Sasuke Uchiha, quisiera él o no quisiera. _Oh, sí,_ ella probaría la fruta del diablo, se juró en una promesa muda, en el más aterrador de los silencios, pero con la decisión brillando en sus expresivos orbes jades.

* * *

_Esta historia me surgió de la nada una noche que desperté de un sueño ahí estaba esta escena xD Lo sé, suena raro, pero así me vino, no tengo la culpa que suene feo o raro xD En realidad no fue hasta días después que la escribí y sino la subí en ese momento es porque no pensaba hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía como seguirla, pero hoy me la volví a revisar y no sé...quise intentarlo xD_

_Espero saber su opinión, si veo que no gusta, entonces no la seguiré y me concentraré en mis otros dos fics largos ^^_

_Nos leemos!_


	2. Héroe

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**2. **__Héroe _

Caminaba por entre las calles de la villa con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, su aire despreocupado lo acompañaba y su aura de poder y temor lo envolvía como una segunda piel, protegiéndolo de las miradas acusadoras de los aldeanos, de la curiosidad de los indefensos niños y el desprecio en general de toda la aldea. _Traidor_. Esa era la palabra que llevaba escrita a fuego en su frente, la que lo diferenciaba de los demás. Él era un traidor para todos, un déspota sin sentimientos que no tenía ningún derecho a regresar a Konoha. _**"Y en realidad ¿tienes tal derecho?"**_

A su modo de ver él había pagado sus crímenes, _casi todos_. Había sido juzgado ante la voluptuosa Tsunade, castigado a realizar trabajos comunitarios, bastantes necesarios después de la guerra, y a su vez, relegado a efectuar sólo misiones de rango D, toda una vergüenza para alguien como él, sin lugar a dudas. Es más, estaría vigilado en todo momento por miembros de la Anbu y sí hacía algún movimiento considerado como peligroso o que indicara el principio de una traición estaría jodido. Permaneció durante todo un año acatando cada orden en el más profundo de los silencios, pero siempre con su orgullo prevaleciendo ante todo. Aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos, no era tan cobarde como para no enfrentar los hechos o quejarse al respecto. Sin embargo, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días ya habían transcurrido y a él lo seguían viendo como un renegado. _Un asesino_. _**"No es como si te molestara ¿no Uchiha?".**_

Giró en una esquina, encontrándose justo de frente con Naruto. Pensó en esconderse o fingir que no lo había visto, pero ya de nada serviría, lo había visto, sus señas exageradas y saltos acrobáticos lo daban a entender. Ese imbécil lo perseguiría y lo torturaría con su desagradable voz en grito hasta que se dignara a parar a escucharlo.

– ¡Hola, Sasuke! ¿Cómo estás? ¿De dónde vienes?

Rápidamente, como supuso desde un principio, el rubio se le enganchó del cuello, sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, casi como si fuera un zorro. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría Naruto si supiera de _dónde_ venía, con _quién_ había estado y _qué _había estado _haciendo_. Seguramente no lo creería, _como tampoco él_ _si se lo hubieran contado antes. _

–Perdedor, suéltame.

– ¿A quién llamas perdedor, estúpido?

Trató de zafarse de su agarre, empujándolo, pero al sentirse insultado, Naruto lo apretó con más fuerza, revolviéndole el cabello traviesamente. A veces parecía más un crío que un joven de diecisiete años. _Infantil._

Al final, Sasuke, perdiendo la poca paciencia de la que era poseedor, logró soltarse en un ágil movimiento, saltando hacía atrás. Miró con altanería a su amigo y bufó al sentirse observado por un par de miles de ojos. Los que por allí pasaban se quedaron petrificados, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer. Varios susurros se perdieron en la brisa de otoño que mecía con delicadeza las calles de Konoha. El azabache, no queriendo darle menor importancia al asunto, prosiguió su camino, _o al menos trató de hacerlo. _Y se preguntó qué pensarían todos ellos si supieran con _quién_ había estado follando. Sonrió con ironía.

– ¿A dónde vas? –el rubio lo tomó del antebrazo, parándolo.

–A mi casa. –su tono frío se hizo presente.

–Acompáñame a comer ramen –pidió, haciendo un mohín.

Él hizo una mueca, elevando sus finos labios hacía arriba. –No.

–Oh, venga, no seas amargado, Sasuke. Vente a comer conmigo, no me gusta comer solo, por favor. –colocó ambas manos juntas, en son de plegaría.

Rodó los ojos con impaciencia. ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de ese imbécil? _**"Más bien la pregunta sería cómo es que ese imbécil es amigo tuyo y logra soportarte". **_

Gruñó por lo bajo, molesto y de mala gana aceptó ir a Ichiraku, con un feliz Naruto a su lado narrándole no sabía qué cosa. En realidad tenía esa mala, _o buena_, costumbre de desconectarse cuando su mejor amigo comenzaba hablar sin parar, contándole cualquier estupidez que se le pasaba por la mente o le ocurría en el día. Ni siquiera se dignaba en fingir que lo escuchaba, no movía la cabeza asintiendo ni decía alguna palabra ausente. ¿Para qué molestarse? _**"¿Por cortesía, quizás?"**_ Era absurdo. Era su culpa, su charla no era entretenida, por lo menos no lo suficiente para que él malgastara su saliva en intervenciones tontas o si quiera sus oídos. Eso lo dejaba para _otros momentos_.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el rubio empezó a tragar, casi sin masticar ni saborear, su ramen, mientras continuaba con su perorata indescifrable. Sólo lo veía mover los labios de forma compulsiva, él y sus buenos modales en la mesa, pensó con ironía. Hizo una mueca disconforme, rozando el asco. Ver a su amigo comer era tan malo como soportar los gritos de Tsunade, una tortura.

De pronto, el zumbido desquiciante cesó. Frunció el ceño, puede que no lo escuchara con toda la atención del mundo, pero nunca terminaba de asilarse. Giró su rostro, observando con atención a su acompañante, el muy idiota hacía gestos y saludaba a alguien en la distancia, pero no atinaba a descubrir a quién. Picado por la curiosidad, estiró su cuello, superando el estorbo de la cabeza del rubio, y entonces vio a _quién_ gritaba. _**"A ella"**_

– ¡Sakura! ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! El ramen está delicioso, vaya que sí.

La aludida sonrió, comenzando a acercarse, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara al ver que Sasuke acompañaba a Naruto. Tratando de parecer lo más natural posible, terminó de acortar las distancias entre ellos, fijando sus ojos verdes en el rubio, no queriendo encontrar la fría mirada de _él_, no podría soportarlo, _no ahora_. Sus manos se retorcieron detrás de su espalda, tratando de calmar sus nervios, fallando estrepitosamente.

–Otro día como ramen contigo, Naruto. –se disculpó con un tono dulce ante la mirada de cachorro abandonado que le lanzó su amigo–Ahora mismo tengo prisa.

–Pero Sakura… ¿qué puede ser más importante que un rico tazón de ramen?

–En serio, no puedo, tengo que…–trató de pensar una muy buena excusa, pero los ojos de Sasuke clavados en ella no la dejaban pensar correctamente, simplemente le resultaba imposible. – tengo que irme. –resolvió de manera abrupta.

Huyó lo más rápido que pudo, corrió, escabulléndose de la vista de los dos, antes que uno la retuviera y obligara a quedarse, y el otro la derritiera con su mirada congelante. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? _**"¿Realmente es todo tan complicado o tu lo ves complicado, Sakura?"**_ Suspiró frustrada, quizás si era ella la que lo veía todo complicado, al fin de cuentas ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban teniendo esos encuentros _casuales_? _**"Tres meses, cinco días, cuatro horas, veintiséis minutos y cuarenta segundos ¿y aún no te acostumbras?"**_

_Mentirosa. _Estaba mintiendo, no tenía nada que hacer, sólo quería huir de _él_. Lo vio en su expresión. Antes de percatarse de su presencia, estaba dispuesta a sentarse al lado de Naruto, incluso, de echarle la bronca, como siempre hacia, al verlo comer de esa forma tan maleducada. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, notó como sus nervios afloraban, agachaba la cabeza y se disculpaba torpemente. _No sabía mentir_. Encima, sólo mantuvo su concentración puesta en él, en el rubio. ¡Maldita sea! No volvió a prestarle la más mínima atención a él, lo ignoró deliberadamente. _**"Y eso te molesta ¿no Sasuke?" **_

Joder, lo peor del caso es que Sakura siempre hacía eso, no soportaba mirarlo a la cara o verlo después de esos momentos _íntimos_. Lo evitaba cada vez que podía. Y el caso era que no lo comprendía, por más que le daba vueltas, y más vueltas, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan _absurda_. Porque sí, era realmente ilógico que después de todo siguiera sintiendo vergüenza. Ellos follaban, se divertían y nadie se enteraba ¿Cuál era exactamente el problema de aquello? Era algo normal que dos personas tuvieran sexo, más ella debería de saberlo, por algo era doctora ¿no? Él no le veía nada de extraño, lo único raro que Sasuke veía en el asunto, era la estúpida manía de Sakura de intentar besarlo. _En la boca_. Ella trataba siempre de besarlo en los labios.

Bufó irritado, de repente, con el mundo. Sentirse ignorado por una mujer, _por esa mujer_, lo había puesto de mal humor. Además, recordar la bendita obsesión de ella tampoco ayudaba demasiado a mejorar su estado de ánimo. ¿Por qué tanto interés en besarlo? No le entraba en la cabeza. _**"¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tanto drama? Sólo es un beso"**_ Y llegamos justo a la clave del asunto, no era sólo un simple beso, por lo menos no para él. Joder, un beso en los labios significaría tener otro _tipo de intimidad_ con ella. De esta forma trataba, en la medida de lo posible, no vincularse _mucho_ con ella. _**"Ajá. Claro, después de follar con ella como un animal ¿dices eso? Eres un genio, Uchiha"**_.

_¡Demonios!_ Lo único que él buscaba era tener sexo con Sakura, no deseaba ningún tipo de relación. Lo que implicaba probar sus labios era crear falsas ilusiones, expresar algo que realmente él no sentía, confundir a la pelirrosa. Y realmente sería bastante molesto tener que aclararlo con ella, cuando ambos, se suponía, sabían que sólo tenían sexo sin compromisos de ningún tipo, sin obligaciones o reclamos. Por eso no la besaba. En cierto modo, él la protegía de sí misma. _**"¿Desde cuándo eres un héroe, Sasuke?"**_

Gruñó, alertando a su acompañante de su furia contenida, logrando que éste lo mirara sin llegar a comprender el motivo de su estado, como siempre, Naruto era un maldito despistado que no percibió nada raro en el comportamiento de su amiga. _Mejor para él_. Se levantó de la silla como si de un resorte se tratara, apoyando ambos puños sobre la mesa, sobresaltando al dueño de Ichiraku. Dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra y se dispuso para salir del establecimiento, sintiendo una persistente mirada sobre él.

– ¿Ya te vas?

¿Acaso no era obvio? No se dignó a responderle o, ni siquiera, despedirse, salió de allí, hecho una furia. Su aura de poder, normalmente, intimidante, se hizo más intensa que nunca. Los aldeanos lo miraron con el terror brillando en sus rostros pálidos, y es que, el traidor, el vengador, el renegado de la villa oculta de la hoja, hacía gala de su poder reflejando en sus ojos inyectados en sangre. El sharingan estaba activo y el demonio caminó por entre las calles.

* * *

_Puff...xD algo es algo xD No tengo más comentarios xD_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin sus opiniones yo no hubiera subido un segundo cap esta historia ^^_

_Nos leemos!_


	3. El lobo y la oveja

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno y lemon.

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**3. **__El lobo y la oveja_

_Agotada._ Sakura estaba realmente cansada, sus huesos no soportaban más su peso, sus músculos se encontraban totalmente agarrotados y su cabeza palpitaba justo en sus sienes, martilleando incesantemente. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando cubrirse más con su abrigo, las noches comenzaban a refrescar en Konoha y ella tiritaba de frío. Lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era llegar a su hogar y darse una muy relajante y merecida ducha y luego, dormir. Sin embargo, un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar su cama y ya no le apetecía tanto regresar a su casa. _Mierda._ Y todo por su culpa.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de lado sus emociones y disfrutar? ¿Tan malo sería no pensar? La imagen de Sasuke citándola hoy al mediodía invadió su mente. _Esta noche_. Como tantas otras veces él iría a su casa, se metería en su dormitorio y….las siguientes escenas que la asaltaron lograron que sus mejillas pálidas se tornaran a un suave color sonrosado. Él desnudo. Ella gimiendo. Él y ella, juntos, unidos…

Joder. No era justo. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse cual chiquilla de doce años? Era humillante, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa cínica que dibujaban los labios de Sasuke al verla en ese estado de timidez. _Bastardo_. Él disfrutaba al verla así, es más, estaba dispuesta asegurar, que su maldito orgullo crecía apabullantemente, al verla de esa forma tan _frágil_. Lanzó una patada, arrastrando con ella una pequeña piedra que en su camino se hallaba.

Suspiró resignada, a lo lejos distinguió su edificio. Hacía poco menos de seis meses abandonó la residencia familiar y se independizó. Alquiló ese pequeño, pero cómodo, apartamento y allí se instaló. A su padre no le agradó del todo la idea de que su princesa dejara el nido, pero era necesario. Ella amaba a su progenitor con locura, no obstante, tras la pérdida de su madre tres años atrás, él se había vuelto demasiado sobre protector con ella. Necesitaba su espacio, quizás olvidar que en algún momento fue una niña consentida y sentir qué era vivir sola.

Entró por fin en el portal, subió con lentitud las escaleras, su piso estaba en la tercera planta. Odió con todas sus fuerzas esos malditos escalones, echó en falta un elevador y maldijo en un murmullo indescifrable al constructor del bendito edificio, a la creciente actividad que hubo hoy en el hospital y en definitiva a todo aquello que le impidió regresar a su casa más temprano. Suspiró de puro alivio al distinguir la puerta de su casa, introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y el silencio la recibió como bienvenida.

Encendió las luces y se preparó para su rutina. Con un nudo de temor en el estómago se dirigió a su dormitorio, entró en él y tomó su pijama, para luego prácticamente, trotar hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y giró la cerradura. Puede que fuera paranoico, tonto y hasta estúpido hacer eso, sabía que él no llegaría hasta más tarde, y si de verdad quisiera, ningún pestillo lograría que él no pasara al baño, pero le daba cierta tranquilidad. _**"¿A qué le tienes miedo, Sakura? **_A él. Pero no era miedo a morir o a ser herida. Era un miedo a sus caricias, a sus lamidas, a su pasión, a su lujuria, a su deseo. _Su deseo por ella_. Porque de cierta manera, se sentía triste y usada. Y, sobre todo, porque, pese a todo, ella caería como la estúpida oveja que era y se dejaría atrapar por el lobo.

Más aliviada, se duchó, disfrutando de la agradable sensación que invadió su cuerpo al notar las cálidas gotas de agua bajar por su piel cremosa. Se relajó, cerrando sus ojos, evitando pensar en algo en concreto, se centró en únicamente el cosquilleo del agua.

Duchada, con el pelo aún húmedo, se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes, encender el televisor. Esa era otra estúpida manía que había adoptado desde que vivía sola. El silencio, sobre todo de noche, la inquietaba, no lo soportaba, era frustrante. Sus sentidos se agudizaban, se sentía insegura y gritaba por cualquier ruidito extraño. Era infantil, y sin embargo, el murmullo de las suaves voces provenientes de la caja tonta, la ayudaban a estar en paz, se engañaba a sí misma y creía estar acompañada, _pero era un engaño relajante_. Se preparó una simple cena, un bocadillo y un vaso de leche caliente. Se acomodó en su sillón y allí se quedó, observando cualquier cosa, aislándose. De cierta forma ese aparato electrónico conseguía. Lo que nada más pudo, que sus pensamientos se detuvieran y sus paredes no se le vinieran encima.

Permaneció allí lo que le parecieron horas. En realidad no era consciente del tiempo transcurrido y le interesaba una mierda saberlo. Sus ojos jades observaban con atención la pantalla, su boca estaba sutilmente abierta y su ceño levemente fruncido, síntoma de su concentración. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, de manera suave y pausada. _Tranquilidad_. Y joder, estaba cabreado. Pareciera que no tuviera ninguna intención de irse a la cama, ni siquiera se había movido desde que se sentó en ese maldito sillón. Aunque pareciera retorcido, la siguió. No estaba bien, era de mal gusto y, sinceramente, él justamente no tendría que andar espiándola de esa forma, pero no pudo evitarlo. _**"Es a eso a lo que llaman caer bajo, Uchiha".**_

Cuanto más la miraba, la furia más crecía en su interior y la poca paciencia que reunía se agotaba, como una cerilla consumiéndose por las llamas. Estrelló su puño contra el árbol donde estaba subido. La ventana por la que era vigilada, daba al patio trasero del edificio y no podía ser más práctica. Estaba harto de esperar. Si ella no pensaba ir a su dormitorio por su propio pie, él la llevaría. _**"**__**Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma**__**." **_Una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de su rostro.

Los parpados comenzaban a pesarle, y de verdad quería cerrarlos, quería dormir, descansar, lo necesitaba. Y, aún así, permanecía estoicamente despierta, con la vista fija en la pantalla y tratando de descifrar de qué diablos trataba la película que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Un grito proveniente de la televisión la hizo saltar en su lugar, tapándose más con su manta e instalando una mala sensación en la boca de su estómago. De pronto, sintió deseos de encender la luz, pero sus piernas no se movieron, se vio paralizada. La observaban. _Mierda._ _**"¿Paranoia o realidad? ¿Tú qué crees, Sakura?"**_

Su corazón comenzó a martillear contra su pecho y la adrenalina corrió rápido por sus venas. Sus pupilas se dilataron y la agudización de sus sentidos se hizo notar. No podía ver nada fuera de lo común, las sombras de sus muebles se confundían en la oscuridad. No pudo oír ningún ruido extraño, el silencio era cortado por las voces provenientes de la pantalla. Pero sintió dos pares de ojos clavados en su nuca, atravesándola. Una mirada penetrante e intimidante. Se encogió en su asiento, tratando, vanamente, de hacerse tan pequeñica como para que _él_ no la viera, pese a que sabía que eso era imposible.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al sentir ese gélido aliento en su cuello. El vello de su cuerpo se erizó y jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Sakura estaba temblando y una macabra sensación de satisfacción y _diversión_ llenó su interior.

– ¿Sa-sasuke?–murmuró en un tartamudeo, sorprendida.

Alzó una ceja al notar su titubeo. – ¿Esperabas a alguien más, Sakura?

La ira, que brevemente había sido dominada al entrar en el apartamento, se apoderó nuevamente de él con esa pregunta. Por su cabeza pasaron como en una tortura, las imágenes de Sakura esperando a alguien más, _entregándose a alguien más_. La idea de verla con otro hombre que no fuera él logró enfurecerlo, a tal término, que sus orbes ónix se tiñeron de escarlata, nuevamente, su línea sucesoria se activó por sí sola. Y el mutismo por su parte no ayudó para que sus nervios se tranquilizaran. _**"Tal vez si no la hubieras asustado, ella podría hablar…"**_

Trató de emitir alguna palabra convincente, sentía el deseo de justificarse, aunque en realidad, una vocecita le preguntaba por qué hacerlo, cuando lo suyo era sexo sin compromisos. Gracias a quién sabe qué dios, su lengua traviesa no pudo moverse y no logró nunca salir ese comentario viperino. Hubiera sido peor. Lo sabía. Su furia se percibía en el ambiente, la tensión que se instaló entre ambos era palpable y, se podría decir, que fácilmente de cortar con un cuchillo. A lo más que pudo aspirar la pelirrosa, fue a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.

Sonrió complacido y acarició con su nariz el hueco de su cuello, recorriéndolo, aspirando su aroma a cerezos, embriagándose, calmando, poco a poco, su enojo aflorado de ninguna parte. Repartió varios besos a lo largo de su recorrido hasta su lóbulo, el cual mordió gentilmente. Cerró sus ojos, un estremecimiento de anticipación atravesó el cuerpo de Sakura, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la manta, volviéndose sus nudillos blancos, necesitando sentir ese contacto para permanecer consciente. Un suave gemido estrangulado salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Definitivamente el cuello era su punto débil. _**"¿Tu cuello? ¿No será más bien él tu punto débil, Sakura?"**_

Sasuke rodeó el sillón, colocándose delante de ella, tapando la poca luz que desprendía la televisión, dejándola sumida en sombras. Nuevamente una sonrisa cínica se apoderó de sus facciones, pero ella no pudo apreciarla, permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo comprobar por sí misma la verdad evidente ante ella.

–Mírame Sakura.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que darle órdenes? ¿No tenía otro tono de voz? ¿No sabía pedir las cosas? _**"Estas hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, él nunca pide nada"**_. Resopló en un gesto muy poco femenino de su parte. El azabache levantó una ceja por su acción y sin embargo, no borró su sonrisa de su rostro, allí estaba cuando, por fin, sus orbes jades se abrieron. Tragó saliva abruptamente al verlo, una sensación de pequeñez y fragilidad envolvió a Sakura, era como una niña asustada porque su papá la iba a regañar. _**"Pero Sasuke no es tu padre y tampoco te va a castigar, por lo menos no de esa forma…".**_

Se colocó a su altura, colocándose entre sus piernas. Sus manos grandes y rudas hicieron a un lado la manta a la que se seguía aferrando y se apoyaron en sus rodillas. Su mirada oscura la recorrió completamente, haciéndola sentir desnuda ante él. Un suave color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas pálidas y, aún así, no agachó la cabeza, como era de esperarse. No. Ella permanecía observando fijamente sus labios, demasiado tentadores desde su punto de vista. Su lengua se paseó por su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo. Este acto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke y casi deseó que fuera su propia lengua la que probara esa boca. Se dio un golpe mental por ese pensamiento. _**"Hasta tus propios pensamientos te traicionan, Uchiha"**_

Sus manos comenzaron a subir por sus muslos, dejando a su paso un rastro de fuego, incendiando y despertando a Sakura por completo. En su bajo vientre una sensación de anticipación se instaló y los primeros latidos de deseo afloraron como la pólvora antes de estallar. Permaneció estática, controlando sus propios instintos, concentrándose en reprimir los suspiros que intentaban salir por su garganta. No quería darle ese gusto, _no ahora_. No quería que viera el efecto que causaba en ella, _no ahora_. _**"Él ya sabe lo que causa en ti, Sakura". **_

Frunció el ceño ante su falta de participación. Sí, le gustaba disfrutar de su cuerpo, pero cuando las caricias eran mutuas. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaba _cómo _ella lo tocaba, de esa forma tan bipolar, cambiando de una faceta más inocente y dubitativa a otra más ansiosa y lujuriosa. Y, de todos modos, pese a que sus intenciones fueran claras, ella no se movía. Lo que le llevó a preguntarse por qué. ¿Qué había hecho? _**"Tratarla como un objeto, ¿te vale?"**_

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –preguntó inexpresivamente.

–Nada

Gruñó. ¿Se creía que era estúpido? Una vena palpitó en su frente.

–Hmp, no te creo.

–Tengo sueño–se excusó. En realidad se estaba probando ¿podría resistirse a él? Sasuke la usaba, siempre era todo bajo sus términos, ella nunca opinaba. Estaba tratando de comprobar si era capaz de negarle algo, si resistiría ante él.

–Tsk, molesta

–Me voy a la cama.

Se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a cumplir su propósito. Su cuerpo le gritaba que no se alejara de él, no obstante, su mente la felicitaba por su entereza, su voz no se quebró ni una sola vez, aparentando más control del que poseía. El rostro de Sasuke no reflejó ninguna emoción, sus cejas se arquearon ante la idea absurda de Sakura y sus puños fueron lo único que delató su estado de enojo.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, no llegó más lejos. Unos brazos la detuvieron, halándola por la cintura, pegando su espalda a un pecho duro. Sus ojos observaron la puerta de su dormitorio, desorientada por el reciente movimiento, que fue demasiado rápido para captarlo. Nuevamente, su aliento estaba en su nuca.

–Tú irás a la cama, _pero no a dormir_…–susurró en su oído, con voz ronca.

La apretó contra sí, haciéndole notar su erección y…_ Mierda, la excitó. _Se rindió. Sakura se dio la vuelta, todavía rodeada por sus brazos y fue ella la primera en atacar, la oveja atacó al lobo. Besó su cuello, colando sus manos por debajo de la camisa, subiéndola, queriendo explorar más allá. Sasuke sonrió vanidoso por su cambio de actitud, empezó a caminar, arrastrándola con él, aunque la tarea se le hizo algo complicada, ella no lo dejaba. Sus manos apretaron su trasero, cargándola. Las piernas torneadas de ella lo envolvieron, mientras proseguía lamiendo su piel.

Sin saber exactamente cómo lo hizo, la consiguió situar sobre la cama, quedando el de pie, observándola atentamente, devorándola con la mirada. Sus orbes jades inocentes tornaron a un color más oscuro, producto de la reciente lujuria que la invadió. La habitación estaba sumida en sombras, y sólo se veía iluminada por algunos rayos de luna que se colaban por las rendijas de la ventana, cayendo directamente sobre la pálida piel de la pelirrosa, haciéndola brillar por sí sola. Se despojó de la estúpida camisa y se posicionó arriba de ella, con una de sus rodillas separando sus piernas.

Sakura no llegó a comprender por qué diablos hizo eso y la verdad, ahora mismo, no le encontraba ningún sentido a nada, sólo era consciente de él, de su magnífico cuerpo aplastando el suyo, calentando el propio con cada roce entre ambos. Las manos habilidosas de Sasuke le quitaron la camiseta, y eso le hizo recordar que no llevaba nada más debajo. De pronto, un ataque de timidez la inundó y trató de cubrirse, sin embargo, él con su boca no se lo permitió. Jugó con uno de sus pezones, erizándolo por completo, dándole vueltas en la boca tal cual fuera un caramelo. _**"O quizás ella sea tu caramelo, Uchiha"**_

Lo acercó más a ella, pasando las piernas por su cintura, logrando que sus sexos se rozaran, la fricción los hizo jadear a ambos al unísono. Sasuke mordió su botón sonrosado y bajó su mano por el valle de sus senos, paseando por su abdomen plano. La sensación de que miles de mariposas la recorrían, envolvió a Sakura. Introdujo la mano por debajo de la ropa y la acarició, masajeó su clítoris con creciente habilidad. Su intimidad palpitó con fuerza, movió sus caderas contra sus dedos mágicos, exigiendo más y una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de los labios de él. Sin embargo, él también requería atención, su miembro llegó al punto del dolor.

Las torpes manos de ella se deslizaron por su piel perlada hasta llegar a sus pantalones, bajándolos, liberándolo. Los orbes ónix se clavaron en los suyos y el deseo que vio en ellos la abrumó. Sin poder esperar durante más tiempo apartó cualquier resto de tela que aún quedara en sus cuerpos y se posicionó entre sus piernas, con su erecto pene rozando su entrada. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Sakura, no fue capaz de reprimirlo durante mucho más tiempo.

Y la penetró. De una sola estocada entró profundamente en ella, gruñendo de placer, sintiendo como se amoldaban en uno al otro. Marcó un ritmo lento al principio, torturándola, castigándola por hacerlo esperar, por hacerse la difícil con él. _**"Y acaso ¿no te lo mereces?"**_ Pero, joder, eso también era una tortura para él, la necesitaba. Aumentó las embestidas, haciéndolas más rápidas para la satisfacción de ambos. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda, marcándolo, dejando pequeñas heridas rojas en su piel pálida y eso le gustó, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Lo excitaba cuando hacía eso. Y es que…la pelirrosa hacía cosas, realizaba acciones, simples gestos inocentes que para sus hormonas eran bombas atómicas, calentaba su cuerpo y lograba que por sus venas la sangre quemara.

Sus paredes estrecharon su miembro, Sakura estaba próxima al orgasmo y él iba justo detrás de ella. Los espasmos la recorrieron, arqueó la espalda cuando el clímax la inundó, gimiendo su nombre en un murmullo sensual. Sasuke se derramó dentro de ella y entonces sintió sus dientes clavarse en su cuello, allí donde su pulso latía. Lanzó al aire un grito de sorpresa, dolor mezclado con placer. _Suya._ _Sakura era suya_. La afirmación le llegó proveniente de ningún lugar, pero estaba allí, en su mente y, sin embargo, aunque fuera contradictorio, él estaba de acuerdo. _**"¿Por qué será, Uchiha?". **_Hasta que una nueva revelación lo alcanzó: Sakura no lo había intentad besar ¿por qué? Ella siempre reclamaba un beso en los labios, siempre, no hubo ni una sola vez en la que su terquedad no se impusiera. Entonces, ¿por qué esta vez ella no lo intentó? _**"Y acaso no eras tú el qué no quería que lo hiciera ¿en qué quedamos, Uchiha?"**_ Sin querer darle más vueltas, agotado, se dejó caer a un lado de la mujer, _su mujer_, y con el ceño fruncido por el reciente descubrimiento, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Definitivamente me inspiré con este fic...xD pero ahora me tengo que poner con el otro, sino...me matan xD No tengo mucho que decir sobre este cap, simplemente empecé a escribir y así salió..ya me dirán que opinan xD_

_Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y sobre todo, los reviews, sin ustedes no seguiría esta historia ^^_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	4. Incoherencia

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**4. **__Incoherencia_

La luz entró directo por la ventana, los rayos solares dieron directo a sus ojos y con una mueca de disgusto despertó. Lo primero que percibió fue un peso de más en su costado, un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho y un sutil aroma a cerezos cerca de su nariz. Sonrió arrogante, no le era necesario mirar para saber _quién_ era la personita que dormía profundamente en sus brazos. La mano en su cintura rodó por su muslo y subió, trazando su espalda, deleitándose en la suavidad de su cremosa piel desnuda. Sus ojos ónix la detallaron, observando todo su cuerpo, y se clavaron en su cuello, allí donde el pulso latía, estaba la marca, _su marca_. Y nuevamente el sentimiento de posesividad lo invadió. _Mía_, gritó su mente. Frunció el ceño por ese comentario mental, pero decidió no darle la menor importancia. Se deslizó por la cama, levantándose y se dirigió al baño.

Disfrutó de una agradable y refrescante ducha con agua fría, que logró despejarle las ideas y espabilarlo considerablemente. Sentía las gotas caer con presión sobre sus hombros y resbalar por su ancha espalda y duro abdomen. Y se preguntó cómo carajo había llegado allí, a esa situación. Joder, nunca llegó a imaginar que terminaría sintiendo esa atracción por esa mota pelirrosa molesta, pero así fue. La deseaba de una forma diferente a las demás mujeres con las que había estado y, a veces, eso lo abrumaba, porque no entendía el motivo. Es más, ¿había un motivo? _**"Quizás si lo haya, sólo que tú no lo ves". **_Por un momento, cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacía delante, cayéndole el agua en la nuca, haciéndole irremediablemente cosquillas, intentando no pensar, no recordar nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Se dio media vuelta, extendió su brazo en busca de algo…algo que nunca encontró, o mejor dicho, _alguien._ Abrió un ojo y después el otro. No estaba. Sasuke no estaba. ¿Debería de sorprenderse? ¿Cuántas veces hizo eso el muy bastardo? Bufó en voz alta, colocándose boca arriba, frunciendo los labios molesta. Sin embargo, el ruido del agua caer proveniente del baño la hizo cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Una sonrisa afloró de ninguna parte, iluminando su mañana y pareciéndole la vida menos injusta. _Bipolar. __**"Sakura, vete al médico, me preocupas".**_

Se incorporó de un salto, se vistió con lo primero que encontró por el camino, en este caso fue la camisa de Sasuke, que le quedaba considerablemente más ancha y largade lo normal, y que a duras penas le cubría hasta mitad de muslo. Se dirigió a la cocina, tarareando una canción y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando salió de la ducha un agradable olor llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y supo que Sakura estaba despierta. Se colocó su pantalón y se dejó guiar por el aroma a café. Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Allí, moviendo sus caderas al copas de su tarareo la encontró. Alzó una ceja, francamente divertido y encantado con la situación. Y descubrió, para regocijo de su ego, que le gustaba cómo se veía ella con su ropa puesta. _Sexy._ Y otra vez, la posesividad sobre ella lo asaltó. Instintivamente, sus ojos se clavaron en su cuello, topando con la señal roja de sus dientes. _Suya._

Se acercó como un cazador a su presa, aún no había percibido su presencia, eso le daba cierta ventaja. _**"Tú siempre tienes ventaja sobre ella".**_ No le sorprendió para nada que diera un salto al ubicar las manos en su cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. El corazón de Sakura martilleó contra su pecho y lanzó un pequeño gritito de sobresalto, aunque supo exactamente _quién_ era en el momento en que su aroma a sándalo la inundó completamente. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y casi quedó paralizada al ver el pecho desnudo de Sasuke. Tragó duro al verlo, joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto y sumamente ególatra? ¿No podía vestirse al menos? _**"Llevas puesta su camisa, Sakura, ¿con qué pretendías que se cubriera, genio? ¿Con tu bata de levantar?". **_Se golpeó mentalmente al recordar ese _pequeñísimo _detalle _sin importancia_ y percibir la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro. Mierda, se había quedado sin habla y él se estaba riendo de ella. _Maldito Uchiha_.

–Me asustaste–le reprochó, inflando los cachetes en un gesto infantil.

–No es mi culpa que seas miedosa, Sa-ku-ra–dijo cerca de su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo.

Joder, ese tono de voz ronco era…sexy. ¿Acaso podía ser legal? Porque realmente, tendría que ser ilegal ese tono y, sobre todo, esa forma de decir su nombre. _**"Si vamos por esas, todo él tendría que ser ilegal, ¿no crees, querida?".**_

–Yo no soy miedosa. –negó tercamente, aparentando más tranquilidad de la que sentía. Era inhumanamente imposible tener serenidad con él tan cerca suyo, respirando en su oreja –Tú eres el que tiene cierta obsesión con asustarme y entrar sin hacer ruido.

– ¿Insinúas que tengo yo la culpa?

_Mmm_…Habla. _**"Sasuke sabe hablar ¡milagro!". **_Era una de las conversaciones más largas que había mantenido, es más, su relación se basaba, básicamente, en sexo. Lo de charlar…no era, precisamente, lo suyo.

– ¿Quién dijo que lo insinuaba?

En los ojos jades centelleó la travesura. Estaba jugando con él. Sasuke la miró de esa forma tan intensa, característica de él, con la que conseguía volverla más pequeña, intimidarla y retroceder. Esta vez no fue así, sonrió, sacándole la lengua. Sakura se estaba divirtiendo, no sabía de dónde sacó ese renovado valor para hablarle, no entendió como es que sus mejillas aún no se habían coloreado de rojo y por qué conseguía mirarlo a los ojos sin vergüenza alguna. Sin embargo, así era, quizás, _aprendió de él_. Porque estaba cansada de ser la marioneta del Uchiha, a su corazón cada vez le era más pesada la carga que llevaba y pronto se iba a romper. Tenía que demostrarle y _demostrarse_ que podía manejar bien esta situación, que ya no era aquella niña estúpida y que ahora era _una mujer_. Y a lo mejor dio el primer paso la noche anterior, dejando de lado su obsesión por besarlo. Aún quería ese beso, _lo deseaba_, pero no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse, no más desplantes, no más humillaciones_, no más._

–No juegues conmigo Sakura–trató de asustarla con su tono frío, pero ella estaba más que _familiarizada_ con ese tono de voz, ese era su pan de cada día.

–Yo no juego contigo, Sasuke, sólo digo la más pura verdad. –contestó con indiferencia, arrugando su nariz.

La mirada ónix se clavó en la suya, inquietándola. Por mucho que tratara de ser más fuerte, de verse más fuerte, de sentirse más fuerte, Sasuke era su maldito punto débil. La pelirrosa se mordió su labio inferior. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Un gesto totalmente inocente y habitual en ella, él lo transformaba en algo sensual, _jodidamente sensual._ Y le gustaba, _oh, sí_.

Por inercia o por estupidez, no lo supo con exactitud, se acercó peligrosamente a ella, a su boca. No supo de dónde demonios salió ese instinto, esa fuerza que lo atraía a sus labios con la intención de morderlos él mismo. No lo supo, de vedad que no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que la respiración irregular de Sakura calentó sus mejillas pálidas.

Dios, se sentía en una nube, flotando a la deriva. Su cuerpo tembló como una hoja a punto de caer de su árbol. Y por qué no decirlo, estaba emocionada. ¿Por fin él iba a besarla? ¿En serio esto estaba pasando? ¿O era una ilusión de su mente traidora? Deseó que se aproximara más, que juntara sus labios con los suyos, que los saboreara, disfrutara, los mordiera y succionara. Una vocecita en su cabeza la gritó que diera un paso hacia delante, sin embargo, se negó. Ella no buscaría más algo que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. Si él la besaba, perfecto, no se negaría. Pero no volvería a intentarlo. _Terca._

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? _**"¿Dejarte llevar?" **_Joder. Ya casi podían mezclarse sus alientos, ya casi sus narices se rozaban _cariñosamente_, ya casi podía sentir los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos y entonces…La poca racionalidad que en él quedaba, acudió a su cerebro y se separó abruptamente de ella. La desilusión la invadió, cayendo a ella como un puñetero balde de agua fría y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, a los ojos, porque sentía que algo dentro de ella se había roto con ese maldito alejamiento y, pronto, las lágrimas amenazarían con brotar si insistía en permanecer estática, observándolo.

–Siéntate, el desayuno está casi listo. –se las arregló para tragarse su dolor y usar su voz en ese comentario distante, sin emoción, porque ya _no se podía permitir_ expresar nada.

.

.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se hacía ilusiones estúpidas? Tendría que haber prestado más atención en las lecciones que la vida le dio, _debería_, pero no lo hizo. Seguía cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez. A veces pensaba que era una especie de masoquista, tropezando con la misma piedra al caminar y golpeándose siempre en el mismo sitio. Ella y su falta de juicio. Sentía deseos de golpear algo, de estrellar su poderoso puño cerrado contra una pared y romperla en mil pedazos, así como estaba su corazón. Y sobre todo, se arrepentía de no haber abofeteado al Uchiha. Sí, eso tendría que haber hecho. Dejarle la marca de sus cinco dedos marcada en su perfecto rostro y hacerle saber que con ella no se jugaba. ¿Por qué jugaba de esa manera con sus sentimientos? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella ambicionaba ese beso? ¿Lo mucho que significaba para ella? _Bastardo insensible._

Hoy era su asqueroso día libre. Era curioso como una mañana soleada, de creciente actividad y que debería de parecerle alegre, no sólo por el cantar de los pájaros, sino por no tener que estar encerrada en medio del ajetreo del hospital, se convirtió en el día más deprimente. Y la culpa era de ese cubito de hielo andante._ ¡Arrg! _Ese idiota. Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Hizo algunas muecas con su boca y su puño se meneó en el aire. Algunos aldeanos la miraron de reojo, extrañados por su actitud, asustados de que en algún momento ella simplemente explotara y comenzara a gritar, echar espuma por la boca y destruir todo lo que a su paso encontrara. _**"¿Exageran o no se alejan mucho de la realidad? ¿Qué opinas, Sakura?" **_

–Exagerados–murmuró para sí misma, elevando su mentón con dignidad y prosiguiendo su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada. Odiaba que la miraran como si fuera un animalito de feria.

– ¿Qué tal, fea?

_Joooooder_. Dio un brinco en el sitio, llevándose las manos al pecho y emitiendo un agudo grito. No, si al final iba a tener razón y todo _el bastardo_ con eso de que era miedosa. ¿Por qué todos tenían que asustarla? ¿Acaso llevaba un cartel en la frente que pusiera: Día oficial "Asustemos a Sakura. Un susto, un sueño."? Esto era increíble. Bufó exasperada, mientras se giraba con el rostro contraído por la furia y acompañado de un suave color rojo. Se encontró de frente con la típica sonrisa falsa de Sai.

– ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que me asustaste, idiota? –le gritó exaltada a su amigo. Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la sien de la pelirrosa.

–No te pongas así, feita, no es mi culpa que seas fácil de asustar.

El rostro de Sakura se desencajó y las palabras murieron en su garganta. Empalideció notablemente y sintió que el mundo a sus pies se movía velozmente, el vértigo, sin lugar a dudas, la invadió. Su corazón martilleó fuerte contra su pecho, queriendo salirse por su boca, queriendo explotar de una maldita vez de tanto dolor. ¿Tenía que pronunciar esas palabras? ¿Justo esas palabras? Y entonces, regresó a esa mañana. Ya no estaba parada en medio de las calles de Konoha. Ahora estaba en su casa, en su cocina, con _él_. Dolor. El dolor rajó de lado a lado su alma. Mierda, como dolía el rechazo.

Sai borró la sonrisa de su cara y se acercó a ella, sujetándola, pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Sakura tragó abruptamente al percatarse de la mirada de su amigo. _La abrumaba_. La abrumaba esa mirada oscura. Porque era tan parecida, como tan diferente a la _él_. Porque el Anbu se asemejaba tanto al Uchiha, como se diferenciaban. Bien podía decirse que él era el sustituto del vengador, bien por la rivalidad con Naruto, bien por su parecido físico con él, o bien sea, por su puesto en el equipo. Sin embargo, ella tenía muy claro que Sai no era Sasuke. Y, aún así, al escuchar esa estúpida frase fue como si la escena se repitiera lentamente en su mente, torturándola.

–Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz se le quebró con cada intento que hizo para responder, por ello, asintió con la cabeza, aún aferrándose a los antebrazos de Sai, tranquilizando su respiración y necesitando ese agarre que la anclaba a la realidad, _la maldita realidad_.

–Te ves muy pálida.

–No hace falta que ayudes tanto–ironizó.

–No es molestia. –contestó sin captar la ironía en sus palabras, sonriendo de esa forma falsa.

Sonrió con amargura. Sai nunca iba a cambiar.

–Ya me siento mejor.

Respiró repetidas veces, concentrándose únicamente en exhalar e inhalar. Su amigo seguía sujetándola, mirándola con suma atención, tratando de descifrar el por qué de su estado.

– ¿Seguro que estás mejor, fea?

No respondió, al contrario, una pregunta pasó por su mente, una pregunta loca e incoherente, pero una duda al fin de cuentas. No estaba segura de su razonamiento, es más, hasta ella misma podía asegurar que era estúpido, pero… _**"Ese pero te va a meter en muchos problemas, Sakura"**_

– ¿Sai, tú me besarías?

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, graciosamente, cayéndole algunos mechones de pelo en la cara, sin llegar a comprender la pregunta. ¿No decían que esos dos se parecían mucho? _**"Sí, pero físicamente, no psicológicamente, querida". **_Entonces, quizás él pudiera darle la respuesta que tanto ansiaba del Uchiha y que, estaba claro, él no pensaba darle. _**"¿De qué estás hablando? Tú de verdad no quieres que él te bese ¿verdad?". **_

– ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? –examinó incrédulo a su amiga, en busca del golpe.

–No, idiota. Respóndeme la pregunta ¿tú me besarías? –preguntó con insistencia, casi expectante.

Sai dudó en responder, es más, ¿qué podía responder? Apenas entendía, aún, los sentimientos y emociones, ¿cómo iba a saber él qué hacer?

– ¿Dónde?

–En los labios –respondió como si fuera obvio.

"_**Haruno, has perdido la cabeza y todo sentido común". **__Muy posiblemente posible_ fuera cierto y estaba actuando de manera incoherente. ¿Y? ¿Tenía algo que perder?

* * *

_Saben una cosa? Este fic realmente me inspiró xDDD No se acostumbren a que publique tan seguido, realmente tengo que ponerme ya a estudiar y también con mi otro fic, En busca del amor, pero...nada, como que eso de que el Uchiha no se deje besar saca a mi musa xDD_

_Espero no haberle cambiado la personalidad a Sasuke, ni a Sai, ni a Sakura...realmente lo espero xD De momento, creo que no lo había hecho, pero...ahora no estoy tan segura..._

_Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y, sobre todo, por sus reviews, me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir con esta historia ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


	5. El primero

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**5. **__El primero._

_Un premio_. Definitivamente había que darle un premio a la estupidez. Nunca pensó que pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto tuviera esas consecuencias negativas en sus neuronas, pero así fue, se volvió tonto, enfermo de idiotez precoz. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió? ¿Por qué carajo se acercó tanto a ella? Joder. Él no tendría que haberse puesto en esa situación, _de haberlos puesto en esa situación. _¿No se suponía qué él no quería besarla? ¿No se suponía qué él no quería nada más con ella y qué el límite era un beso? _**"¿Qué no eras su héroe, su caballero andante que la iba a proteger de sí misma? Creo que ahora tendrás que protegerla de ti…Qué raro ¿no Uchiha?". **__Mierda, mierda, mierdísima._

Resopló frustrado consigo mismo y sus malditos pensamientos persistentes y agobiantes. Aún no comprendía qué le pasó por la mente al aproximarse tanto a Sakura, ni siquiera entendió por qué de repente sus labios le parecieron tan tentadores. No era lógico. Era la primera vez que se le antojaban tan…asquerosamente _deliciosos_. La primera vez que quiso probar su sabor y regodearse en ellos. Hacía tres meses que esa locura había comenzado, porque sí, aquello era una jodida locura _muy placentera_. Y ni una sola vez deseo tanto esa boca como hoy. Porque no, no lo iba a negar, él ansiaba un beso, _ese beso_. Pero suponía que por motivos diferentes a los de la pelirrosa. Además, él seguía creyendo que un beso en los labios podía significar _algo más, _algo que él no estaba dispuesto a dar, _ni sentir. _Punto y final. _**"Entonces ¿por qué ese pequeño desliz de esta mañana, Uchiha, si lo tienes todo, **_**taaan claro**_**?". **_

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, enredando sus dedos en las puntas y tirando de él hacia atrás, queriendo sacar todo de allí, lamentablemente, no era tan fácil como eso. Seguía bastante enojado consigo mismo por su error, su puñetero error. Saltaba de tejado en tejado, dando rodeos, sin querer llegar a su casa en el barrio Uchiha y soportar las preguntas en gritos de Karin, las sonrisas y comentarios pícaros de Suigetsu y….bueno, Juugo no le molestaba, siempre y cuando no sacara su _otra personalidad, _era alguien muy pacifico. Su equipo había regresado con él a Konoha, pese a que eran libres de dirigirse a dónde gustaran y hacer lo que quisieran, optaron por seguir al lado de Sasuke, su líder. ¿Por qué? La vida es un misterio y él tampoco se preocupó de preguntárselo. Vivían con él, al fin y al cabo, la residencia _familiar _era lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro. _**"Y tú ya te habías acostumbrado a su presencia ¿no?".**_

De repente, un destello llamó su atención, a lo lejos distinguió una mota pelirrosa vestida de ¿amarillo? Un vestido amarillo pálido delineaba su figura, adhiriéndose peligrosamente a su fina cintura y descubriendo sus largas y torneadas piernas hasta la rodilla, y una chaquetilla negra la resguardaba del frío que comenzaba a levantarse ya en la aldea. Sintió la boca extrañamente seca y pastosa, aunque tratara de tragar, no pudo. La vio hacer innumerables gestos con las manos, _típico de ella_. Sin embargo, una duda acudió a su mente, la pregunta del millón, por así decirlo: ¿Por qué diablos iba _tan_ destapada esa loca? _**"Hombre, tanto como destapada…Ella no tiene la culpa de que el vestido le quede **_**taaan bien**_** y que no sólo te lo enseñe a ti, Uchiha". **_La siguió con la mirada, captando, efectivamente, que no sólo él se le había quedado mirando con fijeza. _Oh, no, claro que no._ El sector masculino que transitaba por calle también había notado la belleza de la chica, aparte de que ¿quién no llamaría la atención teniendo el pelo rosa y realizando esos gestos tan exagerados? Nadie pasaría desapercibido, eso seguro. _**"¿Sólo resalta por eso? ¿Estás seguro de que no es por sus largas piernas o firme trasero?"**_Instintivamente, clavó sus ojos en su retaguardia. _Mierda. _¿Lo más frustrante de toda la situación? Ella no se daba ni cuenta de la lascivia que provocaba. _Fantástico_.

Frunció el ceño. Y su ceño aún se hizo más profundo y notable al ver a _ese_ cerca de ella. _El sustituto_. Su sustituto, el que lo había remplazado en el equipo 7, llamado Sai, estaba hablando con ella y parecía haberla asustado. De repente, una sensación _familiarmente extraña_ lo invadió, la ira comenzó a arder en su interior, quemándole la sangre en las venas y revolviendo y despertando sus pensamientos homicidas. _Asesinato_. De un salto bajó, escondiese en las sombras de un callejón, donde podría escuchar y observar sin ser visto ni sentido. _**"¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cotilla, Sasuke?". **_Prefirió pensar que estaba _recopilando información_ y no espiando como un patético hombre sin futuro.

–Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

El sustituto permanecía muy cerca, _demasiado_, de Sakura, sujetándola. Ella se veía muy pálida, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y lo que más le jodida de toda esta situación era no saber por qué se encontraba en este estado, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma en medio de la calle. _**"¿Seguro que sólo te molesta eso? ¿Acaso no viste dónde tiene puesta la manita Sai?"**_. Sus ojosse clavaron en la mano. _En su cintura_. La mantenía tomada de la cintura, muy próxima a él, y deseó cortársela. _**"La mano, por supuesto…". **_Se reprimió, sin saber exactamente cómo, un gruñido que quería aflorar de su garganta en son de protesta. _**"Pero tú no estás celoso ¿cierto?".**_

–Te ves muy pálida.

¿No? ¿En serio? Si no llega a ser por esa brillante deducción de Sherlock no se enteraba. Sasuke bufó internamente, pidiendo paciencia a no se sabía qué dios de turno, mientras su mano derecha se dirigía por inercia hasta la empuñadura de su katana.

–No hace falta que ayudes tanto.

–No es molestia.

¿Ese tío era idiota verdad? ¿O quizás se hacía el imbécil? Sakura había ironizado sus palabras. Y él pensaba que el único que no captaba los comentarios sarcásticos era Naruto…que equivocado estaba.

–Ya me siento mejor.

¿La escuchaste, idiota? Se siente mejor, quítale las manos de encima. Quería gritarle eso mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo alejaba de Sakura, _su_ Sakura. Pero logró controlarse, no se supo cómo, pero logró tranquilizarse, en la medida de lo posible, apretando fuertemente sus puños, enterrándose las uñas en su piel.

– ¿Seguro que estás mejor, fea?

_Por Dios bendito_. ¿Ahora resultaba ser sordo? ¿Y por qué carajo la llamaba "fea"? ¿Era ciego o algo? _**"¿Mejor que sea ciego no?"**_ Ya te dijo que estaba bien, ahora sepárate de ella cinco metros, _mínimo_. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio y eso casi consiguió sacar de sus casillas al Uchiha y matar a su amiguito Sai, porque sí, Sasuke pensaba en las cien y una formas de asesinar al Anbu, siendo posible de la manera más dolorosa posible. _**"Renegado, vengativo y ahora asesino. Qué historial…".**_

– ¿Sai, tú me besarías?

¡¿Qué cosa fue la que dijo? ¿Habría escuchado mal? Tenía que haber escuchado mal, sí, eso debía ser. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, temblar de rabia. _Oh, sí_. La ira era su compañera más preciada y en esos instantes estaba envolviéndolo. Agachó la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. Un aura de oscuridad lo rodeó, todos los poros de su piel gritaron por venganza, gritaron reclamando lo que era _suyo_ y le pertenecía _por derecho_. Porque él había sido el primero, el primero en tocarla, acariciarla y poseerla. Él tomó la flor de su inocencia y la llevó al infierno más ardiente, quemándola allí, junto a él. Él y sólo él. _Mía_. Sakura era _suya_ y de nadie más. _**"Pareces un animal reclamando un trozo de carne, Uchiha".**_

– ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

–No, idiota. Respóndeme la pregunta ¿tú me besarías?

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué diablos pensaba Sakura? ¿Por qué quería que _ese sujeto_ la besara? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? No lo entendía, no le entraba en su linda cabeza dura. Era totalmente ilógico e incoherente. Hasta hacía, poco menos, de un día, ella exigía recibir un beso en _sus_ labios. Con testarudez intentaba probarlo. Es más, esa misma mañana _casi_ se besan. _**"Tú mismo lo dijiste, casi. Quizás Sakura se cansó de esperar algo que tú te niegas a darle". **_¿Acaso ya no ansiaba su beso? Esto era ridículo.

– ¿Dónde?

–En los labios.

Sai se debatió durante unos instantes, que parecieron eternos, en qué debería de hacer. Observó los ojos suplicantes, y sobre todo, decididos, de la pelirrosa. Sakura había tomado esa determinación, quizás fuera una locura, quizás estaba utilizando a su amigo para vengarse de _él, _pero a quién le importaba. _Venganza… ¡Já!_ Esa era una palabra graciosa en su vocabulario. Quería demostrarse _a sí misma_ que Uchiha no era el único hombre del mundo, existía más género en el mercado, sólo tenía que buscarlo _y encontrarlo_. El principio fue dejar de buscar sus besos, _sus malditos besos_ ¿el final? Aún no estaba escrito, pero estaba en ello. No pensaba engañarse, aún deseaba un beso de su boca, pero ¿por qué esperar que él fuera el primero, el primero en besarla? _**"Porque lo amas". **_Ya eso no es suficiente, en realidad, _nunca fue suficiente_, por lo menos_, no para él. _Ella se entregó a él por amor, le dio lo más preciado que tenía, lo que nunca le entregó a nadie, su virginidad. Porque siempre lo esperó. Siempre lo amó. Se ofreció y entregó a Sasuke completamente, en cuerpo y alma, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin pedirle palabras de afecto, gestos cariñosos o momentos románticos. ¿Y de qué le sirvió?

Notó como el cuerpo masculino la empujaba hacía el callejón, sumido en sombras. Se dejó arrastrar, hasta que su espalda dio contra una pared, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Fue un movimiento dócilmente lento, fácil de predecir. Sai tomó la cara de la pelirrosa entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas cariñosamente. Fue tan suave a como ella estaba acostumbrada. Con Sasuke todo era salvaje, voraz, abrasador. No había tiempo para pensar, todo era lujuria, deseo, travesura. Cuando él la tocaba sentía su piel arder bajo su toque, su corazón galopaba desenfrenado en una carrera sin ganador y su respiración se entrecortaba sin oxígeno suficiente para llenarla. Cerró los ojos justo en el momento que sintió los labios de Sai acariciar los suyos de manera inocentemente inexperta, como si temiera romperlos, como si no supiera ni qué ni cómo hacerlo. Porque era como un niño. Fue tan sólo eso, un roce casual, casi inocente. _Su primer beso_. El primer beso de ambos.

Se subió al tejado que daba a la calleja donde el suplente la había arrastrado. Joder. De verdad iba a besarla. Sus ojos centellearon. Su mirada ónix fría se tiñó del más angosto y lustroso rojo sangre. _El Sharingan_. Quería bajar y apartarlo. Quería bajar y golpearlo. Quería bajar y matarlo. La posesividad sobre ella creció considerablemente al ver a otro hombre tocarla, acariciarla… ¡carajo! ¡Ella era suya! _**"El monstruo verde de los celos te ha visitado Uchiha, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?". **_Nada, no pensaba hacer absolutamente nada. Puede que cada fibra de su piel le gritara, o mejor aún, le exigiera romperle todos y cada uno de los huesos a ese estúpido. Es verdad, igualmente, que seguía considerando a esa molesta mota pelirrosa como suya, _su mujer. _Y sin embargo, no pensaba mover un dedo. Ante todo era un Uchiha, tenía orgullo. Ella había decidido que ya no deseaba más sus labios y ahora quería los de ese sujeto, los de Sai. _Perfecto_. Él no iba a suplicarle, no pensaba rebajarse. _Nunca. Ante. Nadie._ _**"¡Bravo, Sasuke! Prefieres mantener tu orgullo a conservar a tu lado a la única mujer que te ha amado y, posiblemente, la única que lo haga, ¿y todo por un beso?"**_ Sí, todo por un beso. Un beso que él le negó. Un beso que ella buscó. Un beso que ahora recibió. _De otro._ Otro la besó. Y él se resintió. Sakura era _suya_ y _otro_ la besó. ¿Dónde quedó el amor de ella, ese inocente enamoramiento de una dulce niña de doce años, dónde estaba? Él sólo veía a Sakura besarse con otro.

Y antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo, antes de perderse por alguna parte de la aldea de Konoha, antes de que estallara y desenvainara su katana, sus ojos se clavaron por última vez, de manera insistente, casi taladrándola, en Sakura, penetrándola con esa amenazadora mirada carmesí, fruto de su ira y, por qué no, su falta de cordura. Porque sí, ella era la fuente de su locura, _su _jodida y puñetera locura. Porque no, él ya no iba a ser el primero. Alguien más había llegado, alguien más había robado la castidad de sus labios y le había quitado ese puesto, que por derecho, _era suyo_.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir? Este fic me inspira muchísimo y aprovecho esa inspiración, aunque este capítulo me costó bastante, sabía el planteamiento que quería, pero...bueno, me costó xD En un principio no quería que Sai besara a Sakura, pero luego me dije "Qué diablos, enojemos al Uchiha y pónselo difícil" xD Me gusta hacer sufrir a Sasuke, soy mala y cruel xD Además, la idea de un Sasuke celoso me rondaba desde el segundo capítulo de este fic xD_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus alertas, favoritos, y sobre todo, sus reviews, no me esperaba que fueran tantos, de verdad me emocionan y creo que me hacen escribir más rápido y actualizar tan rápido xD_

_Nos leemos! ^^ _


	6. Remordimientos

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**6. **__Remordimientos_

_Extraño_. Se sentía extraño. Como si sus labios estuvieran rozando una fría pared de yeso. Seco, insípido, frío. Quizás puso demasiadas expectativas en ese gesto, quizás esperaba más o en sus sueños nunca fue así. No estaba muy segura qué era lo que fallaba, pero, sin lugar a dudas, algo faltaba allí. _**"Quizás ¿amor?" **_El ángulo de sus rostros era perfecto, levemente inclinados uno hacía el lado opuesto del otro. Ambos respondieron al beso, de una forma torpe e insegura, pero lograron mover sus labios a un ritmo suave y acompasado. Sai la había atraído hacía su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura, dándole su calor, y sin embargo, no experimentó nada, ni siquiera ese excitante ardor. Esperó que las llamadas mariposas afloraran subiendo por su estómago e inundando su interior. Esperó que el mundo se detuviera en ese instante, que sólo existieran ellos dos y el mundo ya no fuera importante. Esperó sentirse _bien_. Y nada pasó. Las cosquillas no estaban, el mundo giraba y ella se sentía rara, o a lo mejor, la palabra adecuada era, _culpable_.

Joder. Recibía su primer beso y lo primero que pensaba de sí misma es que era una perra ingrata. Lo más gracioso de todo el asunto es que no entendía por qué. No era lógico. ¡Era absurdo! Ella no tenía _nada_ con Sasuke. Lo único que compartían él y Sakura era la cama. Recordaba bastante bien esas palabras pronunciadas por la boca del Uchiha, partiéndole en dos, una vez más, su maltratado corazón y echando por tierra todas sus falsas ilusiones. ¿Entonces por qué ese sentimiento de culpabilidad la estaba recorriendo, oprimiéndole el pecho, asfixiándola? _**"Quizás lo que necesitas es respirar…". **_

Se separó lentamente de Sai, aún permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos más, logrando ver esas estrellitas de colores hipnotizantes. Recargó su frente sobre el hombro masculino y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esa opresión desapareciera. No fue esa su suerte. _Oh, no, _claro que no. Notó la respiración de su amigo tranquilizarse por momentos. _Aspirar, exhalar_. Se concentró en sólo eso, escuchar cómo tomaba y expulsaba el aire, envidiándolo. Ella aún jadeaba, sin poder encontrar un ritmo adecuado, sin poder calmar la traición que la quemaba. _Traidora_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los remordimientos acudieron a ella, atormentando su alma? _**"Porque, lamentablemente para ti, querida, estás enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, y eso, ningún beso podrá cambiarlo"**_

– ¿Qué has sentido? –preguntó abruptamente Sakura, levantando la cabeza.

No entendió qué pretendía exactamente formulando aquella pregunta, no sabía qué respuesta quería escuchar por boca de su amigo, no obstante, sintió el irremediable deseo de decirla. Como si así fuera a sentirse mejor, como si tras aquellas palabras, la carga que recaía sobre sus hombros se aliviara y ya no se hundiría más en ese extraño lodo que, poco a poco, la iba arrastrando hasta el más remoto de los oscuros fondos.

Los negros ojos de Sai, normalmente inexpresivos, demostraron una insólita confusión. Se llevó una mano a su mentón y Sakura supo que estaba pensando, seguramente, tratando de recordar la información que había leído sobre las emociones en la biblioteca de Konoha. Y no se equivocaba. La pelirrosa chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza, esa no era la respuesta que pedía. No buscaba algo técnico, surgido de los fondos de unas páginas sin sentido que hablaban sobre las emociones de las personas como si estas fueran comparables con datos. No. Ella deseaba oír algo sincero, puro, verdadero. Sabía perfectamente que al Anbu aún le costaba expresar adecuadamente sus sentimientos, y hasta cierto punto, era comprensible. Eso no implicaba que no le frustrara su actitud.

–No quiero la respuesta tomada de un libro, Sai. –le dijo en tono tranquilo –Quiero una respuesta que nazca de aquí–colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Sai miró su mano fijamente, luego buscó sus ojos jades y ella le sonrió–Una respuesta de corazón.

–Una respuesta de corazón–murmuró de forma casi inaudible, pero dada la cercanía de ambos, Sakura lo pudo escuchar. Asintió con la cabeza y la mano masculina se colocó sobre la femenina.

–Sé que te cuesta aún sobrellevar el tema de las emociones, pero no tengo ninguna prisa. –bueno, ese fue un comentario alentador, si tenía prisa –Busca en tu interior y cuando sepas una respuesta, dímela, yo estaré aquí para escucharte.

Sai asintió con la cabeza. Por un momento se quedaron en absoluto silencio, uno cómodo, ameno, sin presiones o malas miradas. Y Sakura, tras observar con detenimiento el rostro pálido de su amigo, no pudo evitar sentirse _más_ culpable. La realidad la golpeó. _Lo había utilizado_. Era su amigo y lo había usado. Se había comportado como el Uchiha y todo para vengarse del susodicho, por despecho, por no recibir un beso de sus labios, por sentirse rechazada, humillada y ultrajada. ¿Y acaso era mejor persona después de _eso_? Siempre se quejaba de la sonrisa hipócrita del shinobi y, sin embargo, actuó igual que él. Tuvo la poca vergüenza de pedirle un beso amando a otro y de soltarle aquellas dulces palabras sin titubear, ni una sola vez. Ella sólo quería sentirse mejor. Necesitaba escuchar de su boca palabras sin emociones, palabras de disculpa, palabras que expresaran lo que ella sintió: Nada.

_Mierda. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con ella? _**"Quizás deberías de aplicar tu propio consejo, Sakura".**_ Le había dado un estúpido consejo a Sai, cuando ni ella era sincera consigo misma. Negándose la realidad quiso huir, quiso creer que con ese beso ella olvidaría el amor, el amor que siente por Sasuke, pero no fue así. Al contrario, con él sólo consiguió aumentar la lista de diferencias entre ambos y, sobre todo, comparar. _**"Y las comparaciones son odiosas, querida". **_Ese beso no fue como ella esperaba, simplemente, porque no era con la persona con al que lo deseó. No experimentó nada, porque no sentía nada por Sai. La verdad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua congelada.

–Sai, me tengo que ir.

Salió corriendo de allí, agobiada, desesperada, ahogada por la culpa. ¿Qué carajo había hecho? No sólo besó a su amigo, sino que encima lo dejó pensando, pensando en unas palabras que ni ella llevaba a la práctica. Lo único que buscaba era oír lo que deseaba para aliviar su error, y lo único que obtuvo fue aumentar sus _remordimientos_. Sakura olvidó un _pequeñísimo_ detalle: Primero, Sai era como un niño respecto a las emociones, no sabía identificarlas correctamente, tenía que rumiarlas y barajarlas, y a veces, no llegaba a la conclusión_ adecuada_. Y segundo, ella tenía claros sus sentimientos, ¿pero quién sabía cuáles eran los suyos? Ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, por lo tanto, por esa misma regla de tres, el Anbu podía _sentir_ _cualquier cosa_ por ella. J-o-d-e-r.

* * *

Un ruido sordo retumbó por todas las paredes de la casa, estremeciéndolas. Azotó la puerta de entrada con furia _mal _contenida. Atravesó el pasillo dispuesto a subir las escaleras sin molestarse en anunciarse o comprobar la estabilidad de su hogar. Sus compañeros de equipo ya lo abrían notado, _y quién no, _y Juugo no habrá permitido que los dos idiotas rompieran nada en su ausencia. _**"Y más le valía ¿no?"**_

– ¡Sasuke! –un chillido demasiado agudo para sus sensibles oídos lo llamó. –Bienvenido a casa ¿quieres comer algo?

_Mierda. _¿Es que no pensaba rendirse? ¿No era obvio su estado de enojo? Trató de ignorar _deliberadamente_ el grito y seguir su camino hacía las escaleras, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados. Unas manos largas, _demasiado_, se posaron sobre sus hombros y un cuerpo femenino se apegó completamente a su espalda, deteniéndolo.

– ¿Dónde estabas, Sasuke? Me tenías preocupada.

Bufó exasperado, como odiaba que lo interrogara. Él hacía con su vida lo que quería, no tenía que pedirle permiso ni a ella ni a nadie, ni mucho menos decirle cuando salía o entraba de _su_ casa. Era absurdo. Se sacudió las manos femeninas de Karin de encima sin ninguna delicadeza. _Insensible._ No tenía que darle ningún tipo de explicación _innecesaria_, además, no estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces fanáticas de la mujer pelirroja. Prosiguió, con pasos lagos hasta su destino, sintiendo, clavados en su nunca, los ojos rubíes de ella, analizando cada movimiento de su parte, hasta que se perdió en el corredor.

– ¿Te ha vuelto a despreciar? –preguntó la voz divertida de Suigetsu, justo en su oído.

Propinó una patada al suelo, enrabietada como una niña pequeña a la que no se le ha concedió su golosina. Se dio la vuelta, alejándose un paso de él, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños y miraba con cara de odio y rencor al chico. Éste no pudo más que sonreír satisfecho.

–Cállate, cara de tiburón

–No te enojes, bruja–rió él.

Error. Karin levantó la mano con rapidez y golpeó a su compañero en la cabeza, logrando que éste, por el impacto casi cayera hacía adelante. La muchacha temblaba de rabia, su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad roja muy encendida y sus ojos brillaron de ira. Estúpido Suigetsu, a él no le interesaba su vida y no era quién para burlarse de ella.

–Chicos, no estén peleando. –se oyó la voz de Juugo, tan pacifica como siempre, desde la cocina. –Sasuke se va a enojar.

"_**¿Más?"**_Karin le envió una última mirada de desprecio a su compañero y se dispuso a marcharse lejos de ese incompetente. Se dio la vuelta con aires de grandeza, moviendo su cabello como si de un anuncio de champú se tratara y camino con porte digno hacía la cocina, seguramente, para quejarse, que era lo mejor que se le daba. Suigetsu la observó y sonrió más ampliamente, pensando lo divertido que era burlarse de la vida a amorosa de la pelirroja.

–Hmp, Idiotas–murmuró Sasuke.

No se molestó en encender las luces o abrir las cortinas, conocía perfectamente dónde estaban cada uno de los objetos de lo que disponía, que sinceramente, no eran muchos. Una cama, una mesa de noche, un armario y un escritorio. Nada de fotos, recuerdos o algún decorado especial que indicara que esa habitación fuera suya. _Impersonal_. Se sentó en el tatami, justo en el medio. Todo estaba sumido en sombras, haciendo juego con su estado de ánimo, y cerró sus ojos ónix, tratando de que la tranquilidad lo llenara, sin embargo, esto nunca pasó. Es más, raramente la paz lo inundaba, y si dijera que eso nunca pasaba, mentiría. _Con ella se sentía así. _No sufría de pesadillas, era como si, al percibir su presencia, ya nada pudiera perturbarlo. Sus sueños hasta podían llegar a ser _agradables. _Ysólo por ella, por Sakura.

Frunció el ceño, los recuerdos lo volvieron a atormentar nuevamente. De repente, ya no estaba en su casa, estaba subido a ese tejado, con la rabia creciendo en su interior, aflorando por sus poros y quemándole la garganta. Y fue consciente de cómo ese, _esa cosa_, besaba a _su_ mujer. _Crash._ Le hubiera gustado escuchar ese sonido, ese delicado estallido de huesos, al romperle el cuello a Sai. Música celestial para sus oídos. _**"Pero no lo hiciste. Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de bajar y apartarlo de ella". **_Joder, no fue por eso, el coraje no tenía nada que ver con esto _¡demonios! __**"Fue por tu orgullo, tu jodido orgullo Uchiha". **_Era lo único que le quedaba. Era lo que lo hacía levantar la cabeza y formar esa especie de mueca con sus labios, simulando una sonrisa, de forma engreída. Sin su orgullo él no sería Sasuke. Punto y final.

Soltó una exhalación profunda. El rencor se adueñaba de su alma. Sí. Estaba enojado, eso era palpable, hasta el ser más imbécil lo notaría. Pero, igualmente, la frustración, la contradicción lo hacía dudar, una decisión que creía correcta, ya no era tan correcta. Y esto, lo veía insólito, estúpido e ilógico. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto no haberle partido la cara al suplente? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto saber que _le había permitido_ _a otro_ besar a Sakura? Es más, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que ella le pidiera un beso a _otro_? ¡Maldita sea! Era una locura. No tenían una puta relación. No era su puta novia. _**"Y aun así, te llenas la boca llamándola **_**tu mujer**_**, Sasuke ¿eres consciente de la contradicción en la que vives?". **_Sí, joder, sí que era consciente. Pero por su cabeza nunca pasó la idea de admitir _lo mucho_ que le había _molestado_ toda esta situación, aunque fuera fácilmente _tangible_. Nunca pretendió saltar, apartar a Sai y besar a Sakura. _Sólo lo deseo_. Y, no obstante, el _remordimiento_ de no haberlo hecho, lo quemaba, como el fuego más ardiente consumiendo el tronco más robusto.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir? ¿He comentado ya que este fic me inspira? xD Y eso que dije que tenía que dedicarle más tiempo a mi otro fic, pero esto de hacer sufrir al Uchiha me gusta xD _

_Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y todos sus maravillosos reviews, no me esperaba tantos, en serio, gracias *.* me logran animar mucho y creo que esa es una de las razones por las que mi musa no se va xD _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	7. Mia, tuya, suya

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**7. **__Mía, tuya, suya__**.**_

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes. Patada. Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes. Patada. Seguía un ritmo monótono, aburrido y bastante predecible. Pelear con Suigetsu tampoco le servía de mucho para calmar su ira, como tampoco le valió de algo meditar. _Mierda._ Pensó que una tanda de entrenamiento lograría sacar toda su furia y rabia, pero cuanto más luchaba, más golpeaba y amenazaba con arremeter de nuevo, más se arremolinaba la cólera, sedienta de más. Era un puto círculo vicioso sin retorno. Aunque, quizás, lo peor del caso, era que ya hasta alucinaba. Porque sí, ese contra el que media fuerzas ya no era el chico con cara de tiburón, ese experimento de Orochimaru, su compañero de equipo. No, no lo era. Era el suplente, "el artista", Sai.

No supo exactamente en qué momento comenzó a verlo todo rojo, de verdad que no lo supo. Como tampoco adivinó en qué instante el rostro divertido de Suigetsu se transformó en la sonrisa falsa de Sai. Pero así fue. ¿Tanto le había afectado toda aquella situación? ¿Tanto? Un alto y claro "No" gritó su mente, retumbando en todos los recovecos de su cerebro y, sin embargo, su cuerpo no estuvo muy de acuerdo, traicionándolo, porque el siguiente movimiento que realizó casi fue mortal para su contrincante. Si se salvó de la katana de Sasuke no fue por misericordia o por breve lucidez, sino por una mano grande y pacifista. _Juugo_.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó la voz tranquila del grandullón, sonriéndole.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Los orbes del Uchiha se abrieron con sorpresa y desconcierto, sorprendentemente, expresó sus sentimientos, sin poder ocultarlos, _como siempre_. Pero sólo fue durante un instante, en el que la realidad lo golpeó, haciéndolo jadear de improviso. Aflojó el agarre de la empuñadura y, poco a poco, la fue bajando. Contempló los pequeños ojos ámbares de Juugo observarlo con detenimiento, esperando que la katana tocara tierra. Clavó la mirada en la mano de su compañero. _Sangre_. Una línea carmesí bajaba por antebrazo, proveniente de la herida de su palma. A su lado, Suigetsu se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo. Era evidente que había luchado, sus ropas estaban rasgadas por múltiples lugares y tenía repartidas, por todo el cuerpo, lesiones, algunas se transformarían en hematomas en los próximos días, otras pocas, eran sangrantes. _**"¿Satisfecho, Uchiha?"**__ No_.

Gruñó, recuperando la compostura, tornando su rostro a uno serio e inexpresivo, recuperando su mirada ónix particular. Colocó su katana en su cintura, y dándoles un último vistazo a los dos idiotas, se marchó sin pronunciar palabra. Es más ¿servía de algo? _**"Quizás una disculpa hubiera estado bien". **_Era un jodido entrenamiento, no se iba a disculpar por haberle hecho daño a Suigetsu, ¡ni que fuera un mocoso! Era perfectamente normal. _**"Claro, es perfectamente normal que en un jodido entrenamiento trates de matar a tu compañero de equipo ¿no, Sasuke?"**_ Que se joda y aprenda a defenderse. Si no fuera tan sumamente_ lento_ con esa estúpida espada nunca lo hubiera herido. _Hmp_. _**"¿Uchiha te das cuenta de lo patéticas que son tus excusas últimamente? Y todo por no perder tu jodido orgullo." **_Jódete.

Tenía que solucionar esto. No podía seguir así, con ese estado psicótico mental. Tendría que encontrar la fórmula para apaciguar su ira, aplacar su mal humor y resolver el puñetero misterio que lo recorría y atormentaba: ¿Por qué carajo estaba celoso? _**"¡Oh, Dios mío! el gran Sasuke Uchiha acaba de reconocer que esta celoso del Anbu por no haber sido el primero en besar a Sakura. ¡Milagro!". **_No dijo que estuviera celoso de Sai, por él, como si se iba al puto infierno. Estaba celoso por no haber sido el primero, que es diferente. Porque _¡demonios!_ Fue un golpe directo a su ego no haber probado el dulce de los labios vírgenes de Sakura, y sin embargo, haber sido el primero en poseerla y hacerla mujer, _su mujer._ ¿Lógico, cierto? _**"¿No decías que no te gustaba el dulce?" **_Ese dulce era un manjar _distinto_ _a los demás_. Sonrió cínicamente, sus ojos brillaron con malicia mientras una idea surcaba su mente, _iluminándolo_, por así decirlo. Ya tenía la respuesta, ya sabía cómo conseguiría aplacar a la fiera por la que era dominado, o eso esperaba. _**"¿Cómo? ¿Vas a ir a matar a Sai por celos, por besar lo que tú creías que era tuyo? **_Jó-de-te.

* * *

¿Qué diablos hacía en aquella banca? ¿Qué era? ¿Masoquista o algo por el estilo? Esto era absurdo, y muy a su pesar, la relajaba. _Contradictorio_. Observaba a las personas pasar, algunos riendo, otros discutiendo, solos, acompañados, tristes, alegres. Una amplia variedad de emociones se podía distinguir entre todos aquellos caminantes que por delante de sus ojos pasaron, como si de un desfile de moda se tratara. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, los individuos que captaron más la atención de Sakura fueron las parejas de enamorados.

_¡Já!_ Amor, qué palabra tan complicada de definir y, sobre todo, muy difícil de sobrellevar. Niños y niñas, chicos y chicas, hombres y mujeres, de todas las edades, exhibieron, y quizás restregaron, ante ella sus sentimientos mutuos de cariño. Y no supo si sentir envidia o asco. Cada uno de ellos demostró su apreció hacía el otro de forma diferente. Las niñas de manera inocente besaban las mejillas del niño que les gustaba, sonrojándose al instante. Los chicos perseguían a las chicas en busca de una cita, que en el noventa por cierto de los casos que presenció, nunca se llevarían a cabo. Las mujeres paseaban tomadas de la mano de sus hombres, disfrutando únicamente de la compañía del otro, demostrándose su afecto con dulces besos que terminaban convirtiéndose en pasionales y ardientes. Y joder, se sentía feo.

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la nada de sus pensamientos, permitiéndose experimentar la calidez de los rayos de sol de la tarde sobre su piel. Y no pudo evitar volver a preguntarse qué carajo hacía ella allí, sentada en ese estúpido banco, _justo en ese banco_. Ni que fuera echo a propósito. Era casi irónico que estuviera en ese lugar, donde una vez _él_ la dejó para irse. Ella sólo había tratado de huir, escapar de la verdad que la perseguía después de sus acciones _erradas. _Porque sí, besar a Sai fue un error. No pensó nunca en el chico, sólo en ella, en su dolor, en su desplante, _en su venganza. _Puta venganza. Fue egoísta de su parte y ahora trataba de evitar las consecuencias de sus actos y sus palabras, sus hipócritas palabras vanas. Simplemente era una cobarde muy estúpida. _**"¿Simplemente eso? Es más que eso Sakura, mucho más. Eres una cobarde enamorada muy estúpida y jodida."**_ Ya se sentía mucho mejor. Gracias por nada. _**"Las verdades duelen y ofenden." **_Sí, claro, cómo no.

De repente, la luz que caía sobre ella y que entraba a través de sus párpados cerrados, se apagó, como si alguien le hubiera dado al interruptor y el astro rey se hubiera escondido detrás de un eclipse. Frunció el ceño, confusa. ¿Pero qué carajo…? Un aroma _extrañamente familiar_ llegó junto con la brisa que jugó con sus hebras rosadas. No era posible ¿cierto? El destino no podía ser tan cruel, no ahora, justo ahora. _**"¿Y qué tiene de especial este momento?" **_No estaba preparada para afrontarlo. _**"En algún momento tendrías que hacerlo ¿por qué no ahora?" **_Porque no podía. _**"Sí puedes, lo que pasa es que no quieres" **__¡Arg!_Vete a tomar por culo.

–Sakura

Oh, mierda. Esa voz, _su voz_. Joder. No era justo.

Se resistió durante unos minutos más, sólo un poquito más, suplicó. Abrió los ojos casi con la resignación dibujada en su rostro, y allí, lo encontró. Parado frente a ella, observándola con atención, sus afilados ojos ónix más inexpresivos que nunca y, no supo si fue su imaginación o no, pero creyó ver en ellos un tinte de llamas ardientes, y quizás por eso, su mirada la quemó. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Y ahora que hizo? _**"¿Te parece poco haber besado a Sai, dejarlo pensando con tus palabras y luego huir?" **_Ejem…Pero él no sabía nada de eso. ¿Verdad?¡¿Verdad? Tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, repitiéndose mentalmente que él no sabía nada.

–Sakura–estaba comenzando a irritarse por la ignorancia de la muchacha.

Abrió la boca, pero por esta no salió ninguna palabra ¿dónde estaba su voz? _**"Oh, por dios Sakura, di algo inteligente y deja de parecer una idiota".**_

–S-Sasuke

"_**¡Genial! Ya has demostrado que sabes cuál es su nombre." **_Cállate. Estaba nerviosa, las manos comenzaban a sudarle y se retorcía los dedos de forma frenética. Su mirada la ponía en ese estado de tartamudeo tan lamentable. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla de esa forma tan _intimidante_? ¿No podía ser un poco más normal para variar?

– ¿Qué haces aquí y vestida _así_? –preguntó con cierto tono enojado.

_Mierda._ _**"No sé porque te molesta tanto que use ese vestido, le queda genial."**_ Comenzaba a refrescar y esa ropa no era lo suficientemente abrigada. Lógico. _**"Claro, lo que tu digas, Uchiha. Y mira, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?" **_Gruñó.

Sakura frunció los labios. ¿Cómo que vestida _así_? ¿Qué le pasa al Uchiha? Contempló su vestimenta, seguía llevando su traje amarillo. ¿Acaso insinuaba que no le quedaba bien, eso decía? Sus puños se cerraron sobre sus rodillas, con la rabia aumentando en su interior.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –una vena palpitó amenazante en su frente.

Alzó una ceja ante el cambio de humor de la Haruno. Joder, a este ritmo tendría que comprarse un manual para _tratar_ de comprender su maldita bipolaridad.

–Nada. Simplemente que _esa cosa_ no es la más adecuada para entrenar–contestó con indiferencia.

"_**¿Qué no decías que no la abrigaba lo suficiente?" **_Cierra la boca.

_¿Entrenamiento?_ ¿Entrenamiento? ¡¿Entrenamiento? Estúpido Uchiha. ¿Se creía que su vida se basaba únicamente en eso? ¿Acaso no podía ella arreglarse para variar? ¿Verse más como una mujer? También tenía derecho a sentirse guapa, a que alguien la alabara. Estaba claro que ese alguien no sería Sasuke.

–Hoy era mi día libre, no tenía que entrenar, por lo tanto me puedo poner _esta cosa_, si me da la real gana, Uchiha. –soltó con voz rasposa, imitando su tono despectivo al señalar su vestido.

– ¿Y no será que te pusiste ese vestido para _alguien más_?

_Upss_. ¿Podemos dar marcha atrás? Él no dijo eso ¿verdad? _**"Tus celos han salido a flote." **_Y volvió a gruñir. Pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a Sakura sonriéndole a alguien más lo hizo soltar aquellas palabras envenenadas. _Mia_.

Sakura jadeó ante sus palabras.

– ¿Qué?

–Ya me has oído, Sakura. –se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

–No entiendo, no sé a qué te refieres.

Súbitamente, el sano color sonrosado de su rostro se esfumó, dejándola pálida. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Sasuke le hacía aquello. ¿A qué se refería? No lo comprendía, su mente daba vueltas sobre una misma idea y volvió a sentir la sensación de yeso contra sus labios secos. ¿La habría visto? _**"Estás jodida, Haruno." **_

¿Qué no entendía? ¿Se estaba haciendo la estúpida con él? La rabia aumentó nuevamente, arremolinándose. La imagen del suplente besando a Sakura regresó, estampándose contra sus ojos. Imperceptiblemente se clavó las uñas en sus antebrazos, intentando concentrarse en el dolor, pero ni siquiera eso sintió, la ira era mucho más fuerte que eso. Y nuevamente, una vez más, el deseo de matar se instaló en su pecho, consumiéndolo, volviéndolo loco, y cuánto más observaba la confusión en los ojos jades de ella, más ganas tuvo de desenvainar su katana e ir en busca de Sai. _**"¿No se suponía qué habías venido para aplacar tus instintos homicidas?" **_Si, _se suponía_ que su gran plan era ese. _**"¿Entonces por qué no escuchas lo que tenga que decir?"**_

–Me refiero al beso que te diste esta mañana con Sai.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella. Su cara era un poema indescifrable. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado de eso? La culpabilidad volvió a invadirla, y sin embargo, una parte de ella le preguntó por qué. ¿Tenía una relación con él? No. ¿Se juraron fidelidad? No, es más, nunca hablaban, su puta relación, si es que a eso se le podía denominar así, era sexo, puro y duro. _Nada más_. ¿Y por qué tendría que sentirse culpable? Sakura se levantó del banco, como si de un resorte se tratara, encarando a Sasuke, mirándolo directamente a sus fríos ojos. Colocó sus brazos en jarras, a la altura de su cintura y se auto animó para poder permanecer en pie y no desfallecer.

– ¿Y con qué derecho vienes tú a reclamarme a mí? ¿Quién te has creído que eres, Uchiha? ¡Fuiste tú el que me dijo que no teníamos nada! que esto era sexo sin compromisos de ningún tipo ¿y ahora te atreves a enojarte conmigo porque besé a Sai? No te debo ninguna explicación, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que me da la gana. Tú y yo no somos nada, ¡Nada!

Y Sakura explotó. Explotó por todo lo que había pasado. Explotó porque ya no podía más. Explotó porque se sentía usada. Explotó porque él le reclamaba y ella se sentía culpable. Explotó por el simple hecho de explotar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color carmesí, pero esta vez no era producto de la vergüenza, sino del enojo. Sus orbes contuvieron a duras penas las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir, y aun así, se obligó a no llorar. _No podía llorar_.

¿Qué no tenía derecho a reclamarle? ¿Cómo qué no? Ella era suya, ¡suya! _**"Sasuke, ella tiene razón" **_Vete a la mierda. Sakura no lo comprendía, pero él tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado, a enfadarse, a pedir una explicación, a matar a Sai, a…_Joder_. Dio un paso hacia delante, los ojos de ella estaban acuosos, su expresión cargada de dolor y le pareció la muñeca más frágil del mundo, porque sintió que pronto se iba a romper. _**"¿Y no está rota ya?" **_La tomó por los hombros, trató de resistirse, pero no pudo, una vez más no pudo contra él. _Débil_.

–Tú eres _mía_, Sakura. –dijo en un susurro ronco y posesivo.

– ¿Tuya?

–Sí, mía.

¿Ella era…_suya_? Las ganas de llorar crecieron, picándole los ojos por el escozor de las lágrimas envenenadas. Sus manos, que caían a sus lados, inertes se apretaron con fuerza, volviéndose los nudillos blancos. Y sonrió. Una sonrisa vacía, triste, casi terrorífica, que consiguió helar la sangre de Sasuke. Trató de encontrar su mirada, pero esta se encontraba gacha, fija en algún punto inconcreto del suelo a sus pies. _¿Suya?_ Rió. Una carcajada amargada, sin gracia ni emoción, sólo un ruido vano proveniente de su garganta.

Sasuke no entendió bien que le estaba ocurriendo. Es más, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Mierda. En primer lugar, Sakura tenía razón, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, eran, a lo sumo, compañeros de cama. No compromisos. No obligaciones. Sólo sexo. Y, sin embargo, se dejó llevar por el enojo, el rencor, el reclamo. Él la sentía suya, _su mujer_. Tocaron lo suyo, lo que sentía que nadie más podía tocar y eso lo enervó, lo dominó y lo hizo caer en el juego de los celos, traicionándose a sí mismo. _Contradictorio._ Y entonces pasó lo que nunca esperó que pasara.

–Tuya, soy tuya…–murmuró una vez más, rozando la histeria, antes de levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la determinación destructiva de _él_.

Y entonces dijo lo que nunca antes se atrevió a decirle: La verdad.

–Jódete Uchiha.

Y entonces hizo lo que nunca se atrevió a hacerle: Lo golpeó.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó. La cabeza de Sasuke se ladeó hacía el otro lado por la fuerza del impacto y su mejilla ardió allí dónde los finos dedos de Sakura se estamparon contra su rostro. ¿Lo había abofeteado? ¿Ella? Se sorprendió. _**"No puedo decir que no te lo merezcas, Uchiha."**_

La palma de su mano quemó, como si hubiera metido la mano en el fuego. _**"¿Y acaso no fue eso lo que hiciste? ¿Retar al fuego?"**_ Por un instante, que le pareció toda una vida, se quedó observando la marca roja de su cara. Ella la causó. Por la ley de causa y efecto, ella debería de haber sentido satisfacción, pero no fue así. Se sintió aún más miserable.

_Crash._

Y se rompió.

Porque él tenía razón. Porque él tenía _la puta razón_. Ella era suya, _su mujer_. Puede que sólo fuera su jodido juguete sexual. Puede que sólo sirviera para satisfacer sus necesidades. Puede que para él la posesión sobre ella fuera sólo por su instinto salvaje, sentido de propiedad. Y sin embargo, ella seguía siendo suya. Esa era la puta verdad. ¿La diferencia? _**"Tú eres suya. Él no es tuyo."**_

_**

* * *

**__Holaaaaaa xD _

_Creo que Sasuke va a comenzar a odiarme xD pero me inspira esto de joder al Uchiha xDD Tenía un par de ideas que no puse en este capítulo porque al final esto me salió y me pareció más adecuado, ahora son ustedes lo que deben opinar, yo soy a veces muy exigente conmigo misma y ya no sé que pensar...xDD_

_Gracias a todos por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, me llegan al alma *.*_

_Por cierto, por si no nos vemos antes...¡Feliz Navidad! _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	8. Perspectiva

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo de siempre xD

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**8. **__Perspectiva. _

Un león enjaulado, eso era él, un maldito león salvaje que necesitaba comer, cualquier cosa. _**"Cualquier cosa no, mejor un antílopes que una rata."**_ Gruñó. Estaba a punto de abrir un agujero en el suelo de tanto que se paseó por la jodida habitación. ¿Lo peor? Llevaba tres asquerosos días así.

Intentó entrenar y sacar su furia, pero o era _demasiado_ violento o simplemente se distraía y caía como un niño de academia. _Frustrante_. Intentó meditar, concentrar su atención sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero la muy puñetera siempre sacaba a relucir sus malditos pensamientos contradictorios y todo se iba a la mierda. _Frustrante_. Intentó follar con cualquier cosa con falda que se le puso delante ¿Y sabes qué pasó? _**"Tuviste una disfunción sexual" **_Vete al infierno. No. Él no quería tirarse a esas zorras que se le presentaban y se ponían tan fáciles. Él quería follarse a Sakura. Sí, a esa molesta pelirrosa que lo abofeteó en plena calle a saber por qué mierda. _**"Te abofeteó por hijo de puta, Uchiha, creía que ya lo tenías claro". **__Frustrante._

Pateó la silla de su escritorio, partiendo la pata y miró hacia afuera. En su rostro se podía adivinar su furia. Sus compañeros de equipo, incluso, habían optado por no molestarlo, ni siquiera escuchó a Suigetsu ni a Karin gritarse entre sí por cualquier estupidez, apreciarían su vida, pues. Tenía claro que no podía continuar así, necesitaba liberar su estado de tensión, necesitaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, necesitaba… _**"Necesitas a Sakura"**_ Corrección. Necesitaba follar con Sakura, que es diferente.

Y, aun así, se negaba a acudir a ella. Joder, tenía orgullo, ella tocó su ego y su orgullo en un mismo día. No podía perder su dignidad dando él el primer paso. _**"Sí no lo das tú, ella no lo dará"**_. Ella debería de disculparse con él. _Hmp. __**"¿Qué parte de eres un hijo de puta no entiendes, Uchiha? ¿O mejor, qué parte de "jódete Uchiha" no entiendes?" **_Joder. Bueno. Vale. Él exigía lo que él consideraba _suyo_ ¿cierto? Pues entonces él la buscaría y exigiría _su _derecho. _**"¿Cuál derecho? ¿Acaso tienes derechos?" **_Jódete.

* * *

Hoy le tocaba consulta, una maldita jornada aburrida de consultas. Pareciera que toda la aldea se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para acudir a su consultorio en masa. Y sin embargo, agradecía que eso pasara. Necesitaba distraerse y trabajar la ayudaba a no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera diagnósticos, enfermedades y curas. Teoría y práctica. Llevaba tres días horribles, se podía percibir en sus ojeras negras _demasiado _marcadas y su aspecto demacrado, enfermizo. _**"Y se supone que eres doctora, qué ejemplo"**_. ¡Por Dios! Incluso, las personas que por allí pasaron estaban más sanas que ella.

Había salido corriendo, disparada, queriendo escapar. _Otra vez_. Y lo había conseguido, _se supone_. _**"Esto de huir se volvió una costumbre en ti, Sakura." **_Joder, le pegó. Ella se atrevió a levantar su mano en _su_ contra, en contra de Sasuke. Aún podía recordar los temblores que recorrieron su cuerpo, la hipnotización al ver la estúpida marca que dibujaba sus dedos en su mejilla roja. Casi sintió fascinación, como si no lo creyera, como si no hubiera sido Sakura Haruno la que abofeteo al Uchiha, sino alguien más, _otra persona_. ¿Y acaso no fue otra persona?

Ella era fuerte, pero él era su puñetera debilidad y, sin embargo, le golpeó. ¿Cómo pudo? No es que se arrepintiera _mucho_ de hacerlo, simplemente no entendía qué pasó con ella, o sí lo sabía y no lo quería admitir. En el mismo momento que escuchó esas malditas palabras de su boca fue como si se volviera loca. _Tú eres mía, Sakura. _Rozó la histeria y cayó en ella. Se sintió más usada que nunca. Bien era sabido por ella que sólo era la compañera de cama de Sasuke, su único modo de tenerlo cerca de ella. Pero…en ese instante, se sintió su puta. _Su maldita puta_. _**"Humillación y rabia, eso sentiste querida."**_ Mierda. _**"¿Y sabes por qué te sentiste así?"**_ No. _**"Porque te diste cuenta de la verdad." **_Las verdades duelen.

Se levantó de su silla y salió de su consultorio con unos papeles en la mano. Caminó sumida en sus pensamientos, buscando una cabellera rubia. La encontró. Ino. Allí estaba ella, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan encantadora, sus ojos chispeantes de alegría y coquetería y su cuerpo dotado de maravillosas curvas peligrosas. Estaba hablando con uno de los shinobis que seguramente fue hasta el hospital, por cualquier raspón sin importancia, sólo para ver a Ino. Pasaba muy a menudo. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía parecerse un poquito más a su amiga? Ella simplemente era coqueta, simpática, sensual.

–Frentona, que mala cara tienes. –le comunicó la chica, haciendo una mueca, acercándose a ella en cuanto la vio.

–Gracias cerda, yo también te quiero.

–Alguien tenía que decírtelo. –se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Interrogatorio by Ino. Sakura, comienza a huir ¡ya! Los ojos azules se entrecerraron al notar su mutismo y el visible nerviosismo que la consumió. Ino apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, tal cual madre interrogando a su hija de dónde había estado y con quién. La pelirrosa tragó abruptamente.

–He dormido mal.

–Eso es evidente por tus ojeras, me refería a qué _o quién_ te quitó el sueño.

Joder. No le gustó para nada cómo pronunció ese _quién_. Era como si la estuviera analizando, metiéndose en su cabeza y viendo todos sus pensamientos y, a su vez, descubriendo su _pequeño secretito_ con nombre y apellidos.

–No es nada, cerda. No te preocupes. –fingió hacerse la tonta, restándole importancia al asunto. –Ya sabes cómo soy, le doy mucha vueltas a las cosas y siempre lo veo todo gris, casi negro.

Utilizó las mismas palabras que la rubia le dijo una vez, de las tantas veces, que Sakura le contó algún problema que para ella resultó ser una estupidez y para la pelirrosa era todo un mundo. Con eso pareció aplacar la curiosidad de Ino. La vida de la ninja medico era demasiado aburrida, a ella no podría sacarle nada bueno, pensó. _Si ella supiera_.

–Tú problema, frente, es que lo ves todo desde un mismo punto de vista. –se cruzó de brazos y habló con voz experta, casi instruyendo a la alumna. –Tienes que ver la situación desde otra perspectiva, Sakura.

–Claro, gracias, cerdita. Toma–le extendió el informe que llevaba en mano–el expediente que me pediste antes.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin darle tiempo a la rubia de reaccionar. ¿Otra perspectiva? ¿Y su problema interno se solucionaría así, dándole la vuelta a la tortilla? ¿De verdad? _¡Já! Cómo si fuera tan fácil. _Por favor, ¿qué iba a cambiar? ¿Qué? Ella no dejaría de ser la muñeca de usar y tirar del Uchiha. Nunca. _**"¿Por qué no?" **_Joder, porque estaba enamorada de él.

Sí, vale, le había pegado, pero después no había tenido el suficiente valor para volver a enfrentarlo, se derretiría. Ni siquiera podía contradecirlo, el muy bastardo tenía razón: ella era suya. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo era. Desde que tan sólo tenía doce años y vivía en un mundo color de rosa llamado _yupirosilandia_. Ese enamoramiento infantil duró y perduró, nunca se extinguió al contrario, se hizo más fuerte, _jodidamente fuerte_, casi acabando con ella y su poco juicio. Y ahora ¿qué iba a ser diferente? Era su compañera de cama. _Nada más_. Que sintiera celos porque le dio un beso de mierda a Sai no cambiaba nada. Sólo reafirmaba lo _bastardo_ que podía llegar a ser Sasuke, nada más. _Ni come ni deja comer_. Simple y llanamente, ella era la estúpida puta enamorada del Uchiha. _**"Sí, pero él no lo ve así, Sakura".**_

Se paró en seco, a pocos centímetros de su puerta, donde en una placa brillante lucía graciosamente su nombre. Una idea fugaz cruzó su cerebro, como en un flash de inspiración divina o cómo carajo quisieras llamarlo. Todo tenía que ver con la forma de ella verlo. _Exacto_. Él lo veía un juego, un juego de cama. Sakura estaba obstinada en percibirlo todo desde esa perspectiva de chica estúpida enamorada, _la víctima_. ¿Por qué no jugar el mismo juego de él? _**"El mismo juego, lo pueden jugar dos". **_Sonrió tontamente. Esa idea era una locura, pero acaso no había hecho ya muchas locuras…por un más no moriría. _**"El que no arriesga no gana".**_

Abrió la puerta de un empujón, abstraída en sus pensamientos y aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se quedó paralizada durante tres segundos, que parecieron eternos. Su mirada chocó con la suya y reaccionó. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apoyó en la ella, respirando agitadamente. Miles de preguntas se revolvieron en su mente, pero ninguna llegó a ser formulada y toda su determinación, todo su plan, se fue a la mierda. Joder, hablar era _taaan fácil. _Pero llevarlo a la práctica era _taaan difícil_. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan jodidamente atractivo e imponente? ¿Por qué? _**"Sakura, concéntrate". **_

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –rompió el silencio, haciéndose la desinteresada, cruzándose de brazos, se sintió analizada por él, incluso diría que desnudada. _Mierda_.

Sus ojos oscuros detonaron intensidad, _esa intensidad_, al observarla. Joder, llevaba puesta la ropa de siempre, con esa bata de médico hortera encima, y le pareció atractiva, _jodidamente sugerente. _Había visto, en estos tres días, mujeres más sugestivas y con menos ropa dispuestas a todo por él, por estar en una cama con él y, sin embargo, con Sakura le ardió la sangre por las venas, como con ninguna. ¿Por qué? _**"Pervertido"**__. _

–Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío.

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Y se dio una bofetada mental por demostrar debilidad. Ella cambiaría _su perspectiva_, se recordó. Ella no sería más la tonta enamorada, o por lo menos trataría de no serlo. Esto era sexo. Sexo duro. No iban hacer el amor, nunca lo hicieron. Para hacer el amor ambos tenían que sentir amor, y él no lo sentía. _Muy bien_. Se dejaría llevar por la pasión, por su instinto y que le dieran a todo lo demás.

Giró el pestillo de la puerta, aún tuvo la suficiente cordura como para recordar que estaban en un hospital. Y fue ella la que acortó la distancia que los separaba, sorprendiéndolo, aunque no diera signos de expresarlo, _como siempre_. Lo tomó de la camisa negra que llevaba y ni siquiera miró sus labios, fue directa a su cuello, a besarlo. Sasuke alzó una ceja, divertido. Esto comenzaba a gustarle.

La tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacía él, a su cuerpo. La pólvora estalló en su sangre, recorriéndolo como a un quinceañero que nunca ha sentido a una mujer. Era absurdo, pero quizás, _y sólo quizás_, añoró estos días sus malditos encuentros fogosos. Su corazón iba a explotar en su pecho, pensó la pelirrosa. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan atrevida? _**"Desde que decidiste tomar tú también parte en el juego de Sasuke". **_Es posible, de momento, le gustaba. Joder sí le gustaba. Siempre él era el primero en atacar, prácticamente ella era el objeto que recibía, pero casi nunca _tocaba ni hacia lo que ella quería_.

Le quitó esa estúpida bata blanca, mientras sentía los labios carnosos de Sakura rozar su piel, quemando su contacto, calentando su entrepierna con ese simple gesto. _Joder_. La levantó en peso, sintiendo las piernas torneadas de ella rodearlo, y logrando que sus sexos friccionaran. Jadearon al unísono, excitados. La cargó hasta el bendito escritorio y quitó los estúpidos papeles bien ordenados, tirándolos al suelo. La vio hacer un infantil y gracioso mohín con la boca por el reciente jaleo, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos jades brillaron con travesura, con lujuria pintados en sus bordes y los suyos, negros como la noche, reflejaron el deseo de ambos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de ir a por su cuello. Ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle la maniobra y se dedicó a jugar con la cinturilla de su pantalón. Y…_mierda santa_, estaba volviéndolo loco. Una risilla afloró de la garganta de Sakura al percibir un pequeño gruñido por su parte, al rozar _deliberadamente _sus dedos femeninos contra su miembro. ¿Estaba tratando de jugar con él? Es más ¿desde cuándo ella era tan _atrevida_? Si ella se sonrojaba con tan sólo una mirada de él. ¿Cómo es que ahora ella…? _¡Demonios!_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al percibir como ella tomaba su polla en su mano, de alguna manera logró introducirla dentro de sus pantalones y, _joder_. Movió la mano de arriba abajo por su longitud y casi, _casi_,se le escapa un gemido. Apartó la mano traviesa de Sakura y la miró a los ojos, significativamente. Ella le sacó la lengua. Y él hizo lo que no creyó hacer nunca, atrapó su lengua en su boca, mordiéndola suavemente, en un gesto excitador. Se quedó totalmente paralizada, era lo más cerca que lo había tenido jamás de sus labios. Notó como los músculos de la pelirrosa se tensaron y sonrió con arrogancia. Succionó la lengua de ella y, simplemente, tan rápido como la tomó, la dejó. No entendió exactamente por qué hizo semejante cosa, es más, olvidó por un instante su maldita regla de "no besar", pero… _¡al diablo! _Era culpa de ella. _**"Siempre le echas la culpa a alguien, Uchiha. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un santo o algo así?"**_

Sakura se sintió levemente decepcionada, pero decidió no dejarse afectar por eso, prefirió hacer algo más interesante, como quitarle esa estúpida camisa al Uchiha. Y eso hizo. Sasuke le comenzó a quitar entre caricias y besos breves en su cuello y clavícula los pantaloncillos cortos y se estremeció al sentir las manos de la ninja médico sobre su torso, delineando sus abdominales, dibujando cada cicatriz y repartiendo lamidas húmedas y libidinosas a su vez.

Un gemido escapó de su boca, producto de una mordida de él en su hombro. Su miembro rozó su intimidad, tentándola. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos. Las manos rudas de Sasuke abrieron sus piernas, colocándolas en la cara interna de sus muslos. Un calor _familiar _envolvió su bajo vientre, produciéndole incómodas palpitaciones de anticipación. Movió sus caderas, instintivamente, en busca del contacto con su erección, y esta no se hizo esperar más.

_Mierda. _Un gruñido de él. Un grito ahogado de ella. La penetró de una sola estocada, llenándola completamente, sintiéndose atrapado y estrechado por las paredes de ella, y joder, _se sentía bien_. Por un momento, se quedó quieto y no fue hasta que las caderas de Sakura comenzaron el vaivén rítmico, casi emprendiendo un baile erótico, que la acompañó. La pelirrosa se incorporó, clavando sus uñas en sus omóplatos, por su sien rodaban las gotas de sudor y ella proseguía llevando la batuta en dirección al cielo. Y no pudo evitar recordar que con esas otras mujeres no sintió nada, ni siquiera deseo o atracción, sólo eran _fáciles_.¿Ella?Ella era suya. Fin del tema. _**"Tú todo lo arreglas reclamándola como tuya". **_Mentira no era. _**"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver". **_

Un espasmo recorrió su columna vertebral y se apretó con fuerza contra Sasuke, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho. Él sonrió de forma arrogante, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Sakura gimió en su oído, fue un jadeo susurrado, casi estrangulado por su falta de aire. Su cuerpo tembló como una hojilla de otoño y él la aferró con fuerza por la cintura, mientras, él mismo, se derramaba dentro de ella, explotando, sintiéndose _jodidamente bien_. Porque ella era _su mujer_. Ella suspiró, apoyando la frente en su hombro, intentando regularizar su respiración entrecortada. Hoy había descubierto algo nuevo: Ella también podía jugar el juego de Sasuke. Podía ver su _relación _con otra perspectiva, _con su perspectiva_, y no era tan horrible. Ciertamente, no lo era.

* * *

_Hola, holita vecinitos! xD_

_¿Saben? Yo de verdad pensé en escribir algo navideño, quería escribir un NaruHina tierno y un SasuSaku con lemon xD pero ¿qué pasó? no me dio inspiración xD Tenía la idea, sobre todo la del NaruHina, tenía una idea desde hace tiempo, pero nada xD preferí seguir con este fic, realmente esto de meterme en la mente del bipolar Uchiha y la rara de Sakura me gusta xDDD Bueno, al menos aquí les di algo de lemon... ¿qué más quieren? xD_

_Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y sus fantásticos reviews, me llegan ¿saben? Nunca creí que esta historia fuer a gustar, lo veía estúpido, por eso me costó subirla, principalmente xD_

_¡Feliz Navidad a todos! _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	9. Jugando con fuego

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo de siempre xD

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**9. **__Jugando con fuego_

Recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, con devoción, acariciándola con sus manos rudas, fuertes y ásperas, casi temió romperla en el proceso, y sin embargo, era ella la que pedía más, más intensidad en cada roce, _simplemente más_. Y le resultaba extraño. Joder, se sentía jodidamente bien, lo reconocía, le gustaba ese puto deseo voraz, _pero_…ese pero era la clave. _**"¿Nunca estás conforme con nada?" **_Vete a la mierda.

Sakura le dio la vuelta, con sus piernas enredadas en su cadera logró impulsarlo hacía atrás, y observó su cara victoriosa al lograrlo. Lo sorprendió, un abismo de ese sentimiento extraño se reconoció en los orbes negros que tan fijamente la miraban y eso la complació. _Y ahí estaba de nuevo._ Extraño. Era Haruno y, a la vez, no lo era. O eso pensó en un momento de lucidez momentánea Sasuke, antes de gruñir inevitablemente debido a un movimiento juguetón de la pelirrosa que estaba, ahorcajadas, sobre él. Sus caderas hicieron un círculo demasiado sensual, restregándose contra su polla ardiente. Y…_mierda. _¿De verdad esta era Sakura, la dulce chiquilla que se sonrojaba por nada?

Estaba sorprendida consigo misma, y quizás hasta orgullosa. Por fin había cambiado su forma de ver esta estúpida relación, dejó de victimizarse y compadecerse y ahora disfruta del sexo con Sasuke, tal y como él hacía con ella. Y, aun así, no puede evitar sentir un poco de insatisfacción. No es una insatisfacción física, no, _claro que no_, sino sentimentalmente hablando. No puede evitar sentir nostalgia por esa chiquilla enamorada del Uchiha, incluso no puede evitar mirar con anhelo esos labios carnosos que tanto le llamaron la atención. _**"Tu decidiste dejarla atrás" **_Sí, y duele.

Los jades ojos brillaron de deseo e hizo lo que ambos esperabany querían. Se autopenetró con un gemido demasiado fuerte salido de su garganta. Marcó un ritmo lento y casi, casi torturándolos a los dos, disfrutando de esa mueca graciosa en los labios de él. Sus manos recorrieron su pecho, trazando y dibujando cada marca, cada cicatriz y sonrió por al verlo arrugar la nariz. Agachó su cabeza, Sasuke creyó que la pelirrosa lo besaría, pero deposito un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios, en un gesto tierno, soltando una pequeña risilla infantil.

Le dio la vuelta sin casi darle tiempo a reaccionar, la posicionó debajo de él sin salir de su interior y esta vez fue el turno del Uchiha de sonreír, pero con arrogancia al descubrir el pequeño mohín de disgustó de Sakura. Y pensó, por un momento, que esa chica tirada en la cama con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas y ese estúpido gesto tierno se parecía mucho más a la Sakura _de siempre_. Joder, vale, tenía que reconocer que llevaba tres días disfrutando del mejor sexo con ella, pero…._faltaba algo_. Puede que ella fuera algo frustrante con sus malditos sonrojos sin sentido, y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verla aparecer por el Ichiraku y sentarse tranquilamente al lado de Naruto y él, justo después de que ellos dos tuvieran uno de sus encuentros. Ni siquiera había agachado la cabeza o rehuido su mirada. Se comportó como si nada pasara, cuando esa no era _su costumbre_. _**"Quizás echas de menos a esa Sakura". **_

La embistió con fuerza y rapidez, entrando en ella completamente, profundamente. Las caderas inquitas de ella intentaron moverse, acompañarlo en el vaivén, pero sus manos se lo impidieron. Besó y succionó sus pechos, erizando sus botones rosados, escuchándola suspirar y gemir con deleite. Sakura clavó sus uñas en su espalda, esclava del deseo salvaje que invadía su interior.

Las paredes de ella estrecharon con gentileza su miembro, percibió como su frágil cuerpo debajo de él, temblaba mientras los espasmos la recorrían. Los brazos de Sakura se engancharon a sus caderas y gritó su nombre llegando al más puro éxtasis del orgasmo. Sasuke se derramó dentro de ella justo después. Se dejó caer sobre ella, aplastándola ligeramente, colocando la nariz en el hueco de su clavícula, aspirando su olor a cerezo, relajándose, igualando su respiración agitada.

Sakura se mantuvo estática, percibiendo pequeñas cosquillas en su cuello por su aliento. Su instinto le pedía a gritos que lo abrazara, que acariciara su cabello azabache rebelde, pero no lo hizo. Se obligó a no hacerlo. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas, haciendo dos puños con ellas y clavó su mirada en el techo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. No podía rendirse ahora. Él nunca fue cariñoso con ella ¿por qué debería serlo ella con él? Su idea era cambiar su perspectiva, verlo todo con los mismos ojos que él. Entonces adiós a los gestos dulces y tiernos, no eran necesarios. _**"Para él no lo serán, pero para ti sí". **_

Y nuevamente sintió que faltaba algo. _Incompleto_. Y se preguntó por qué carajo Sakura no lo abrazaba como _normalmente hacía_. De repente, una extraña sensación de enojo y enfado se instaló en su pecho, abrumándolo. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar estupideces sin sentido, dándose la vuelta, cayendo justo al lado de la pelirrosa, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Observó de reojo como ella se tapaba con la sábana y se ubicaba de lado, de espaldas a él. Frunció el ceño. En otras ocasiones ella terminaba recostándose contra su pecho, la tranquilizaba escuchar su corazón, lo sabía. ¿Por qué ahora no? _**"Quizás echas de menos a la Sakura tierna". **_¿Y por qué debería? _**"Quizás necesitas amor, su amor"**_. Tonterías. El amor es para perdedores. _**"Entonces eres un perdedor, Uchiha" **_Vete al infierno.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en dormir, en poner su mente en blanco, pero le resultaba imposible, sentía los orbes ónix de Sasuke atravesándola. Estuvo a punto de girarse y estrellarle algo en la cara o hacer mínimamente algo. Pero gracias al maldito dios de turno, tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para permanecer quieta. Joder, tenía un hueco en su pecho, no se sentía totalmente satisfecha, ni siquiera orgullosa de su gran hazaña manteniendo su timidez a raya. _Insípida_. Había imitado al Uchiha y se sentía una mierda. _**"Tú eres amorosa, dentro de lo que cabe, echas de menos ser tierna."**_

El timbre la sacó de sus calibraciones. Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche: eran casi las doce la noche. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Pensó en no abrirle a quién quiera que fuera, pero volvieron a tocar con insistencia. Gruñendo una maldición se levantó, olvidándose por completo de que estaba desnuda y Sasuke estaba con ella, buscó con creciente frustración su maldito camisón. El azabache no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al verla enojada y, casi, sin buscarlo, su mirada cayó sobre su trasero al ella agacharse. _Mierda_. _**"Estas hecho un pervertido, Uchiha."**_Cuando lo encontró se vistió con él y su bata y arrastró los pies por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta y se preparó para la sarta de improperios con la que pensaba recibir a su _invitado_.

– ¡Estas no son horas para...! –calló abruptamente al observar el rostro sonriente de Sai.

–Buenas noches Sakura.

–Sai ¿qué haces aquí?

Todas las alarmas saltaron en su cabeza, atormentándola. Se temió lo peor al hacer esa pregunta, es más, notó como su voz tembló de improvisó al realizarla. Y quizás, lo peor era que sentía la presencia de Sasuke a pocos metros de ellos, por lo tanto estaría situado detrás de ella, oculto detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación sin ser visto. _Genial_.

Arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué hacía ese imbécil aquí a estas horas? _**"Se te podría hacer la misma pregunta." **_Eso es diferente. _**"Claro, tú tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí ¿no?" **_Exactamente.

–Ya busqué en mi interior.

No. _No_ ¡No! ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? _**"Si te hubieras estado calladita nada de esto estaría pasando." **_Oh, cállate.

¿Buscar en su interior? ¿Qué mierda era aquello? ¿Una película romántica de esas malas? _**"Qué tú no seas romántico no significa que los demás no puedan serlo". **_Si eso era ser romántico, entonces él era locuaz, _muy locuaz_.

– Ya tengo una respuesta para ti.

_Y...joder, _jo-der. Esto le pasaba por ir jugando con fuego, tantas vueltas le dio hasta que, por fin, se quemó. _**"Y bien quemada, además."**_

_**

* * *

**Lo sé, soy una maldita porque aparte de darles un capítulo corto lo dejó en incógnita sin saber la respuesta de Sai...pero...no lo pude evitar xD Además, me prometí actualizar antes de que finalizara el año xD_

_¿Pensaron de verdad que no iba hacer nada con Sai? ¿qué su intervención fue una muleta para mi y que no volvería? Pensaron bien, eso pensaba hacer...xDD pero luego mi mente retorcida me dijo que no podía hacer eso, este fic no es un mundo color de rosa, no quiero que lo sea y por eso he puesot a Sai en este capítulo...además, que coño, me encanta complicarle la vida a estos dos xDDD _

_Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y sus reviews, me animan a seguir con esta historia con más ganas que antes ^^_

_Feliz Año Nievo a todos ! (ya queda menos xD)_

_Nos leemos! _


	10. Touché

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lo de siempre xD

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**10. **__Touché_

¿Una respuesta? ¿Y qué carajo venía a responderle esa idiota a esas horas a Sakura? Oh, por favor, era patético. ¿No podía venir en otro instante? No, tenía que venir ahora, _justo ahora_. Joder, su puta madre. Y si tan urgente era lo que tenía que decir ¿por qué no hablaba? ¿Se le comió la lengua el gato o simplemente se hace el interesante? Sasuke optaba por la segunda opción, es más, sólo con ver esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro le daban ganas de vomitar. _**"Tienes curiosidad, sientes curiosidad, Uchiha." **_No. "_**Sí, eres tan fácil de irritar como de predecir." **_Vete a la mierda y cállate.

Sakura estaba ansiosa, sus ojos verdes revolotearon buscando algún sentimiento que pudiera decirle que pensaba el Anbu, pero nada pasó, nada vio, sólo esa sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos, dando unos pequeños golpes con su pie derecho, haciendo un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

–Sai, habla de una maldita vez.

Sí, habla de una jodida vez, apoyó el Uchiha mentalmente, pero manteniendo las apariencias, sin hacer un solo ruido delatador de su presencia y apretando los puños con fuerza. Él también deseaba saber cuáles serían las palabras de Sai, _muy a su pesar_. Pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, _jamás_.

–Después del beso y de tus palabras, estuve pensando.

El chico hizo una breve pausa en la que la pelirrosa casi muere por un infarto cardiaco, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento su corazón se escaparía por su boca. Por su parte, Sasuke, apretó aún más los nudillos al recordar ese maldito beso. ¿Sus palabras? ¿Ah, pero además habían hablando? _**"Todos no son tan mudos como tú, Uchiha"**_ ¿Y qué cojones la había dicho Sakura para que el tipo viniera a las doce de la noche a su casa? Frunció el ceño, enojado, no esperándose aquello y agudizando más su audición, sin ser estrictamente necesario, para escuchar la jodida respuesta que nunca llegaba.

–Estuviste pensando ¿y qué más? –alentó Sakura con tono tembloroso.

–Fui a la biblioteca de Konoha y estuve leyendo un libro acerca de los sentimientos. Sé que me dijiste que no querías una respuesta basada en un libro, pero eso me ha ayudado a ver mejor la situación. –Qué consuelo, pensó–Y he llegado a una conclusión.

¿Esto era acaso una tortura o algo así? Joder, ¿no podía soltarlo y ya está? Sakura iba a explotar en cualquier momento y encima todo esto era culpa suya por andar de bocazas y darse aires de la señorita psicóloga, cuando la que tenía allí realmente problemas serios era, nada más y nada menos, que ella.

A Sasuke le entró un tic en el ojo. ¿Leyó un libro y venía a contarle el resumen o algo? ¿Lo siguiente qué sería? ¿Sacar el té y las pastas? Simplemente esto era patético y cada vez le quedaba más claro que ese tío era estúpido y parecía que tenía cierta fascinación por hacerse el misterioso. Podía notar la tensión en todo el cuerpo de Sakura, era perfectamente palpable sus ansias y desesperación por obtener la información completa de parte del Anbu y este ni se inmutaba.

– ¿Qué conclusión, Sai? Habla de una jodida vez. –ordenó ya estresada Sakura, dando un golpe contra la puerta.

–No hace falta que te pongas así, feita. –la tranquilizó con tono calmo, acentuando más su sonrisa. –He llegado a la conclusión de que estás enamorada de mí.

Ah…. ¡¿Qué? Esas simples palabras inocentes provocaron una apoplejía cerebral en Sakura Haruno, una pelirrosa bipolar con fuerza sobrehumana, médico ninja de la villa de la hoja, discípula de la gran Tsunade y maestra en el arte dar collejas a Naruto Uzumaki. Simplemente se quedó en estado de shock. Estática, empalideció notablemente y la jodida frase pronunciada no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, como si se hubiera trabado en ese instante y el disco estuviera rayado. No podía avanzar, era incapaz de razonarlo. ¿Ella enamorada de Sai? _**"Estas asquerosamente quemada, Sakura."**_

¿Sakura enamorada de ese bastardo suplente? Era una broma ¿cierto? _**"Y si fuera cierto ¿qué?"**_ Eso no era posible. Es más la situación en sí misma era tan inverosímil e inconsistente. ¿Qué clase de locura era aquella? Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sintiendo la presión en sus dientes. Sakura no estaba enamorada de ese tipo. No. _**"¿Cómo lo sabes?"**_ Porque…sí. Ella era _suya_. _**"Las cosas cambian, Uchiha. Ella estaba enamorada de ti con doce años, ya no es una niña" **_Eso ya lo sabía, era consciente de que no era una mocosa, era una mujer, _su mujer._ _**"Y si es tan tuya como dices ¿por qué ya no es tan cariñosa contigo como antes de ese beso con Sai?" **__Mierda_. Eso último logró sembrar la duda en él, aparte de despertar toda esa ira que en días no había sentido. Esa que lo hacía arder en llamas rojas, esa misma que lo enervaba y revolvía sus entrañas en busca de sangre.

– ¿D-de d-donde s-sacaste eso?

Se recordó a la pobre Hinata hablando, sólo que ella era más tierna, sus tartamudeos iban acompañados de suaves sonrojos adorables y, seguramente, ella no sanaba tan jodida como sonaba Sakura. Vaya mierda de vida esta. Y todo por abrir la boca y tratar de vengarse. _Estúpida venganza_. ¿No le había arruinado ya suficiente la existencia?

–Del libro. Según el escritor, cuando una mujer quiere un beso de un hombre es porque ella está enamorada de él y reclama sus labios para sellar su amor.

Confirmado. Iba a vomitar. Tanta palabrería cursi lo estaba empalagando y provocándole unas ganas horribles de asesinar. Ni siquiera le hacía falta su katana, con sus manos desnudas rompería el cuello de ese bastardo. _Sí, eso haría_. _**"¿Por qué vas a pegarle?" **_Por tratar de quitarle lo que era suyo. _**"Tú lo que eres es un imbécil".**_

–Sai, yo no…–suspiró audiblemente, tratando de mejorar su respiración entrecortada. –Yo no te pedí el beso por ese motivo.

Él lo había cambiado todo ¡todo! Sabía que era una mala idea hacer pensar al Anbu. Joder, él era un mierda en lo que respecta a las emociones, era un niño pequeño aprendiendo a experimentar. _**"Y**_ _**sin embargo, tú fuiste la que le pidió buscar en su interior."**_ Él no ha buscado en su interior, sólo ha sacado una conclusión equivocada de lo ocurrido y ha supuesto cosas que no son.

Sai ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido. No comprendió como su brillante deducción fue negada por la pelirrosa.

–Entonces ¿por qué?

Sasuke, por primera vez desde que toda esta escena comenzara, sintió que el suplente empezaba a hacer las preguntas a adecuadas y estaba siendo útil.

–Porque estaba confusa y no pensaba con claridad.

–Pero en el libro ponía que…

– ¡Olvídate del estúpido libro! –a estas alturas Sakura se sentía muy frustrada consigo misma y con su amigo. –Yo te pedí que me dijeras qué sentiste cuando nos besamos porque me sentía culpable.

Sai se rascó la cabeza sin entender completamente el comportamiento de la pelirrosa. Por su parte, la joven se había olvidado de que justo detrás de ella un aura oscura emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, que se encontraba escuchando con suma atención y cuidado cada palabra allí pronunciada.

– ¿Culpable por qué?

Sakura suspiró. ¿Qué por qué? Veamos…ah, sí, claro. ¿Por qué estaba enamorada de Sasuke quizás? Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, incómoda, no quería responder esa pregunta. Seguía sin recodar _quién_ estaba en esa misma habitación con ella, dado su estado de ensimismamiento y cierto grado de melancolía mezclado con los cargos de conciencia por usar de esa forma a su amigo. Miró el suelo como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante del mundo y rehuyó de la mirada oscura de Sai. _Maldita fuera ella_. Tragó pesadamente saliva y se insufló valor a sí misma. _**"Llegó la hora de la verdad."**_

–Porque yo…–se le trabó la lengua. Joder. –Estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Silencio. Silencio sepulcral.

Ni un solo ruido se oyó en toda la casa, es más nadie se atrevió a romper la atmósfera cargada de tensión. Sakura por una parte, se sentía hasta aliviada por haber expresado en voz alta la verdad. Pero seguía creyendo que era una zorra de mierda por utilizar de esa forma tan baja a su amigo. Deseó y rezó porque Sai no estuviera muy enfadado y dolido por su actitud, de verdad no quería hacerle daño.

_¡Já! _Eso fue lo que gritó la mente de cierto Uchiha. Una sonrisa de medio lado orgullosa se dibujó en su rostro. Sabía que no podía ser verdad esa blasfemia sobre el supuesto enamoramiento de Sakura por Sai. _**"¿Y entonces de quién está enamorada?" **_¿No era obvio? _**"Definitivamente eres un hijo de puta con suerte no merecida."**_

–Sai…yo…lo siento

Sakura se atrevió a hablar de forma vacilante, sin saber exactamente qué decir en esos momentos, pero sintiendo el deseo de disculparse con su amigo. Sai la miraba con esos orbes negros inexpresivos, sin transmitir nada, incluso, distinguió que su sonrisa falsa se hizo más ancha que antes y supo que simplemente lo hacía para restarle importancia al asunto, para escapar de la situación.

–Está todo bien, no te preocupes, fea.

–Pero yo no debería de…

–Que no importa. –la cortó él.

– ¿Entonces me perdonas? –los jades ojos de la pelirrosa brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. Sai asintió con la cabeza y ella siguiendo sus impulsos se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo. –Gracias–susurró contra su hombro de forma estrangulada, evitando llorar como una estúpida.

–Ten cuidado con él, Sakura. –murmuró en su oído, dejando a su amiga algo sorprendida. –Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Se separó de ella con sutileza, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y desapareció de la nada. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, quedándose estática en el sitio y mirando un punto inconcreto de la pared. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos regresó la cordura a su mente, entró en su casa y cerró la puerta, apoyando la frente contra la madera. Suspiró aliviada por haberse quitado ese gran peso de encima, de verdad se sentía mal por los acontecimientos, pero, sobre todo, se sentía agotada, tanto física, como mentalmente.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a dormir y allí lo encontró. Un balde de agua congelada cayó sobre ella. _Mierda_,_ mierda y más mierda. _Él. Se olvidó de él. Se olvidó de que Sasuke estaba allí. Joder, acababa de confirmarle al Uchiha de que estaba enamorada de él como la estúpida cría de doce años que fue una vez y que, al parecer, seguía siendo. _**"Genial, Sakura, simplemente genial. Sólo a ti se te pudo olvidar él."**_

–Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas. –le reclamó.

Sin embargo, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, acompañándolo esa pose se hombre digno, de pie, erguido en toda su altura, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo y cubierto nada más que por su bóxer. Sin duda una imagen bastante tentadora, _jodidamente tentadora_, diría Sakura.

–Eso no era una conversación privada, ni siquiera _ese_ –se refirió a Sai en un tono despectivo, sin pasar esto desapercibido para la chica–estaba dentro de la casa, cualquiera podría haber escuchado esa conversación.

–Si no lo invité a pasar fue para que no te descubriera a ti aquí, en MI casa y medio desnudo –recalcó perfectamente la palabra "mi" y en su tono de voz se distinguió el rencor.

–Hace un rato no te molestaba tanto que estuviera en TU casa medio desnudo. –atajó mordaz.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo por ese comentario sólo con recordar _qué _estaban haciendo antes de que Sai llegara. _Y ahí estaba de nuevo_. ¡Maldito bastardo! Lo peor fue cuando soltó una carcajada cínica al verla en ese estado de timidez. Se sintió avergonzada, sobre todo después de esa pequeña semi declaración. Joder.

Por otro instante ambos se mantuvieron callados, los jades orbes se negaron a encontrar a los ónix, queriendo, deseando y rogando porque la tierra la tragara en aquel minuto. Pero nada de eso pasó, _para su desgracia_.

–Sigues enamorada de mi–lo soltó abruptamente, así, _sin anestesia_. Y no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Una afirmación impersonal, ya sin gracia, _simplemente fría_.

Dolió. Le dolió. Sakura se volvió a romper una vez más. Levantó su mirada, fulminándolo con esta, alzando su barbilla con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, que francamente, era muy poca, _pero fingió_.

–Será mejor que te vayas. –imitó su tono de voz, comenzando a caminar hasta su dormitorio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba ahora a esta loca bipolar?

–No seas molesta, Sa-ku-ra.

–No lo seas tú, Sa-su-ke–volvió a imitarlo, encarándolo, parando justo enfrente de él.

Y fingía.

Ella fingía estar bien. Pero quería llorar.

–Sal de mi casa, Uchiha–arrastró cada palabra, poniendo en esta última frase todo el odio y rencor que encontró a su paso. Por todo lo que sufrió por él cuando la dejó en ese banco. Por todo lo que sufrió sin saber nada de él, si comería, dormiría o estaría a salvo. Por todo lo que lo extrañó. Por todos sus desplantes. Por todas sus humillaciones. _Por todo. _Por todo el dolor que él le causó.

Sasuke salió como alma que lleva al diablo de la casa de la pelirrosa. Es más, él era el mismo diablo envuelto en llamas grandes, frondosas y ardientes. Cargadas de ira, resentimiento y rabia. Todo en un mismo lote, un mismo remolino que se convertiría en un huracán, uno que arrasaría con todo y todos. _Destrucción, muerte, sangre_. Era todo lo que pensó el Uchiha al azotar la puerta de entrada y ser recibido por la fría noche de otoño de Konoha.

¿Cómo se atrevía a echarlo? ¿Qué se pensaba que era? ¡Demonios! _**"¿Te ha echado de tu reino su esclava?"**_ Cállate. Sakura no era su esclava, simplemente follaban, nada más, era algo consentido por ambos y que disfrutaban ambos. Nunca le exigió nada. _**"Sólo una fidelidad nunca dicha"**_ Eso era mentira. _**"¿Quién se la pasa diciendo **_**Sakura es mía**_**?" **_Eso es diferente. _**"¿Quién se enojó porque ella se besara con otro?" **_Joder, era suya. _**"¿Y eso no es pedir fidelidad? ¿Atarla a ti?" **_Jódete. _**"No, Uchiha, jódete tú."**_

Pateó una piedra con fuerza, mandándola a volar lejos y, entonces, lo vio. Gruñó al percibirlo. Él apareció a pocos pasos de él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Una mala noche, Uchiha? –preguntó Sai con cierto tono amable, ni siquiera era irónico, aunque se notaba a leguas su falsedad.

–Era una buena noche hasta que tú llegaste para joderme. –escupió, casi sin darse cuenta, diciendo lo que pensaba.

–Comprendo, te jodí el plan con Sakura ¿eh? –comentó inocentemente.

En un movimiento Sasuke tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Sai, acercándolo a su cara. Sus ojos brillaron con el rojo del Shanringan activado y el Anbu ni siquiera se inmutó.

–Cállate. ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de eso? –interrogó, apretando el agarre sobre él.

–Nada qué tu no sepas. –y el shinobi esta vez sí demostró algo: enfado. Había dejado de sonreír. –Tú le haces daño, la usas como a una muñeca de trapo sin importarte sus sentimientos…

–Cállate, qué sabrás tú de emociones –gruñó Sasuke

–Pero, sobre todo, sabes que tú eres un bastardo que no la merece.

_Touché._

_

* * *

__¿Comentarios acerca del fic? Nada xD Amo joder al Uchiha, pero eso ya lo sabían xD Creo que en este capítulo le he cambiado la personalidad a Sai, no estoy segura xD_

_Gracias a todos por sus alertas, favoritos y, sobre todo, por sus maravillosos reviews *.*_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	11. Ladrón

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo de siempre xD

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**11. **__Ladrón._

Estúpido, idiota, maldito hijo de… su madre. ¿Cómo se atrevía _ese_ suplente de pacotilla a decirle _eso _a él? ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía? ¿Con qué cara? Susuke gruñó por enésima vez en el día. _Jodido_. Simplemente estaba jodidamente gruñón. Ni las moscas se aventuraban a posarse en su hombro y molestarlo con su monótono zumbido. Mala señal, _muy mala_. Su humor era sumamente sensible a irritarse con facilidad y que él perdiera el control no podía significar nada bueno, para la salud de los demás, _por supuesto_.

Ese _gran_ estúpido los había estado siguiendo o algo por el estilo. ¡No tenía lógica! Era más que evidente que sabía de los fortuitos encuentros entre ambos. No supo exactamente cómo se enteró, porque tampoco tuvo la paciencia y cordura para preguntárselo, pero seguía siendo un golpe a su orgullo que _esa cosa_ supiera su _pequeño _secretito y él no lo hubiera ni captado, ni siquiera lo vio venir. ¡Era absurdo! Habían tenido _cuidado_. _**"Ejem… ¿te suena el hospital de algo, amigo?" **_Bueno, quizás no del todo…pero la mayoría de las veces tuvieron sexo en lugares _decentes,_ por así decirlo, y nunca notó una presencia. _**"Es un Anbu" **_Como si era el puto Hokage. _**"Algún día tu orgullo no cabrá por esa puerta, Uchiha"**_ Algún día…_algún día_.

Se encontraba en el tejado de su hogar, con el ceño fruncido, al frente, ante sus ojos ónix, se apreciaban las demás casas del barrio Uchiha, la mayoría derrumbadas y en pésimas condiciones. La única que había arreglado y habilitado para poder vivir era la principal y, por ende, la más grande. Y de cierta forma ese paisaje tan desolador del que fue, en su día, un lugar lleno de vida y color, lo frustraba aún más, si cabe. Le traía recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos que no quería reproducir en su cabeza, porque entonces, los malditos pensamientos retorcidos acudían a él. _**"¿Cuáles? ¿Esos de revivir el clan Uchiha? ¿Te refieres a esos?" **_Y…mierda. _Bocazas._

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha quería revivir su clan, quería darle vida a esas sombrías casas en ruinas. _**"¿Eres consciente de que para hacer eso necesitas un útero, es decir, una mujer, para que quede claro?" **_Sí, maldita sea, sí. Sabía que para lograr _ese objetivo_ tenía, primero, que encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a ser la madre de sus hijos, cosa difícil. _**"¿Ah, pero aún la tienes que buscar? Pensaba que ya la tenías…" **_Joder. No. No podía pedirle _eso_ a _ella,_ no podía hacerle _eso_ a ella. _**"Uchiha, llevas como tres meses haciendo **_**eso**_** con ella". **_¡Demonios! Eso no, _eso, _se refería a_ eso. _Follar era una cosa muy diferente a tener hijos. _**"¿Y crees que encontrarás a alguien que desee un hijo tuyo, de un traidor?"**_

_Traidor. _La palabra estaba escrita a fuego en su piel, bien lo sabía él. Por muy atractivo que fuese, ninguna mujer del pueblo querría casarse con él, como tampoco desearía llevar el fruto de su unión en su vientre. No, _claro que no_. Y esto le volvió a recordar que follar era un término totalmente diferente a concebir. _Diversión, obligación_. _**"No siempre es obligación. Las parejas tienen hijos por amor, Uchiha". **_Bien, vale ¿y si dejaba el tema? Tenía un humor de mierda, no quería empeorarlo pensando en _eso. __**"Cobarde"**_

Resopló casi como un caballo relinchando. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, buscando una paciencia que no tenía y que sí necesitaba. Pensó qué hacer, no quería seguir allá arriba subido, al parecer no lo ayudaba tanto como creyó en un principio, sólo le trajo recuerdos y temas _prohibidos_. Y una idea descabellada acudió a su mente, iluminándolo. _El idiota_. Puede que Naruto fuera un traga ramen despistado, tonto e impulsivo, sobre todo hablador, pero no estaba mal para perder el tiempo un rato y olvidarse de cierta pelirrosa molesta. Sonrió con

arrogancia. Le daría una paliza al idiota con un entrenamiento y destensaría sus músculos.

* * *

Dio una vuelta en la cama, y otra, y otra, y otra más. Ya no podía dormir, suspiró, derrotada. Se giró quedando bocarriba, con las manos sobre su abdomen y los ojos mirando el blanco techo de su habitación. La mente estaba en blanco, pensaba, pero a la vez no pensaba nada. Era extraño. Y ella no sabía qué sentir, o qué debería sentir en ese instante.

No logró descansar las horas necesarias, esa mañana llamó para ausentarse del trabajo, sin demasiados ánimos para poder levantarse, sin la cabeza fría para poder salvar vidas, es más, sabía que en ese estado, no sería útil, y eso le molestaba. Ella era una médico ninja, no podía caer ante una estupidez como aquella. Joder, tendría que estar acostumbrada a la maldita insensibilidad del Uchiha y, aun así, le dolía. Le quemaba el alma. Oprimió su corazón y se obligó a _fingir, _se obligó a no llorar_, no delante de él. _Porque sí, en la intimidad de su hogar, sola y vacía, se desahogó. Lloró y cada lágrima derramada alivió un poco más su dolor, aunque no lo hizo desaparecer, la ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor. Y no lloró por ese hecho, lloró por todo y por nada, porque era una idiota patética con un corazón sensible y ya está. ¿Y ahora? Ahora simplemente se sentía un poco menos pesada.

Decidió que ya era hora de levantase, el sol hacía rato se había colocado en su lugar en el cielo azul, ya era tarde, podía escuchar el ajetreo en la calle y supo que pronto seria la hora de comer al observar el reloj. Y ella sin hacer nada. Como si se las hubiera invocado, sus tripas rugieron en ese instante. Era hora del desayuno.

* * *

– ¡Estúpido, tengo hambre! –se quejó por enésima vez Naruto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, _una vez más_. Qué extraño que esa cosa rubia tuviera hambre…sumamente extraño. Sólo llevaban una hora de entrenamiento y básicamente no habían hecho mucho. El rubio no se puso todo lo serio que el Uchiha esperaba y cada dos por tres se quejaba de lo cansado que estaba y que iba a morir por falta de comida.

–Idiota, deja de quejarte y pelea en serio.

–Yo si peleo en serio, y no me llames idiota, estúpido. –se defendió muy ofendido.

–Idiota.

–Estúpido.

–Idiota. –Sasuke estaba muy tranquilo, imperturbable.

– ¡Estúpido! –Naruto, evidentemente, no. Apretaba los puños con rabia e hinchó los mofletes de forma infantil. Sasuke esperaba provocarlo con la intención de hacerlo lugar más intenso. No surtió efecto. El rubio se negó a colaborar. –Pues ahora por listo no entreno, ¡de verás! Yo me voy a comer.

–Perdedor. –gruñó el Uchiha.

Vio como su amigo se alejaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, _sin esperarle_, silbando cualquier cancioncilla tonta. Sasuke se quedó allí parado, no sabía si seguirlo o no. Y sólo al recordar a Karin y Suigetsu discutir ya le dolió la cabeza. Prefería acompañar al idiota a comer, total, él igualmente tenía hambre y un poco de ramen no lo mataría.

Se colocó a su altura en silencio, notó la sonrisa ancha del Uzumaki, pero no hizo comentario alguno, ninguno de los dos tenía que decir algo. Y, sin embargo, Naruto sabía que algo le pasaba a su amigo. Puede que él no fuera la persona más perceptiva del planeta, más bien era despistado. Y también era posible que el Uchiha fuera de todo menos hablador, pero lo conocía. Algo lo inquietaba y molestaba. Le agradaba entrenar con él, siempre era reconfortante, pero no era _normal_ que él fuera a buscarlo para pelear. Es más, lo provocaba para que se esforzara y al no conseguir su objetivo se frustraba más.

– ¿Y bien? –Lo miró de reojo– ¿qué te pasa?

–Nada–fue la escueta respuesta del Uchiha, siempre tan inexpresiva.

–No doy idiota…–notó la mirada significativa de su amigo y enrojeció de rabia–Pese a lo que todos opinen, yo seré el próximo Hokage de esta villa ¡de verás! Y cuando lo sea les daré una patada en el culo a ¡todos! ¡Haré que me respeten!

Y ahí venía de nuevo con su absurda perorata de ser el próximo Hokage, bla, bla, bla ¿No tenía nada nuevo? Ya podría inventarse algo mejor. _**"Tú eras igual de aburrido con tu venganza, así que no te quejes tanto, Uchiha." **_No era lo mismo. _**"Pero seguías siendo un plasta obsesivo." **_

–Sasuke, vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

¿Lo que sea? _¡Já! _¿Y qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué había estado follando con Sakura, su amor platónico de infancia y qué el suplente lo había descubierto? Había dos posibles reacciones si le contaba eso: Una era un ataque de risa histérico, porque no le creía _**"¿Y quién lo haría?"**_ La segunda, tirarse a su cuello. Las dos eran una mierda y, sobre todo, molestas. Lidiar con un Naruto escandaloso o con uno enojado, era básicamente la misma tortura para su cabeza. ¿Y qué decirle para acallarlo y lo dejara en paz?

–No me pasa nada, Naruto.

Este entrecerró los ojos, parándose abruptamente y señalándolo con un dedo.

–Te pasa algo, lo sé, lo noto ¡de verás!

–Naruto, ¿qué haces?

Mierda. ¿Y ese qué diablos hacía allí? ¿Tenía siempre que aparecer de la nada y joderlo con su puta existencia? _**"Aunque en realidad te ha librado de contestarle a Naruto" **_¿Y qué? Que se joda.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, observando al sonriente Sai, con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda. Realmente logró asustarlo, había brincado en el sitio a causa del sobresalto, y es que, no se lo esperaba. Estaba demasiado entretenido tratando de descubrir que le pasaba a Sasuke… y ahora que lo decía ¿no estaba su amigo mirando de manera muy fea al Anbu? Si las miradas mataran, él estaría muerto seguramente. Naruto, parado en medio de ambos, los miró al uno y al otro, sin entender ese pequeño duelo de miradas.

– ¿Qué tal, Sasuke? ¿Sigues jodido? –retintín, burla se escuchó en su tono de voz, pero, sin embargo, no dejó de sonreír.

– ¿Dime, ahora te dedicas a espiar a las personas, _Sai_? –escupió con asco él.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza ¿esto qué era?

– ¿Y tú te dedicas a tocar lo que no mereces? –le devolvió la pregunta, ampliando su sonrisa.

Sasuke lo iba a descuartizar, es más ¿a qué estaba esperando? Se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su katana y estaba dispuesto a pelear con ese imbécil. Y no sólo iba a pelear, iba a matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente. Ya lo había jodido lo suficiente. Y lo iba hacer, pero…algo lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué ocurre, chicos?

La voz femenina teñida de preocupación y duda inundó sus oídos, llegando a su cerebro, sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba. Sakura acababa de llegar, se encontraba justo detrás del Uchiha, no pasando desapercibido para sus ojos analíticos verdes dónde tenía colocada la mano. Observó el rostro confundido de Naruto y el sonriente de Sai. Sasuke estaba enojado, se notaba a leguas, sus músculos estaban en tensión y su aura más oscura que nunca. Suspiró. Lo qué no entendía era por qué estaba peleando, no alcanzó a escuchar nada de la conversación.

–Nada, fea. –le respondió de lo más natural Sai.

– ¿De verdad pretendes que me crea eso?

–Solo estábamos intercambiando unas palabras, Sasuke y yo.

–Ya… –dijo sin creérselo del todo.

Por un momento, todos quedaron sumidos en el más remoto de los silencios, hasta que las tripas de Naruto rugieron, ganando que todas las miradas se centraran en él.

– ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Ramen! Quiero ramen. ¿Vamos a comer ramen, chicos?

Sai asintió. Pasó por el lado de Sasuke, sus hombros chocaron apropósito, pero ninguno cedió ni agachó la mirada. Los ojos ónix del Uchiha transmitieron su odio y discordancia. _Estúpido_. Si no hubiera sido por Sakura lo hubiera matado. Si, lo habría asesinado. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? _**"¿Te molesta que te digan la verdad?" **_Joder, cállate. _**"Pero sabes que tiene razón, no mereces a Sakura, no mereces nada de lo que te da."**_ Sakura…

Se dio la vuelta, ella se iba a ir con ellos. No, de eso nada. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un callejón. Las calles a esas horas estaban desérticas y prácticamente allí no había ni dios, pero por si acaso… _**"¿Te da vergüenza que te vean con ella?" **_No, más bien era al revés. Si a ella lo veían con él la gente pensaría mal. _**"¿Y te importa?" **_Sí, porque al fin y al cabo, ella no merecía ser insultada por su culpa. _**"Me sorprende que pienses en alguien más que no seas tú, Sasuke. Es más, me sorprende que te preocupe eso y no otras cosas que sí le puedan hacer daño de verdad a Sakura…como por ejemplo, no sé, ¿tus palabras de anoche? ¿Tu insensibilidad?" **_Joder. Mierda. Pero le infló el orgullo saber que ella seguía enamorada de él _**"Eres todavía más despistado de Naruto ¿aún no te habías esterado?" **_

– ¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? –preguntó con su mejor tono hostil Sakura, soltándose del agarre de la mano masculina y cruzándose de brazos, casi protegiéndose a sí misma, abrazándose e inculcándose ánimos, _sumamente necesarios_.

¿Qué quería? _**"¿No sabes lo que quieres?"**_ No. _**"No me jodas, Uchiha. ¿Arrastras a la chica al callejón y no sabes qué carajo quieres de ella?" **_En realidad, simplemente, no quería que estuviera cerca de ese imbécil. _**"Celoso" **_Él lo cabreaba y ella era suya. _**"Mira que fácil lo solucionas tu todo reclamándola como tuya. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Uchiha"**_

Ante el mutismo de Sasuke, la pelirrosa comenzó a desesperarse, acabando por desesperarse. No podía más. Esto era frustrante. ¿Qué carajos quería de ella?

–Me voy.

– ¡No!

Y la sorprendió. La sorprendió que él gritara al instante que no se fuera. No fue una petición, fue una estúpida orden, _qué raro_. _**"¿Qué haces Uchiha?" **_No lo sabía, mierda.

– ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres de mi, Sasuke? ¿Necesitas acaso que te explique porque te eche de mi casa ayer? ¿O quizás me lo vienes a reclamar?

Y volvió a explotar y a soltar por su boca lo que le cruzaba su mente, sin medir sus palabras, sin controlar su tono rencoroso y amargo, simplemente liberándose. Sasuke se quedó de piedra, mirándola, sin ninguna expresión reflejada en su rostro. _**"Esto te pasa por no pensar."**_

– ¡Maldita sea! No te quedes callado, respóndeme. –Gritó exasperada, no soportando el jodido silencio, no pudiendo tolerar todo aquello, la superaba– Oh, lo olvidaba, eres el señorito elocuencia–soltó con sarcasmo.

Y a partir de aquel momento, todos los insultos que recibió no fueron escuchados. Un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos y de lo único que era consciente era de los labios de Sakura moverse con suma rapidez. _Carnosos, sonrosados, apetecibles_. Así eran esos labios que tanto se negó a probar. Y…y estaba harto, cansado y frustrado con tanta mierda. Estaba hasta los cojones de tanta palabrería cargada de odio. Porque no pudo soportar más insultos de _su_ boca, porque no pudo soportar que ella fuera la que lo llamara _traidor_. Por eso…la besó.

Aunque en realidad no fuera un beso, sólo hizo chocar una boca contra la otra, aplastando sus labios contra los suyos, haciéndola callar. No pudiéndola soportar más. Los ojos jades se quedaron abiertos, desorbitados, impactados. Los ónix la observaron.

Y no fue como ella imaginaba que sería. _Decepción_. Y, sin embargo, fue diferente al beso con Sai. Y quizás la diferencia distaba en que aquel fue consentido, este no. Se separó, empujando al Uchiha. Él pudo haberse negado apartarse, pudo hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Le robó un beso. _Un beso_. Sasuke la besó. Y se sentía mal. No era lo que ella esperaba, no sintió lo que deseaba y simplemente no era lo que ella quería.

Levantó la mano para abofetearlo. Se lo merecía, por bastardo, por usarla, por besarla sin su consentimiento, por _ladrón_. Y la mano nunca llegó a su destino, él la sostuvo en alto, retándola con la mirada. Una vez, nunca dos.

–Eres…eres un…

– ¿Bastardo? –se burló.

–Aparte de eso, un ladrón.

* * *

_Odié este capítulo T.T y no me sale mejor, no me sale como quiero y es frustrante T.T lo siento T.T prometo que el siguiente será mejor T.T _

_Gracias por sus reviews, no me esperaba que les gustara el capítulo anterior, sinceramente xD _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	12. Paranoia

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**12. **__Paranoia. _

¿Y cómo diablos había llegado a esta situación tan lamentable? No lo sabía exactamente, es más, joder, que mierda, se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza y se quedaba corta. Y es que, la escena no podría ser más inverosímil y _triste_. Estaba echando todo su jodido desayuno en la calle mientras el bastardo la sujetaba por los hombros. Sí, el bastardo, _él_. _Sasuke_. Increíble, patético y absurdo. Tres en uno. ¿A qué es jodidamente patético? _**"Desgraciadamente para ti, lo es." **_

Simplemente después de soltar sus últimas palabras _**"Más precisamente, eran gritos, Sakura"**_ acerca de lo cabrón que era el Uchiha, sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco brusco, se tambaleó ligeramente y entonces los alimentos que había tragado esa mañana le subieron por el esófago. Y…_puajj_, todo fuera, como si ella fuera la protagonista poseída por Satanás de una película de terror. _**"Y es que, tú has sido poseída por el diablo en todos los sentidos ¿No, Sakura?" **_No ayudas, gracias.

Su boca estaba sumamente pastosa, aún tenía el asqueroso sabor amargo de la bilis en las glándulas del gusto de su lengua y le apestaba el aliento. _Genial_. Se tomó con ambas manos el estómago y se incorporó en toda su mediana estatura. Zarandeó los hombros, sintiendo allí, aún, las manos masculinas y buscó la pared, apoyándose en ella. Cerró los ojos.

Estaba pálida, y más que blanca, se veía amarrilla, observó Sasuke sin decir una sola palabra. Había permanecido de pie, a su lado, sujetándola mientras ella vomitaba. _Aunque pareciera increíble_. No le gustó verla así. _**"¿Y a quién le agrada ver a alguien así, Uchiha?" **_En su rostro no había rastro de ninguna maldita emoción, y esto, desesperó a Sakura. Sus ojos verdes se dedicaron a mirar con desinterés lo que ella misma había echado. Arrugó la nariz. _Patético_. Hoy esa iba a ser su jodida palabra estrella. Veamos, busquemos en el diccionario la palabra "patético" y allí aparecerá el nombre de Sakura Haruno. Sí señor, bien hecho, cada día te superas. _**"No seas tan dura contigo misma" **_¿Ahora quién se contradice?

–M-mejor me voy a mi c-casa. Ya estoy b-bien–su voz sonó temblorosa, ronca y rasposa. La combinación perfecta para aparentar que estás bien. _Chupi_ _piruli_.

–Te llevo a casa.

–No es necesario.

–No fue una pregunta. –la penetró con sus orbes ónix, de forma significativa. –Sí es necesario.

.

.

La ayudó a lavarse la cara, a cambiarse de ropa y la dejó acostada en posición fetal en su cama, _en su casa_. Y él se había marchado. _Ido_. De todos modos, Sakura no lo quería allí, es más estaba seguro de lo cuán deseosa se encontraba de que se fuera. Seguía enfadada. _Molestia_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan molesta? _**"¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?" **_

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por las calles de Konoha, tenía hambre y se dirigía al Ichiraku, supuso que el idiota se pondría de pesado si no le decía que Sakura estaba indispuesta. No tenía ganas de soportar a Naruto quejándose. Podía llegar a ser un pesado de mil demonios si se lo proponía.

Resopló como un gato enfadado y, nuevamente, acudieron a él los recuerdos de momentos antes, justo cuando cometió esa gran estupidez. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos hizo _eso_? Joder, es más, ¿qué carajo le pasaba? Vale, era consciente de que no había sido _muy_ sensible al pronunciar las palabras clave: "_Sigues enamorada de mí"_. _**"La verdad es que tu punto fuerte no es ser sensible, Uchiha. Si existiera una premio al más cruel de Konoha seguro que tú lo ganas" **__Qué honor__**. "¿No te hace ilusión?" **_¡Vete al diablo! _**"Irritable"**_

Vale, fue un bastardo y ¿acaso eso era un novedad? _**"¿La verdad? No"**_ Pero… _¡Demonios!_ ¿Con qué intenciones retuvo a Sakura en ese estúpido callejón? No lo entendía. Tenía claro que no deseaba que ella estuviera al lado de ese…imbécil. _**"¿Te refieres al encanto de Sai?" **_Gruñó. Ese ser no le gustaba y no lo quería cerca de _su_ Sakura. La posesividad envolvió al Uchiha, una vez más. _Qué raro_. Y, sin embargo, no era sólo por eso por lo que no quería que ella fuera con ellos, y seguía sin saber por qué o qué. _**"¿Quizás querías disculparte sin saberlo? ¿Tú conciencia jugó contigo Uchiha?" **_

Prefirió hacer caso omiso a esa sugerencia y siguió adelante, giró a la izquierda y encontró el establecimiento. Ya desde fuera, se escuchaban los gritos ininteligibles de Naruto. Sasuke bufó ante esto. _Escandaloso_. Siempre era igual. Entró, se acomodó y pidió un tazón de ramen. El rubio miró alternativamente la entrada y a su amigo, irritando al pelinegro. Y de pronto, fue como si una lucecita se encendiera en la cabeza del Uzumaki, una idea cruzó su mente y abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?

–Naruto, llevamos como veinte minutos aquí y ¿recién ahora te das cuenta de la falta de la fea? –preguntó la indudable voz de Sai.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y pidió paciencia. ¿Qué clase de idiota tenía por amigo? ¿No decía que Sakura era su mejor amiga, como su hermana? Joder, fue su amor platónico durante años ¿y no captaba que la chica no había ido al Ichiraku? Suspiró. _Ramen_. Al rubio el ramen lo cegaba, por eso no se habría dado cuenta. Además, qué carajo, estábamos hablando de Naruto Uzumaki, él era un despistado.

–Bueno…sí…–se rascó la nuca con signos de culpabilidad y rió nerviosamente. No tenía remedio.

–Está indispuesta. –fue la escueta e inexpresiva respuesta de Sasuke.

Tomó su tazón de ramen y comenzó a comerlo tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada suspicaz del rubio. Entrecerró los ojos, acercándose más de la cuenta al Uchiha. Este trato de no alterarse, de verdad lo intentó, pero le molestaba, ciertamente, que invadieran de ese modo su espacio vital, su jodido espacio vital.

– ¿Y dónde está ahora?

–En su casa.

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

–Yo la acompañé.

Un dialogo de respuestas rápidas y cortas, frías, neutrales, sin especificar ni aclarar nada. Unas preguntas interesadas, cada vez con más recelo en su tono de voz.

– ¿Tú la acompañaste? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Los ojos ónix se clavaron en él y asintió con la cabeza, como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa, como si no notara el por qué de tanta expectación o estupefacción. La boca del rubio se abrió _ligeramente_ más de la cuenta, se encontraba sin habla, paralizado, no se esperaba eso de Sasuke. Él más que nadie sabía que cuando eran compañeros de equipo, antes de que se fuera, cuidaba de que a Sakura no le pasara nada. Más de una vez se puso en medio para evitar que ella fuera herida, y sin embargo, era consciente de que el Uchiha ya no era ese chico. Había cambiado, puede que hubiera regresado, pero…joder, no se lo esperaba ¿era mala persona por eso, por no esperarse un gesto así de su mejor amigo? Zarandeó la cabeza y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas felices características de él, y le devolvió el asentimiento de cabeza al pelinegro. _**"Acabas de demostrar ser humano, Uchiha." **_

– ¿Y qué le pasaba a Sakura? –rompió, el recién formado, silencio Sai.

–Vomitó. –respondió de forma seca.

Por unos instantes ambas miradas oscuras se quedaron contemplándose, fulminándose. Sai con esa sonrisa hipócrita, Sasuke con la expresión seria. Naruto los miraba alternativamente, notando la tensión crecer entre ambos. _Qué follón_.

–Chicos, vamos, tranquilícense, ¡de verás! –Los trató de aplacar Uzumaki. –Seguramente le sentó mal el desayuno.

–O está en estado.

_Plaf. _

¿Escucharon eso? Fue el balde de agua fría que transformó el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha en confusión y, sobre todo, terror.

– ¿En estado? ¿Estado de qué?

Y ese fue Naruto preguntando.

–Embarazada, Naruto. Yo leí en un libro que las mujeres si sufrían vómitos y mareos era posible que estuvieran embarazadas. –comentó como el que no quiere la cosa, mirando de reojo al Uchiha. –Pero eso no es posible ¿verdad, Sasuke?

_Plaf._

¿Escucharon eso? Fue el golpe que dio la silla al chocar contra el suelo cuando Sasuke Uchiha se levantó, como si de un resorte se tratara, asuntando a los presentes.

–Me voy, ahí tiene–dejó un par de monedas y se fue.

Naruto no sabía si reírse, gritar o llorar. No entendía nada, era frustrante. ¿Sakura embarazada? ¿Sasuke amable? ¿Sai retando al Uchiha? Esto era demasiado para su cabecita. Observó a su amigo, el cual seguía sonriendo con esa misma falsedad y quizás con cierto regocijo. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿A qué vino todo eso? Sakura no está embarazada ¡de verás!

–Yo solo hice un inocente comentario. –se encogió de hombros.

Sus pisadas cada vez eran más fuertes, sus manos en los bolsillos cada vez se apretaban más y si sus músculos se tensionaban más, seguramente explotaría. También podía ir a matarlo y acabar con toda esa mierda. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar una cosa así ese ninja de pacotilla suplente? ¡Por favor! Valiente estupidez aquella. _**"Y si es tan estúpido, ¿por qué te fuiste?" **_Porque él no tenía porque soportar a un idiota hablando gilipolleces sin sentido. Además, Sakura se cuidaba. _**"¿Y si se olvidó de tomar la píldora? Sabes que a veces es despistada…"**_ Cállate. Sakura no estaba embarazada. Esa molestia rosa no se había podido olvidar de tomarse la pastilla. No podía. _Ni debía_. No. Ella no estaba embarazada, _no podía_. Fin del tema. _**"Terco."**_

Le sentó mal el desayuno, eso es todo. Se repitió una y otra, y otra, y otra vez el Uchiha. Se auto convenció de que vomitara no tenía nada que ver con un posible bebé, podía haberse encontrado por cualquier otra cosa. Y ella no había tenido otro síntoma que indicara que estuviera en cinta. Así que…no tenía por qué preocuparse. _**"¿Y por qué sigues pensando en ello entonces?" **__¡Maldita sea! _

Y como si algún dios de turno quisiera castigarlo a todos sitios donde miraba veía mujeres embarazadas, niños correteando y bebés llorando. Se quedó parado en medio de la calle, observando con sus ojos desorbitados esos vientres abultados, y se imaginó que era el de Sakura. Comenzó a sudar frío. Contempló a esos mocosos escandalosos tirando de las mangas de sus padres llamando su atención, y se imaginó que eran minis pelinegros, copias en reducido de él con ojos verdes brillando y sonrisas petulantes. Escuchó esos llantos desconsolados y casi creyó volverse loco.

Pero quizás lo peor fue cuando sintió que algo le tiraba de la tela de su pantalón hacía abajo. Poco a poco, descendió su mirada hasta el suelo y allí vio lo que no esperaba ver. Una niña. Pero esa niña era especial, era como Sakura, con el cabello rosa brillante, una cara redonda de mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa alegre. Y como particularidad poseía unos encantadores ojos negros como la misma noche, _iguales a los suyos_. La observó _casi, casi_, embelesado.

–Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

"_**Reacciona Uchiha. Deja de parecer un estúpido loco paranoico." **_

Agitó la cabeza, regresando al mundo real. Las embarazadas, sus copias y la niña desaparecieron. Su fantasía, ese juego traidor de su mente, ese pequeño ataque de pánico sufrido, desapareció y en su lugar se encontró con una jovencita de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate. Y se sintió ¿decepcionado? _**"¿Te gustó la imagen de una mini Sakura, Uchiha? ¿Una hija tuya y de ella?" **_No, cállate.

Los ojitos brillosos seguían allí, admirándolo quizás. Él asintió con la cabeza y notó esa sonrisa hacerse más amplia que antes, enseñando una boca de dientes de leche, con dos pequeños huecos delante. Y justo cuando se iba a atrever a acariciar los mechones cobrizos la voz de su madre la llamó asustada al verla hablar con _el traidor_. La pequeña se fue corriendo, despidiéndose de él con la mano, sin apartar esa expresión alegre de su rostro. Y allí se quedó él, con la mano extendida, tocando el aire.

* * *

_En fiiiiiiin xD Lo sé, me tardé mucho y el capítulo es cortito xD pensaba seguirlo, pero me gusta dejarlos medio con la intriga y además, encantan ese final xD Soy mala, muahhahaaaaaaaaaaaa xD_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, lograron animarme, el capítulo anterior realmente no me gustaba y siento si decepcioné a alguien. _

_Nos leemos! ^^ _


	13. Patético color rojizo

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**13. **__Patético color rojizo_

Se tomó con ambas manos el estómago. Maldita sea, le dolía. ¿No debería sentirse mejor después de vomitar? ¡Joder! Vale, respirar, tenía que respirar. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo por la nariz y lo exhaló lentamente, _muy lentamente_, por la boca, controlando así su respiración desigual y jadeante. Y quizás lo peor era el mareo. La habitación le daba vueltas, por eso, mantenía los ojos cerrados, y aun así, la sensación de vértigo la seguía invadiendo, notando como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Volvió a maldecir, con una amplia variedad de insultos que ni siquiera supiera que existieran o estuvieran en su vocabulario. _**"Lo que logra la fiebre". **_

¿Y ella era una médico ninja? ¡Qué diablos comió para ponerse así! Pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto le afectaba, definitivamente eso de comer cualquier cosa no era bueno, _nada bueno_. Intentó acomodarse mejor en la cama, subiendo más las rodillas, colocándose en posición fetal, encogiéndose en sí misma, haciendo un ovillo pelirrosa debajo de las mantas. Y seguía teniendo frío. ¡Tres! Tres estúpidas mantas la cobijaban, pese a todo, los dientes le castañeaban, mientras un sudor frío le bajaba por la sien.

_Patético_. La palabra mágica, la palabra del día, la palabra que la definía, acudió a su mente con rapidez, sin fallas y con precisión. Todo esto era muy patético. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, lo más patético de la mañana fue la estúpida escena que vivió. Ella vomitando y _él _sujetándola, ella no pudiendo con su alma y _él _llevándola a casa.

Suspiró en voz alta, casi sonando como un gato enfurruñado. Esto era una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla sin fin. Sólo con pensar en comida le daban arcadas, nuevamente. Y, lo más gracioso de todo, es que se sentía débil, con falta de alimentos en su cuerpo, desganada, sin fuerzas. Joder. Quizás por eso, poco a poco, su conciencia se fue desvaneciendo y su respiración ralentizando, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y así la encontró Sasuke, dormida. Había entrado por la ventana, cual ladrón trepando por un tejado para colarse en un hogar ajeno y asaltar a los dueños. ¿La diferencia? Él no iba con la intención de llevarse nada. _**"Quizás ya le has robado sin darte cuenta, Uchiha." **_

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la observó en el más pulcro de los silencios, simplemente escuchando su respiración tranquila, concentrado en el subir y bajar de su pecho. Y, poco a poco, casi sin proponérselo o darse cuenta, su mirada decayó hasta su vientre abrazado, protegido por sus brazos. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería abultado. Como se vería embarazada. _Mierda._ _**"¿Uchiha, te das cuenta de lo que piensas?"**_ Cállate, no ayudas. Él no debería hacerse esas preguntas, simplemente porque eso no estaba pasando y no iba a pasar. Punto. _**"¿Y final o seguido?"**_

Sin embargo, pese a sus recriminaciones mentales, pese a su auto convencimiento de que las palabras de Sai eran una blasfemia en su contra, un llano intento de mortificarlo _**"¿Intento?" **_no podía sacarse de la mente la jodida imagen de Sakura embarazada, llevando en su vientre un bebé. _Un hijo. Suyo_. Un sentimiento de satisfacción, un pequeño, pero evidente y significativo, calorcillo se apoderó de un lugar en concreto de su pecho: su corazón. Logrando, a su vez, que su ego creciera como la espuma de una botella de champán y una sonrisa petulante se dibujara en sus labios. _¡Demonios! _

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces, despertando de su apoplejía, tornando, nuevamente, su rostro a uno inexpresivo, obviando las sensaciones que lo embargaron segundos antes. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Estaba loco, desequilibrado, mentalmente incapacitado. _**"¿No eras tú el que quería renacer su clan?" **_Joder, y quería, claro que quería. _**"¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?" **_No quería hacerlo así. No así. _**"¿Y cómo entonces? ¿No pensarás que los niños vienen de la cigüeña, no Uchiha?" **_

Sakura se removió en sueños, alertándolo y sacándolo de su perorata y disputa sin ganador, _o quizás sí_. Los ojos jades fueron abriéndose de a poco, cegada por la claridad proveniente de la ventana. La chica notó cierto hundimiento en un lado de su cama, pero aún no enfocaba correctamente su visión y no distinguía más que una figura borrosa. No fue hasta que se encontró con los orbes ónix que supo quién era el que se encontraba a su lado, sentado en su cama y hundiendo su colchón. _Sasuke._

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó débilmente, sonando su voz en un murmullo ronco.

¿Cómo explicarlo? No podía simplemente decirle: Verás, vine para saber si estás embarazada ¿Lo estás? ¿Has sido tan sumamente estúpida como para olvidarte de tomar la píldora? _**"Mmm….puedes, por poder, puedes, aunque sonarías un poco brusco" **_¿Sólo un poco? Y llegamos a la famosa pregunta del millón: ¿Cómo preguntárselo? _**"Haces buenas preguntas, ahora adivina la respuesta, Uchiha" **_No ayudas. _**"No era esa mi intención, tampoco, Uchiha" **_

– ¿Sasuke?

Los ojos revoltosos e inquisidores de Sakura buscaron en él alguna respuesta, alguna emoción, simplemente _algo_. Pero lo único que _creyó ver_ fue un abismo de contradicción, como si peleara consigo mismo. Y eso era absurdo ¿verdad? No es como si fuera o se pareciera a ella. ¿Entonces era posible que hubiera ido a saber cómo se encontraba? _**"¿Qué se supone que te has fumado, Sakura? Te tengo dicho que fumar es malo." **_Lo decía en serio. Por más que en su cabeza buscó una respuesta lógica, no la encontró.

– ¿Viniste a ver cómo estaba? –dudó, tembló y vaciló, estaba atónita.

–Hpm

Y esa fue la elocuente respuesta de él. Apartó a mirada, girando la cabeza a un lado, levantando la barbilla con aparente orgullo. _**"¿Qué orgullo, Uchiha? Ha dado en el clavo"**_ No. _**"Oh, sí. No sólo querías saber sobre el posible embarazo, estabas preocupado por ella" **_¿Y qué si era así? Si era cierto que estaba embarazada, era la madre de su hijo, es decir, _su hijo_.

Sakura pensó seriamente que estaba comenzando a delirar, sí, eso debía ser. ¿Eso fue un sonrojo? ¿De verdad las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de un leve rubor sonrosado, apenas visible? ¿En serio? _**"Y repito ¿qué te has fumado?" **_

–Estoy bien –él la miró significativamente. –Es normal que me sienta así, dada mi situación.

"_**¡Ay, Dios Mío!"**_ ¿Y ya está? ¿Y eso que diablos significaba? Joder, maldita sea. ¿Qué se supone que debería creer ahora? ¿Enferma o embarazada? Dos palabras con "e" que lo mortificaban. Si estuviera enferma, toda su paranoia sería una ilusión creada a raíz del gilipollas de Sai, del cual se encargaría más tarde. Pero…si estaba embarazada. Eso lo cambiaba todo. Sería padre, _padre_. Incluso le parecía raro pensarlo. Era extraño. _¡Diablos!_

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

¿No era obvio? Sakura frunció el ceño.

– ¿No es evidente?

"_**¿Felicidades, Uchiha?" **_Si él hubiera sido de la clase de personas que expresa algo, que se deja llevar por sus emociones con facilidad, seguramente su boca estaría abierta, formando una perfecta y grande "O", mientras sus ojos se abrían como relámpagos y la observaban de forma desorbitada. Pero como no era de ese tipo de persona, _menos mal_, se mantuvo impasible, como si nada le hubieran dicho. ¿Y en realidad qué le había dicho?

La pelirrosa estaba confusa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Sasuke? Se encogió de hombros, hombres, quién los entendía. Se trató de incorporar lentamente, superando su mareo. Apoyó la espalda en la cabecera y se llevó una mano a la frente, tomándose la temperatura. Sólo tenía un par de décimas, eso seguro, dado su mal estar general y las nauseas. _Lo normal_.

Trató de sacar los pies fuera de la cama, pero algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien _se lo impidió. Sasuke la penetró con sus dos carbones serios y sus manos la habían empujado, con extraña delicadeza, nuevamente hasta su anterior posición. Arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿A dónde se supone que vas? –le devolvió la pregunta él, con tono duro.

¿A dónde diablos iba esa loca ahora? ¿No se daba cuenta de su palidez? _**"¿Estás preocupado, Uchiha?" **_Joder, llevaba a su hijo en su vientre, él no pensaba no asumir sus responsabilidades. Podría ser un bastardo cabrón, sí, pero no lo era tanto como para dejarla sola. Y mucho menos para ser tan jodidamente insensible cómo para no preocuparse por _ambos_. _Su_ mujer y _su_ hijo. _**"Me sorprendes. Estás demostrando ser humano, Uchiha". **_

–Voy al baño, Uchiha. ¿Me dejas o necesito un permiso especial? –respondió Sakura, irritada, con una venita marcándose en su frente, producto de su enojo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota?

¿Un permiso especial? Eso sonaba tentador. _**"Pervertido"**_ Olvidándose de sus imagines provocadoras, asintió con la cabeza y apartó las manos. Primero, se levantó él y luego, para hacer la escena más inverosímil, según Sakura, la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Incluso, la acompañó hasta el baño. ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Dónde carajo estaba la cámara oculta? Sasuke Uchiha siendo amable ¡Milagro! _**"Ver para creer"**_

La puerta se cerró en sus narices con un fuerte estrepito. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿No pretendería también entrar con ella al baño y verla como orinaba, no? Estúpido. _Bipolar_._** "¿Quién te entiende? Encima que trata de ser amable" **_¿Amable? Ella diría más bien extraño. _Insólito_.

Joder. ¿No tenía suficiente con los vómitos y mareos? ¡No! ¿También tenía que soportar _eso_? Esa asquerosidad cosa. Esa mierda. Con razón le dolía el bajo vientre. Maldijo mentalmente a todos los hombres del planeta, es más, se le escapó una de sus innumerables maldiciones en voz alta, _demasiado alta_.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón fuerte, estando a punto de quedarse con el pomo en la mano, encontrándose de frente con un serio Uchiha que la observaba atentamente. No, espera. Más concretamente observaba un punto de su anatomía. Poco a poco, fue bajando a la vista a allí dónde los orbes ónix la analizaban, y se vio tremendamente sorprendida al darse cuenta del lugar dónde estaban. _Su vientre_. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Rápidamente se llevó las manos a la zona, cubriéndose todo lo que pudo con sus pequeñas manos, y se hizo la desentendida.

–Tienes sangre.

_Brillante_. Sakura resopló.

–No me había dado cuenta–ironizó.

Y los siguientes movimientos fueron tan rápidos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sólo fue consciente de que unos brazos fuertes la cargaban y ella se elevaba del suelo. Inconscientemente, se aferró al cuello de Sasuke y lo observó confusa y desorientada.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Voy a llevarte con Tsunade.

Y su tono fue tan serio, tan preocupado y tan…_sexy_, que Sakura no supo exactamente por qué no lo besó o por qué no lo golpeó, en su defecto. ¿Con Tsunade? Tragó duro.

–Sasuke, tú no me vas a llevar con nadie. Suéltame –trató de mantener la compostura, pero seamos sinceros, tenía a pocos milímetros de su cara los labios tentadores de él, estaba borracha aspirando su aroma varonil y le gustaba ese maldito calor que comenzaba a inundarla, sin saber exactamente si _provenía_ de ese cuerpo, o era _provocado_ por su cuerpo. La combinación perfecta para mantener la compostura, sin señor. _**"Estás jodida" **_

–Estás sangrando

_Patética_. Toda esta situación era patética e innecesaria.

–Es normal

Los ojos de Sasuke dudaron, preguntando con ellos el motivo. Y las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de un visible y encantador color sonrosado antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras, en un murmullo casi inaudible, que consiguieron su efecto, dejar al Uchiha estático.

–Tengo la regla.

_Patético color rojizo_.

* * *

_¿He roto sus ilusiones cierto? xD Lo siento, pero de momento no podían tener un bebé, no de esa forma, no por accidente. Entonces Sakura creería que Sasuke está con ella por el bebé y no porque la quiere y no quiero que pase eso xD _

_Siento mucho si los decepciono, la tardanza y que el capítulo sea tan corto. Pero tuve una semana de bloqueo mental, no podía escribir. Y me gustó ese final xD _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no me esperaba tantos, de verdad *.*_

_Nos leemos! ^^ _


	14. Explicación lógica

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lo de siempre xD

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**14. **__Explicación lógica_

Este había sido, sin lugar a dudas, el momento más vergonzoso, absurdo y patético de toda su vida. Joder, joder y joder. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese Uchiha? Realmente había perdido la cabeza, sí, eso debía ser. _**"Reconoce que fue amable." **_Y eso era lo más extraño del caso. ¿Amable por qué? ¿Por qué tanta _preocupación-obsesión_ por ella? no lo entendía, por más que Sakura estrujo sus neuronas en busca de una respuesta lógica, ésta nunca llegó. La cabrona se hacía de rogar.

La cabeza de la pelirrosa era un auténtico mar de dudas alborotadas. Después de ese momento sumamente bochornoso, _para ambos_, Sasuke salió fuera de su habitación, dejándola a ella sola para cambiarse de ropa y darse una revitalizadora ducha de agua caliente. Con ésta, ella pretendía revivir su cuerpo de su entumecimiento y aliviar las puñeteras punzadas en su bajo vientre, _que no eran precisamente por excitación_. Estúpida cosa roja. Y volvió a maldecir a todos los hombres del planeta. ¿Por qué sólo las mujeres tenían que sufrir cada mes? ¡Era injusto! ¡Los hombres a la hoguera!

Y mientras Sakura soltaba una perorata mental sobre lo _jodidamente_ cruel que era para las mujeres sufrir la menstruación y lo _jodidamente_ afortunados que eran los hombres, sin merecerlo, obviamente, Sasuke se encontraba con la frente apoyada contra la pared, golpeándose, mentalmente y _físicamente_. De vez en cuando, podía escucharse un ruido sordo, que movía los cuadros colgados y las figuritas _peligrosamente_ frágiles colocadas en los muebles, provocado por él y su frente al estrellarse contra el frío tabique de cemento. _**"Todo un espectáculo."**_ ¿Espectáculo? Para espectáculo el que hizo él, o más bien, _fue_ _él todo un espectáculo. _

¡Maldita sea! Se había dejado llevar por su estúpida paranoia y había hecho el más absurdo de los ridículos. _¡Já!_ Sakura embarazada. ¿Cómo pudo pensarlo siquiera? Era una ninja médico ¿no? No es tan estúpida _**"Como tú." **_Gruñó desde lo bajo de su garganta, furioso. Furioso consigo mismo y con Sai. _Oh, sí_, con Sai. _Lo mataría_. _**"¿Por qué? Él no te hizo nada, sólo hizo un comentario **_**sumamente**_** inocente y tú fuiste el que cayó como un idiota" **_Mierda. Porque si que era verdad que cayó como un idiota en la provocación de Sai. Ese suplente bastardo se había propuesto joderle la existencia y no pararía hasta volverlo loco _**"O alejarte de Sakura" **_Nunca. Eso jamás_, j-a-m-á-s._ _**"¿Y te has preguntado, Uchiha, por qué no la quieres lejos de ti?" **_Y volvió a gruñir.

Todo esto era demasiado conflictivo, demasiado absurdo y demasiado patético. Una puta mierda, para ser claros. ¿Lo peor de todo? Por más que se reclamaba, se insultaba y se auto convencía de que así estaba bien, no sentía _alivio._ Alivio por no ser padre. Alivio por no unirse en un sentido _tan íntimo_ a Sakura. No, no sentía alivio. _**"¿Entonces que sientes? ¿Decepción?" **_¿Decepción, por qué? ¿Por no tener un pequeño mini-él, de sonrisa petulante, cabello azabache y ojos verdes? ¿Por no tener a otra pequeña molestia pelirrosa, con la diferencia de que esta lo llamaría "papi", en un tono cantarín e inocente? ¿Por eso? ¿Por eso debería de sentir decepción? _**"Decepción por no formar una familia, idiota."**_ No, no sentía decepción por no _formar_ una _familia_ con _Sakura_. _**"¿Seguro? Los has imaginado muy nítidamente" **_Eso fue por culpa de su experiencia en pleno ataque de pánico y paranoica. _**"Excusas, excusas. Kakashi te ha influido muy mal." **_

_Pluff_

Otro golpe.

Joder. De acuerdo. Vale. Puede que le gustara un poco, _pero sólo un poco_, la imagen creada por su traidora mente. Y pude que sintiera una parte, _pero una parte muy, muy insignificante, casi inexistente_, de decepción.

_Pluff._

Otro golpe.

Era patético. ¡Maldita sea! Mataría a ese bastardo cabrón, juró en silencio. Por atormentarlo. Por sus putos comentarios. Por acercarse a Sakura. Por besarla. Por querer alejarla de él. _**"Y te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué no la quieres lejos de ti?" **_

– ¿Uchiha, puedes dejar de romperme la pared?

Sasuke se detuvo en pleno acto, su frente estaba a punto de estrellarse, nuevamente, contra la pared, pero nunca llegó a suceder. Se quedó petrificado al escuchar el dulce tono de Sakura, que sólo auguraba el enojo escondido de la joven. _Mierda_. ¿Por qué no se fue cuando tuvo la ocasión? _**"¿Tienes miedo?" **_¡Claro que no! Pero todo esto ya era lo _suficientemente _vergonzoso como para encima tener que explicarlo y esa mota pelirrosa era lo _suficientemente_ molesta como para pedirle-exigirle _eso_.

Se dio la vuelta con asombrosa lentitud, componiendo en su rostro de marfil una perfecta máscara de inexpresividad e indiferencia. Y allí, en el marco de la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma, estaba ella. Sakura se había cambiado de ropa, colocándose ese estúpidamente infantil pijama _rosa_ y una bata del mismo color. Su cabello caía húmedo por sus hombros, denotando la reciente ducha que se había dado, ya que las puntas de sus hebras mojaban la tela que rozaban. Sus ojos lo observaron escrutándolo, entrecerrados y acusadores por su reciente _actividad_, aunque Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de cómo estos cambiaban a uno de preocupación al fijarse en cierto punto de su cara. Él frunció el ceño y entonces notó _cierta_ molestia.

–Estas sangrando.

Y esas palabras causaron cierta ironía en ambos. Sakura casi rió. Él giró la cabeza al otro lado, orgulloso. _**"¿Orgulloso de qué, Uchiha? Acéptalo, hiciste el ridículo"**_

–Te has hecho una pequeña herida por los golpes. –informó ella con tono médico, mientras se acercaba con paso seguro a él.

Durante un momento, se quedaron en silencio. Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos cálidas, obligándolo a mirarla, limpió con un paño de cocina el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por el tabique, apretando un poco la herida, para evitar que continuara brotando, y en sus ojos Sasuke pudo distinguir ese brillo divertido que, antes, dibujó sus labios. Y se quedó idiotizado contemplándola. Joder.

–Sobrevivirás. –comentó con tono distraído.

–Hmp.

"_**Elocuencia al poder." **_

–Gracias.

"_**¡Milagro!"**_

–De nada–Sakura sonrió tiernamente–Y ahora me vas a explicar por qué has roto mi pared y el teatro dramático que me has montado antes. –y eso fue el tono más maternal que Sasuke le hubiera oído a la pelirrosa…o quizás ya lo había escuchado antes, pero nunca le pareció tan maternal como ahora. _**"Y luego dices que no estás decepcionado."**_

¿Y ahora qué decía? Sabía que Sakura era lo suficientemente molesta como para hacer esas jodidas preguntas. _**"Dile la verdad" **_La verdad es tan relativa y absurda que no vale la pena ni comentarla. Es más, enterrémosla. _**"Imposible." **_Toca pe…

–Sasuke, estoy esperando. –lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¿Y a este que le pasaba? Hoy se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña. Y pensaba que sus momentos patéticos ya se habían acabado o habían llegado a la cúspide con su vómito. Pues no. El instante estelar fue para ese bochorno de admitir delante de un hombre que tienes la regla, _y no cualquier hombre, sino delante del hombre con el que tienes sexo desenfrenado y encima estás enamorada de él desde los doce años. _Y ver a Sasuke darse golpes contra la pared fue el colmo. Ella fue la que lo pasó peor ¿no?Ella debería de darse golpes contra la pared, no él. _**"Sakura, te recuerdo que tú no sabes qué diablos pasaba por la mente del Uchiha, no sabes qué lo incitó a comportarse así, por lo tanto, aún no puedes afirmar nada" **_Eso era cierto. Pero pensaba averiguarlo.

–No seas exagerada, no te he roto la pared. La única que tiene capacidad para hacer eso en esta habitación, eres tú. –respondió, por fin, con tono desentendido.

– ¿Me tengo que tomar eso como un cumplido? –alzó una ceja, escéptica.

–Hmp, quizás.

– Vale, me lo tomaré como un cumplido. –Y añadió– ¿Y el teatrillo a qué vino?

–No seas molesta, Sa-ku-ra–arrastró su nombre, casi paladeándolo y un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de ella, y esta vez no fue por malestar o frío.

–No hagas eso. –hizo una extraña mueca infantil.

–¿Hacer qué? – la sonrisa petulante se dibujó en sus labios y Sakura no supo si besarlo o pegarle. Prefirió no hacer nada, _de momento_.

–Decir mi nombre de esa forma.

– ¿Así cómo, Sa-ku-ra? –le preguntó en un susurro, demasiado cerca, _peligrosamente cerca_ de su rostro, sintiendo su aliento cálido en la punta de la nariz.

¡Maldito Uchiha del demonio! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan endemoniadamente complicado y _sexy_? No, sexy no era la palabra que _debería_ de utilizar. No. _**"Pero es la palabra que pensaste Sakura, además, míralo, él es sexy"**_ Sí, vale, joder. Él era un capullo jodidamente sexy. _**"Mucho mejor." **_Pero no tenía que burlarse de ella de esa forma, y encima lo hacía con la intención de escaparse de su interrogatorio. _Cómo si no lo conociera_.

–Ni lo intentes, Uchiha. –Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, para darle más énfasis a su tono duro–Ya me sé tus truquitos de conquistador. Contesta mi pregunta.

Por un momento funcionó. Lo vio en sus jades brillosos y perdidos, _perdidos en él_, obviamente. _**"Y aquí está de nuevo el ego desbordante del Uchiha creciendo demasiado. Pronto explotas." **_Y, de todos modos, sonrió. Ese amago de sonrisa se apareció en su rostro como una exhalación. Porque le hizo gracia la actitud de Sakura. Porque ella era condenadamente _predecible_. Y porque, _maldita fuera_, pero era una jodida terca.

–Hmp, molesta.

–Hmp, molesto–imitó Sakura, cambiando su voz a una _que ella creía varonil_ y cuadrando los hombros.

–Me imitas muy mal, Sakura.

–Y tú evitas contestar mi maldita pregunta. –se sulfuró la medico ninja, harta de la situación.

Esto era como tener a Naruto pegado detrás de él preguntándole, una y otra vez, la misma estupidez, con la diferencia, de que ella no era precisamente rubia, la pregunta _no era tan estúpida_ y él no podía pegarle a ella como hacía con ese idiota que tenía por mejor amigo. _**"Qué caballeroso te has vuelto. ¿Te influyó ese momento en el que la creíste la madre de tu hijo o simplemente te estás reformando?" **__Oh_, _por favor_, cállate.

–Vamos, no debe ser tan difícil. Seguro que todo tiene una explicación lógica–lo animo Sakura.

Sip. La explicación lógica era: Sai es un cabrón. ¿Te vale? _**"Y vuelta con eso. Sai es adorable" **_Sí, claro. Y él era una persona romántica y que lloraba viendo Titanic. _**"¿En serio? No lo sabía. Además, esa película es muy bonita." **_

–Simplemente me preocupé, es todo. –soltó de sopetón y dándose la vuelta para irse.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y lo tomó de la camisa.

– ¿Por qué?

¿Él dijo que Sakura no hacía preguntas estúpidas? _**"Si"**_ Lo retiraba.

–Joder, Sakura. –bufó exasperado–Porque estabas enferma.

La pelirrosa no soltó su agarre, sino que se aferró más a este, haciendo un puño con su camisa. Se llevó la otra mano al pecho y observó a Sasuke resoplar hastiado, quitándose un mechón de cabello del ojo, sin éxito. Y no pudo evitar apartárselo ella, en un gesto suave y tierno. Los orbes ónix la traspasaron.

–No pensé que te preocuparas por mi–murmuró bajito, casi como si temiera que la escuchara, como si fuera una niña pequeña confesándole una travesura a su padre.

No era tan insensible. _**"No, sólo eres un tempano de hielo que apenas expresa nada. ¿Y te sorprendes de que Sakura dudara de tu preocupación?" **_Mierda, no podía culparla por no creer que él se preocupara por su salud. Era incluso para él, inverosímil toda aquella situación que vivió hacía pocas horas.

–Hmp–gruñó– ¿Puedo irme ya?

–Sólo una cosa más.

Rodó los ojos, impaciente, pero no se movió.

– ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto al ver…la sangre? –dudó y la lengua se le atragantó al pronunciar las últimas palabras, y estaba, jodidamente segura, de que un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, pero era algo que debía resolver. Eso fue lo que más la confundió.

Podía aceptar que él no fuera tan indiferente como se mostraba ante los demás. Siempre hizo eso, incluso antes de irse, cuando aún eran esos niños de doce años que formaban el equipo siete. Aunque, incluso, en esos días y pese a lo molesta que ella era para él, nunca dudó en protegerla. Y por eso, podía creer que una parte de Sasuke si se inquietó al verla tan _patéticamente_ jodida. Aún la escena final no le encontraba lógica.

Se quedó en blanco. O más bien, le pasaron tantas imágenes por la cabeza, de una forma tan veloz, que ni siquiera vio nada. Lo que si supo con certeza era que estaba jodido, _pero bien jodido. _¿Cómo salía de esta sin perder su orgullo en el proceso? _**"Y vuelta con el reverendo orgullo. ¿Por qué es tan importante?" **_Porque era lo único que le quedaba para mantenerse en pie y seguir luchando.

_¡Demonios! _Sus ojos lo observaron atentos a cualquier reacción, aunque él no transmitió nada, ni un ápice de emoción. Bien podía mentir. Y qué mentira podía cubrir su… ¿equivocación? Sí. Y maldita equivocación. Ni siquiera tuvo la cordura para crear una excusa factible, estructurada y razonable. _**"Estás perdiendo facultades." **_

Y lo siguiente que dijo fue dicho en un murmullo inaudible e indescifrable para Sakura y eso era mucho decir, dado que estaba una distancia lo suficiente corta. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia delante y se colocó de lado, incitándolo a que volviera a decirlo. Sasuke tragó saliva abruptamente. Ya fue lo suficientemente duro "decirlo" como para repetirlo. _**"Si ni siquiera te ha oído, zoquete."**_

–Pensé que estabas embarazada–respondió rápidamente, sorprendido a la pelirrosa, no por el conjunto de la frase en sí y su significado, sino por la velocidad al pronunciarla. Es más, ni captó lo qué quería decir.

–Sasuke, por favor, habla más despacio, no te he entendido.

¿Era una broma? Lo dijo lo más claramente que pudo, no pensaba repetirlo.

–Hmp.

Como toda respuesta, la joven hizo un breve, pero encantador, mohín, tan infantil y dulce como sólo ella podía serlo. Bufó exasperado, nuevamente logró que su flequillo se moviera.

–Pensé que estabas embarazada. –repitió hastiado.

Y las neuronas de Sakura Haruno se bloquearon.

Uchiha quería huir, salir de esa incomoda escena y luego estrellar su cara contra una pared, pero, para su desgracia, el agarre férreo de la medico ninja seguía allí y no parecía ceder ni un centímetro, es más, toda ella se había vuelto de piedra. Su rostro, parecía un poema indescifrable, y dado que él no era poeta de emociones, no supo exactamente, qué se le pasó por la mente a esa chica al soltar él esas palabras, _y sin anestesia_.

¿Embarazada?

¿Ella?

¿Ella embarazada?

Poco a poco, la información fue llegando al cerebro Haruno y, a su vez, se fue procesando, pasito a pasito, sin riesgos de sobre calentamientos mal intencionados. _**"¿Estás bien? ¿Te doy aire? ¿Te reanimo?"**_

_¿Ella embarazada?_ ¡¿Ella embarazada? _**"Tú embarazada" **_

Joder. Ahora todo cobró sentido. _**"Te costó ¿eh?"**_ Si él pensó que ella estaba embarazada, al ver la sangre creyó que podía sufrir un aborto o algo malo le pasaba al bebé. _**"¿Y lo has descubierto tu solita, si ayuda de nadie?" **_

–Tú pensaste que yo estaba embarazada–Sasuke no supo distinguir si eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación, y a decir verdad, ella tampoco lo tenía claro. Su tono de incredulidad era obvio.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió humilló y acabó con el _poco orgullo_ que Sasuke Uchiha había conservado durante ese periodo de tiempo. Una fuerte carcajada destrozó sus tímpanos y abofeteó a su ego. Sakura se había echado a reír.

* * *

_No se quejarán, hoy es un poco más largo de lo habitual xDD Nunca creí que llegaría al capítulo 14 xD Me costó hacer este capítulo, aunque no lo crean xD Y no sé, siento que le cambié la personalidad a Sasuke, ya no estoy segura xD Igual me da risa xD_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, cada vez me sorprenden más *.*_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	15. Deja vu

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo de siempre xD

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**15. **__Deja vu _

La tenía acorralada contra una pared, y cómo le gustaba tenerla así, _oh sí._ Podía sentir todo su esbelto cuerpo pegado contra él, sintiendo cada curva, moldeando cada redondez, aplastando sus atributos contra su fuerte pecho masculino, deleitándose. Con ambas manos en sus caderas, la atrajo aún más, si es que eso era posible. Pudo percibir como, de manera juguetona, sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura, y cómo quedó su entrepierna justo en medio de su intimidad, logrando la fricción necesaria para hacerlo estañar en llamas de deseo, _aún más_.

_Loco_. Se estaba volviendo loco. _Por ella_. Agachó la cabeza hasta alcanzar a rozar su largo cuello de cisne, lamiéndolo desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Notó como el cuerpo femenino se estremeció con un gemido de placer susurrado en su oído. Y…_maldita sea_, se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente_ excitado_. Su lado salvaje lo dominó por completo, mordiendo, casi con fiereza, la cremosa piel, estampándola con más fuerza contra esa fría pared de su habitación. Un quejido incitador afloró de la garganta de ella, pero no le importó. Nada importaba. Sólo ella, él y su polla.

Deslizó las manos por sus muslos, subiendo, a su paso, la sugestiva falda vaporosa que se puso la descarada pelirrosa para visitarlo. Acarició la cara interna de éstos, comprobando, una vez más, su suavidad y logrando que el cuerpo frágil se estremeciera, abrazándose más contra él. Sonrió de medio lado, de forma cínica. Y pensar que todo empezó con una simple visita de ¿cortesía? Con esos naturales gestos ¿inocentes? No estaba muy seguro de cómo llegaron a esa _posición_, o quizás, si lo sabía. Mierda, ella era…_ella_ ¿qué más podía decir?

Sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar, de manera premeditada, su sexo, notando la humedad de su ropa interior. La yema de su dedo subió y bajó por sobre la tela y notó como las caderas de Sakura se movieron instintivamente hacía delante, queriendo sentirlo más profundamente. Su sonrisa arrogante se hizo más marcada y, por así decirlo, _sincera_, llegando a sus ojos azabaches teñidos por la oscura y densa capa del deseo.

Observó los orbes jades brillantes, nublados por el placer experimentado bajo sus caricias torturadoras para _ambos_. Ella por no recibir _más_. Él por no darle _más_. Se quedó, por unos instantes, hipnotizado por esa particular mirada, mezcla de fuego y hielo, hasta que, poco a poco, fue descendiendo, alcanzando sus carnosos labios sonrosados. _Beso. Besar_. Y se dio cuenta, de las estúpidas ganas que tenía de besar esa boca, dejar esos labios hinchados tras su beso y hacerla arder en llamas mientras saboreaba su cavidad, jugando con su lengua.

_Joder_. Era absurdo, pero el impulso lo llevó a inclinar su cabeza. Percibió el pequeño desconcierto en el rostro femenino, tal como la esperanza, ese pequeño brillo de luz en sus gestos. Frente contra frente. Ambas respiraciones entremezclándose, su caliente aliento cayendo justo sobre las mejillas ruborizadas de Sakura. Y lo hizo, o lo iba hacer. Se acercó, tenía la clara intención de besarla. _Besar. A Sakura_.

–Sasuke–apenas fue un susurro, tierno y dubitativo.

Y…_Jo-der_.

–Sasuke, Sasuke ¡Sasuke!

El grito lo hizo abrir los ojos sorpresivamente, exaltado. Frunció el ceño con desdén. ¿Qué carajo…? ¿Y Sakura? Buscó a su alrededor, incorporándose, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba echado en su cama, con las sábanas revueltas y la cabeza en Júpiter. _Genial_. Un sueño. Un maldito sueño caliente. _Con Sakura_.

–Maldita sea… ¡Sasuke!

Nuevamente la incansable voz que lo sacó de su fantasía volvió a taladrar sus oídos. Suigetsu aporreó la puerta con las dos manos, expresando maldiciones incoherentes e inconexas.

Sasuke gruñó. Pensó en levantarse, pero el maldito dolor en su entrepierna lo detuvo en seco. _Joder…._ Lo que le faltaba. _**"¿Problemas, Uchiha?"**_. Puta voz burlona.

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa Suigetsu?

Abrió la puerta en su justa medida, escondiendo la parte baja de su anotomía detrás del trozo de madera. Pudo notar como el espadachín lo miró con una ceja alzada divertida y suspicaz, como si supiera exactamente _qué_ ocultaba y _por qué_, pero no comentó nada. Sasuke supuso que quería vivir esa mañana.

–Llevo media hora tratando de despertarte–exageró él, quejándose. Uchiha bufó, dando a entender que le importaba muy poco o nada. –Y estás haciendo esperar a la sexy doctora que está allá abajo. –La cara de babaso libidinoso que colocó a continuación el ninja revolvió las tripas de Sasuke. ¿Doctora? ¿Sexy? ¿No sería…? _**"Iluminación divina"**_. Al parecer el desconcierto se reflejó en su expresión porque, superando su estupor, Suigetsu añadió, no sin cierto tono pícaro. –Sakurita está aquí, quiere hablar contigo.

_Mierda_. Y él todavía tenía que darse una ducha de agua fría para calmar ese tremendo _calor_ que se concentraba en _cierta parte_ de su cuerpo. Le cerró las puertas en las narices a su compañero de equipo y se preguntó qué haría allí Sakura.

* * *

¿Estaba bien qué ella estuviera allí? ¿Qué pensaba decirle exactamente? Su cabeza era un caos de preguntas, muchas sin sentido, otras sin respuesta y algunas pocas cargadas de curiosidad. Porque eso era lo que sentía principalmente: _curiosidad_. Por todo y nada. Y sin embargo, pese a todas sus dudas y contradicciones, sentía que estaba bien estar allí, sentada en esa silla en la cocina, que en algún momento le dio de comer a una familia. _Familia_, repitió Sakura. Ese era otro de los motivos por los que estaba allí. ¿O no? _Confusión_.

Giró su rostro al escuchar unos pasos pesados bajar por las escaleras y un murmullo ininteligible. Por un momento pensó que era Sasuke, pero la decepción la embargó al descubrir que era Suigetsu. Se frotaba la nariz con insistencia, mientras su ceño, cada vez, se fruncía más y blasfemaba sin descanso, casi soltando humo por las orejas. Lo observó con cierta diversión al verlo en ese estado de abstracción, aunque la sonrisa se transformó en mueca al percibir su cambio de actitud al darse cuenta de su presencia.

–Oh, no me acordaba de que estabas aquí–se acercó a ella, colocándose, quizás, demasiado cerca de ella. – ¿Te he comentado lo linda que te ves hoy, Sakurita?

– ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Le avisaste de que estaba aquí? –lo cortó ella, cambiándole de tema con cierta brusquedad. Le incomodaba esos halagos por parte del ninja.

Suigetsu hizo una mueca. ¿Qué coño le veían todas las mujeres a Sasuke? Si el cabrón ni hablaba. Se encogió de hombros.

–Sip, ya lo avisé…aunque creo que primero pensaba darse una ducha, tenía _algo_ de _calor_–comentó burlón, riéndose él solo de su propio chiste, ya que, la pelirrosa no supo interpretarlo.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? Esta roja.

–Nada…–gruñó como un perro cabreado, recordándole a la joven, por un instante, a Kiba. El bastardo de Sasuke le había tirado la puerta en la cara. Encima que lo avisaba de la visita inesperada de la _sexy_ médico ninja, el muy mal educado le jode la nariz. – ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu visita? –trató de que su voz sonara seductora, aunque Sakura no estaba muy segura de si lo había conseguido o no.

–Eso es algo privado.

–Oh, vamos, Sakurita–hizo un mohín, doblando su espaldas, descendiendo hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo–Reconócelo, has venido a verme a mí.

Nuevamente, ese tono "seductor" salió de su garganta. No estaba muy segura de si todo aquello era una broma o simplemente lo decía en serio. Abrió la boca para decir algo, algo que lograra alejar al shinobi de ella, pero otra voz se le adelantó.

–Suigetsu, lárgate a molestar a otra parte. –ordenó en un siseo Sasuke, taladrándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

El espadachín se dio la vuelta, encarándolo.

–No seas aburrido, Sasuke, sólo estaba bromeando.

–Hmp, no me interesa. Lárgate.

Al final, el chico obedeció, no sin antes despedirse de Sakura.

–Nos vemos, Sakurita.

Ella le hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, distraídamente. Sasuke permaneció en la misma posición, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cerrados sobre su pecho. Sakura se fijó en que su cabello aún estaba mojado, pegándose algunos mechones, demasiado largos, en su cara, y algunas gotas bajaban por su sien, mojando los hombros de su camisa. Siguió con la mirada el recorrido del agua al bajar por su pálida piel y notó como la boca se le secaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. El Uchiha no entendía del todo por qué estaba ella allí... no al menos después de su desastroso último encuentro. Aún podía embocar en sus oídos la risa burlona de Sakura. _Maldita sea_. _**"En el fondo sabes que fue culpa tuya que se riera de ti. Reconócelo, fue surrealista." **_

– ¿Qué quieres Sakura? –rompió el hielo, para su sorpresa, Sasuke.

–Yo…yo quería…–dudó. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo decirlo? _Joder_.

–Escúpelo de una maldita vez. –exigió. – ¿vienes a reírte otra vez de mi?

– ¡No! –se puso de pie de un salto, la falda que lucía, en el día de hoy, revotó, levantándose brevemente y no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente, para que los ojos ónix se clavaran en sus torneadas piernas. Sakura ni cuenta se dio de esto, se encontraba demasiado concentrada buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Precisamente quería hablar sobre eso.

Los jades de la pelirrosa brillaron con cierta vergüenza, que no pasó desapercibida, era tan fácil de leer. Y…joder. ¿Esa falda no la había visto antes? Vaporosa, con flores estampadas. _Sugestiva_, al menos según él lo era. ¿De qué le sonaba…? ¡El sueño! Era la falda del sueño. _**"¿Ahora sueñas premoniciones? Cada día me sorprendes."**_

–Te debo una disculpa.

Y así lo sentía. El deseo de disculparse latía en su pecho con fuerza. Durante esos días tuvo esa opresión justo en el centro de su esófago, un nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar con facilidad y la culpabilidad la acosaba, recordándole lo ingrata que era al burlarse de Sasuke. Ciertamente no había sido mejor persona por eso, en el fondo él se había preocupado por ella, era consciente de lo mucho que le costó a el Uchiha admitir esa verdad delante de ella, el orgullo que se tuvo que tragar para admitir su creencia errónea. Además, _qué carajo_, fue un momento bien bochornoso, pero a la vez, tierno. No todos los días veía una a un Sasuke Uchiha preocupado por ella y demostrándolo de tal forma. _**"Ni creyéndose ser padre." **_Sip, eso también.

–Siento haberme reído de ti el otro día–con voz clara y destilando sinceridad. Sakura dio dos pasos hasta él y lo observó detenidamente, esperando una reacción. Como vio que no pensaba decir nada, añadió–Pero tienes que comprender que toda la situación sonaba absurda y loca…recuerda que yo…–y en ese instante fue cuando sus mejillas decidieron sonrojarse y el tono de su voz bajó, quedando en un susurro ahogado–me cuido.

Sasuke bien podría haberse echado a reír en ese instante, y devolverle el favor, pero tenía una imagen que mantener. _**"¿Una de gruñón y amargado?" **_Además, para qué negarlo, le gustaba ver a Sakura sonrojada, le resultaba francamente divertido.

–Hmp.

_Típico_. La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. Ella le pide perdón y él emite ese gruñido-quejido-sonido-abstracto-sin forme. _**"¿Olvidaste que es señorito elocuencia?"**_ Nop, no lo olvidó. Por la pequeña ventana entreabierta de la cocina una fría brisa entró, jugando con las cortinas y los cabellos de ambos. Instintivamente, las manos de Sakura fueron a su falda, sujetándola en sus muslos. No era muy corta, le llegaba por las rodillas, sin embargo, era vaporosa, y se subía con cualquier soplo de viento. Los mechones azabaches se revolvieron y cayeron sobre el rostro de él, sobre sus ojos. Tal y como ella observó antes, estaban más largos de lo habitual.

–Deberías costarte un poco el pelo. –opinó ella, colocándose sus propias hebras detrás de la oreja.

Se encogió de hombros. –Debería, pero yo sólo no puedo.

Era obvio. Cortarte el pelo tú solo es difícil.

–Existe un lugar llamado barbería, allí te cortan el pelo, Sasuke–le explicó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

–Ya sé que existe, pero no me gusta cómo me cortan el pelo allí–se defendió, la pelirrosa casi pudo afirmar que era una queja a modo de berrinche infantil. Prefirió no comentar nada.

–Si quieres y me dejas, yo puedo hacerlo. –y eso le salió solo, sin pensarlo, razonarlo o advertirlo.

Una fina ceja se alzó.

–Es decir, no soy una experta peluquera, pero le cortaba el pelo a mi padre, siempre decía que yo se lo dejaba mejor que mi madre…–trató de explicarse al notar su expresión.

Muy a su pesar, una punzada de dolor la alcanzó al mencionar a sus padres, sobre todo al recordar a su madre. La tristeza llegó a sus ojos jades. Sasuke lo percibió al instante. Suspiró. _Molesta_.

–Vamos, tengo unas tijeras para cortar el pelo en mi habitación.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, con una Sakura sorprendida detrás de él.

* * *

Sus ojos estaban concentrados totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo, casi teniéndolos entrecerrados. Movía la tijera con destreza entre sus dedos, rotándola de tal forma para hallar el corte perfecto y adecuado. Su mente estaba totalmente abstraída en la tarea, olvidando completamente _quién_ era el modelo o sus preocupaciones iníciales, incluso, ese dolor agudo que acudió a su pecho al nombrar a su progenitora.

Y…listo. Ya había terminado con el pelo de la nuca, ya no lo tenía tan largo como antes, sino a una altura normal. La espesura de cabello había disminuido, pero no la rebeldía, no importaba cómo lo peinara, seguía estando revuelto, aunque ayudó bastante que estuviera mojado. Contempló su obra durante un momento, dejando caer la mano por entre las hebras azabaches, hasta llegar a la nuca y posar la yema de sus dedos allí, en un toque tierno.

Sasuke sintió la caricia y sonrió de medio lado. Durante todo el procedimiento, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando. Y, aun así, todo aquello le resultaba demasiado íntimo y extraño. Encerrados en su habitación, sentado en medio de la estancia con Sakura, _su mujer_, contándole el pelo. _Su mujer. Su. Mujer_. Se detuvo en esa palabra. _Esa jodida palabra_. Sip, ese sentimiento de posesividad estaba allí, gritándole que todo aquello estaba _bien_, que era correcto.

–Ya terminé. Ahora te cortaré el fleco. –expresó Sakura.

Ajena a todo, se colocó justo delante de él, entremedio de sus piernas, sin notar lo comprometido de la situación, seguía absorta en su estupor, con la mirada fija en ese cabello oscuro como la noche misma. Pero Sasuke si lo percibió. _Oh, sí_. Y sonrió de medio lado.

–Tal y como te has colocado, si alguien entrara podría pensar mal, Sa-ku-ra–le comentó con tono burlón.

Y su sonrisa se hizo más marcada. La pelirrosa miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Él tenía razón. Trató de dar un paso atrás, pero las manos de él en sus caderas se lo impidieron.

–Molesta

Y esta vez, ese "molesta", no sonó enojado, no fue un insulto. No. Fue una broma, fue diferente, o eso le pareció a Sakura. Sonrió cálidamente y se compuso un poco, fijando sus ojos en su objetivo: Cortarle el fleco. Pero, para su desgracia, la concentración le duró muy poco. Las manos traviesas de Sasuke se deslizaron hacia abajo por sus costados, delineando su redondez, llegando a sus muslos. Subió y bajó por estos y ella creyó que explotaría cuán tomate maduro aplastado. Porque su rostro era igual que esa fruta. Porque el toque de él la estaba alterando.

Su respiración se hizo irregular, tomaba aire con demasiada dificultad, con demasiadas ganas y sin éxito aparente. El Uchiha percibió aquello y prosiguió, esta vez, llevándose consigo la suave tela de la falda, probando a explorar la cara interna de los muslos de Sakura, y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todo lo que ella podía soportar.

–Sasuke–lo regañó con un breve chillido ahogado, removiéndose. –Estoy tratando de cortarte el pelo, compórtate.

–Hmp, esto es más interesante.

–Tengo que igualarte el pelo ¿no pretenderás salir a la calle con unos mechones más largos que otros? ¿O sí? –trató de razonar con él, sintiendo, aún, los alocados latidos de su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Los ojos ónix se pusieron en blanco y bajó con lentitud las manos. Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura a su paso, pero sonrió.

–Buen chico.

Bufó como un gato molesto y esto sólo logró que la pelirrosa riera levemente.

Al cabo de un rato, un rato que a Sasuke se le hizo eterno, cabe destacar, y en el que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sentarla sobre sus rodillas y comenzar hacer _travesuras_, Sakura terminó. Se separó brevemente de él, acercándole dos espejos para que pudiera ver el pelo por delante y por detrás. Conforme con el resultado, asintió con gesto indiferente.

–Gracias

–De nada

Sasuke se incorporó, penetrándola con la mirada y Sakura supo exactamente lo que pretendía. Muchas veces vio esa mirada, muchas veces pudo distinguir y fue presa de esa densa capa de deseo que cubría en ese instante los orbes azabaches, dándoles cierto brillo intenso, mordaz. _Cazador_. Pero no era aterrador, era tentador. _**"Todo él es tentador."**_

Juguetonamente, dio un paso hacia atrás, sonriéndole traviesamente, haciéndose la desentendida. _Inocente_. Una fina ceja se alzó, divertido. Un paso más dio y otro retrocedió ella. ¿Lo estaba incitando? Nop, jugaba con él. _Y le gustaba_. En un movimiento que ella no pudo distinguir, digno de él, la acorraló contra la pared, sonriendo con esa sonrisa orgullosa.

Sakura le pasó las manos por los hombros, atrayéndolo. Y él no tardó en reaccionar, tomándola por el trasero, la elevó, aplastándola contra sí. Las traviesas piernas de ella se acomodaron alrededor de sus caderas y sintió que encajaban, que ella se acoplaba perfectamente a él y no supo si eso era bueno o malo. "_**Eso es lo que te he estado tratando de decir todo el tiempo, Uchiha. Y, créeme, es bueno." **_Apartó estos pensamientos de su mente, prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y concentrarse en el ahora. _Sakura_.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre los jades y allí vio la pasión. Poco a poco descendió hasta que clavó su mirada en un punto exacto de su rostro: Su boca. Y sufrió un deja vu. La falda, la posición en la que estaban y la atracción efímera por sus labios sonrosados y carnosos. _Como en el sueño_. La pregunta era ¿se atrevería a hacer lo que quiso hacer en el sueño y que fue interrumpido por Suigetsu? _**"¿Te atreverás, Uchiha? ¿La besarás?"**_

Y atraído por una fuerza desconocida, por un impulso desbocado y sin sentido, agachó la cabeza. Por la mente de Sakura pasaron muchas imágenes, muchas posibilidades, pero nunca lo que realmente ocurrió. No se desvió de su destino. No fue a parar a su cuello. No. _Nada de eso_. Su aliento se entremezclo con el suyo propio, calentado sus mejillas revoladas, mientras sus frentes quedaban juntas y sus labios a escasos centímetros de rozarse. Su lengua recorrió el labio inferior, incitándola y probándose a sí mismo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No lo tenía muy claro, a decir verdad, y le importaba una reverenda mierda, porque iba a besarla.

–Sasuke–susurró en un jadeo, sorprendida por el acercamiento.

Y lo hizo. La besó. Lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en ese beso. Una de sus manos la tomó de la barbilla, y fue extrañamente tierno en ese gesto. Los ojos de Sakura, en un principio, abiertos por la impresión inesperada, ya que, cada vez que se acercó demasiado a sus labios, siempre terminaba alejándose, fue cerrándolos, imitándolo.

_Dulce_. Los labios de Sakura no sólo eran suaves, sino dulces. Todo el mundo sabía que a Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba el dulce, rechazaba las golosinas o pastales, y sin embargo, ese almíbar azucarado que era el beso de ella, le pareció lo más exquisito que jamás hubiera probado. Sí, a Sasuke le gustó el dulce de los labios de la Haruno. _**"Al fin." **_

Giró su rostro en un ángulo diferente, mordió el labio inferior e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, explorándola con deleite y paciencia, saboreándola por completo. Ella se sintió extasiada, el aroma a madera y sándalo varonil le llegó, nublándola. Y se dejó llevar, se dejó guiar y le gustó. Por fin sabía a qué sabían los labios de Sasuke. Por fin recibió su primer beso de su parte. Por fin supo qué era un beso, porque el que Sai le regaló, no fue un beso…al menos no con amor. _**"Y este tampoco es con amor, Sakura, por lo menos no de su parte ¿o puede que sí?" **_Enredó sus dedos en algunos mechones de cabello azabache y se dedicó a no pensar, ya tendría tiempo luego de eso.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Él contempló su obra maestra: Los labios de Sakura rojos, hinchados. _Le gustó_. Él lo provocó, saberse conocedor de esto le creó esa maldita sensación de satisfacción tan agradable. Y sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegó a sus ojos y sintió en su interior, aflorando en forma de…no supo definirlo. Pero si supo que iba a volver hacerlo. _Besar-la._

Esta vez el beso tornó a uno más pasional y desenfrenado, sus bocas jugaron entre sí, se movieron sobre los labios del otro, participes de un juego no escrito. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo _caliente _y las femeninas manos tiraron de sus hebras enredadas entre sus dedos, en un gesto totalmente _incitador, _o así él lo denominó_. _Y la puerta se abrió.

– ¡Sasuke, un ninja a…! –la exclamación fue interrumpida al ver la escena. Su boca se abrió más de la cuenta y sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora Suigetsu? ¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar? –ladró el Uchiha, enervado.

Maldito Suigetsu. Maldito cara tiburón. ¿Acaso hoy era el día de "interrumpamos a Sasuke"? Joder. _Jo-der_.

Sakura no sabía dónde meterse, es más, le pidió a todo dios que la tierra se abriera en ese instante y la tragara, pero nada pasó, el shinobi seguía observándolos con una cara de sorpresa absoluta, formando una perfecta "O" gigante con su boca. Puta suerte. Era la primera vez que Sasuke la besaba de esa forma y…y tenían que joderle el momento.

Rápidamente bajó las piernas de alrededor de la cintura de él, tocando la tierra firme, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de sostenerse por sí misma. Tendría que hacerlo. Es más, tenía que salir de allí.

–Yo…será mejor que me vaya–apostaba todo su sueldo de este mes que su rostro era igual o peor a un tomate.

Se escabulló de los brazos de Sasuke, pasó esquivando a Suigetsu, el cual aún la mirada con una mezcla de sorpresa y perversión, como si estuviera imaginando _cosas_, y casi corrió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. No dejó de trotar hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de la casa.

Ambos ninjas observaron el cuerpo femenino desaparecer y permanecieron en silencio, escuchando los pasos atropellados de Sakura. No fue hasta que se oyó el portón de entrada cerrarse que el espadachín se dignó a centrar su atención en el ceño fruncido y la penetrante mirada del Uchiha. _Enojado_.

Fue abrir la boca para hacer uno de sus comentarios, seguramente burlándose con ese maldito tono pícaro y socarrón que tanto detestaba Sasuke en él cuando se dedicaba a molestarlo. Pero él fue más rápido.

–Ni una palabra de lo que acabas de ver, _a nadie_, Suigetsu. –siseó con la amenaza de muerte explícita en cada palabra. Suigetsu era bromista, no estúpido. _Eso_ no fue una broma y a él no le apetecía morir, _no tan joven_.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, cerrando, por fin su gran bocaza de pez.

* * *

_Lo sientooooooooooooo T.T Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar T.T de verás lo siento T.T Tuve un mes complejo u.u Regresé de mis vacaciones a la uni, había días que regresaba cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada u.u y encima tuve unas semanas de bloqueo horribles, y cuando actualicé "Amante de Sangre" me puse a escribir este capítulo, pero no lograba avanzar pese a tener la idea en mente T.T Además, ya estoy pensando como acabarlo y eso también me dejaba dudando...en fin, un desastre T.T_

_No sé qué decir sobre este capítulo, en verdad, no sé si me gusta o no...no me desagrada del todo, la verdad, pero tampoco estoy del todo conforme con él...u.u eso sip, hoy le tocó a Suigetsu molestar a Sasuke xDD Pobrecito xD _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews *.* y por su gran paciencia conmigo u.u trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, palabra, no lo dejaré, amo este fic, pero por fis, paciencia ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


	16. ¿Presentimiento?

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

**

* * *

**

**Prohibido besar**

_**16. **__¿Presentimiento?_

Saltó de una rama a otra con movimientos gráciles y sigilosos, como un felino vigilando a su presa. Y es que eso mismo hacía: Acechaba, esperando el momento justo para cumplir su cometido.

Inspeccionó el perímetro, sintió el chakra de sus dos acompañantes no muy lejos de él, justo en sus posiciones. En esta estúpida misión, que a decir verdad, no era tan _estúpida_ como él pensaba, Tsunade decidió mandar a el traidor "rehabilitado", Sasuke Uchiha, junto con el bocazas número uno, Suigetsu Hozuki, y el bocazas número dos, Sai sin apellido. Y él seguía pensando que esa maldita vieja estaba borracha cuando tomó tal decisión.

El caso era, que no paraba de pensar que ella lo hizo a propósito. Era como si ella supiera que le molestaba la presencia de esos dos shinobi y quisiera hacerlo sufrir. Joder. Parecía que se estuviera vengando de él por hacerle daño a su alumna o vete tú a saber por qué. Porque, definitivamente, la sonrisa macabra con la que Tsunade recibió a sus dos _compañeros_ y les explicó la misión, no era _normal._ _**"Paranoico". **_Es posible, pero maldita sea ¿no habían más ninjas en toda Konoha más que esos dos imbéciles? Prefería al idiota de Naruto y eso ya era mucho decir.

Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Los motivos de la Hokage para mandarlo a él y a esos dos a esa misión, no le convencían. Es más, todo esto le parecía demasiado…._fácil_. Se suponía que debían acabar con una banda de asesinos y ladrones peligrosos que habían estado haciendo de las suyas. Según la información obtenida, la organización estaba dirigida por tres cabecillas, los verdaderos objetivos, el resto eran, simplemente, carne de cañón, la carnada. Los tipos estaban escondidos en una casa abandonada en el País del Viento. Los eligieron a ellos tres básicamente por su destreza, sigilo y habilidades a la hora de matar, y de cierta forma, para darle a él y al Hozuki una oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas y demostrar su _lealtad._ Sasuke, suponía que, si enviaron a Sai como tercer acompañante y no a Naruto o Kakashi fue porque ambos tenían un vínculo con él y si cometía algún error, ellos simplemente, harían la vista gorda o lo ayudarían. El Anbu no. _Tsk, molesto._

De todas formas, eso no era lo que le… ¿preocupaba? En realidad, no era preocupación la palabra adecuada para definir lo que sentía. Por una parte, francamente, estaba muy irritado con la presencia de esos dos idiotas. Aún no olvidaba que el espadachín lo había interrumpido, (justamente por la llegada de un ninja anunciando que la Hokage los mandaba llamar), _"haciendo las paces"_ con Sakura. Y el otro…por…por bastardo. _**"Y vuelve, con lo mono que es"**_ ¿Qué más podía decir? De todos los shinobis de Konoha, no sólo le tocaron los dos que más lo irritaban, sino que eran las dos únicas personas que conocían su pequeño secretito con la Haruno. ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? ¿Ironía? ¿Mierda? Todo un rebujo.

Y por otra parte, estaba esa sensación extraña de que algo iba a salir mal. Llamémoselo mal presentimiento, sexto sentido o cómo carajo sea, pero estaba ahí, justo en la mitad de su tórax, oprimiéndole las vías respiratorias y logrando que un nudo se atravesara en la boca de su estómago. Pero él no tenía miedo. _Ja-más_. Es más, su porte estoico y frío estaba dibujado en su rostro, sus sentidos agudizados y sus músculos en tensión. No pensaba bajar la guardia. Algo pasaba dentro de esa casa. No era normal que tres asesinos peligrosos, que tantas personas habían matado, incluyendo dentro de esta lista, a ancianos y niños indefensos, permanecieran tan tranquilamente dentro de su refugio sin temer a nada ni nadie, es más, la vigilancia era escasa, por no decir, nula. Si así era o eran muy estúpidos, cosa que dudaba, sino no hubieran durado tanto tiempo, o bien iban sobrados de poder y de ego. Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, no pensaba dejarse ganar, al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, nadie tenía el orgullo más grande que él. _**"Doy fe de ello."**_

* * *

Joder, joder y joder. Esto era una mierda como una casa. No, ¡quién decía casa! era una mierda como un campanario de grande. Sip. Así de grande era. Una _graaaan_ mierda. Chapoteó en el agua con el ceño fruncido, casi sacando los dientes como lo haría ese ninja obsesionado con los perros, el tal Kiba o algo así.

Se encontraba sumergido en una especie de estanque pantano-agujero-con-agua rodeado de algas y otros objetos no identificados que prefería que siguieran siendo eso, no identificados. Y cómo olía. Dios, ¿allí qué carajo echaban? Lo que no llegaba a comprende Suigetsu era por qué él, precisamente él, tenía que estar allí metido, unido al agua en su forma líquida, literalmente hablando. Sólo por esta vez, tendría que darle la razón a Karin si lo llamaba despojo humano, ese olor no se le quitaría fácilmente. Suspiró.

–_Oye, Sasuke ¿todavía no puedo salir de esta mierda de agua?_ –preguntó en un gruñido mal disimulado a través de su transmisor.

–Cállate y deja de quejarte.

_Orden_. Puta orden. Puta agua. Puto Sasuke. Puta vieja-borracha-maniaca-vengadora.

Claro, como Suigetsu tenía la capacidad de convertirse en agua, ya está, Suigetsu tenía que meterse en esa birria de líquido que no se podía ni siquiera denominar como el elemento vital para la vida, porque juraba que allí no había vida, _al menos no una que no fuera extraterrestre_. Maldito fuera Sasuke, Sai, Tsunade y, en general, la vida.

Pero, aunque el espadachín no estuviera de acuerdo, siguió sumergido en esa pequeña charca, que daba a la parte trasera de la vieja casa en ruinas, vigilando, simplemente acechando, tratando de deducir el próximo movimiento de sus víctimas, aunque estos parecieran estar más ocupados en beber que otra cosa. _Tranquilidad_. Ni siquiera los habían percibido o se preocupan por una posible emboscada después de su último ataque.

Suigetsu sonrió con arrogancia y actitud confiada. Esto sería tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, es más, no entendía como esos inútiles que se hacían llamar asesinos, habían durado, tanto tiempo, vivos. Porque esta noche, él les arrebataría su último aliento de vida a esos idiotas.

O eso pensó, que sería_ fácil_.

Nunca creyó que el destino, tuviera _otros planes_ para él y sus _compañeros_.

* * *

–Sasuke_, todo despejado_.

–Voy a entrar. –dio como toda respuesta el aludido, apretando los dientes.

Como odiaba el maldito tono falso utilizado por el bocazas número dos para referirse a él. _Hmp. _Era como una maldita voz de burla, cargada de desafío, retándole a que dijera algo. Incluso, estaba seguro, que cualquiera que lo escuchara, diría que Sai pronunciaba su nombre con "cariño". Como si ese idiota y él tuvieran algún lazo. ¡Já! Sip. Yap. Claro. Sigue soñando. _**"Qué estúpida manía tienes con meterte con Sai ¿por qué no lo dejas ya en paz? ¿Qué te hizo? Y ni se te ocurra soltar un **_**tocar lo mío, **_**creo que eso ya lo has dejado claro, es más, te repites". **_¿Y para qué preguntas si lo sabes ya? _Irritante._ _Molesto_. _Molestia._ _Sakura._ _**"Mmm…tus pensamientos te llevaron a ella ¿por qué será?" **_Mierda. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volver a verla o despedirse antes de partir, era una misión urgente, no tenían más tiempo. _**"¿Te quedaste si tu ración de sexo?" **_Prefería no responder esa pregunta.

Apartando todo de su mente, decidió concentrarse en el ahora: entrar en la dichosa vivienda. No sabía para qué tomarse tantas precauciones cuando estaba claro que esos bastardos se encontraban celebrando y estaban ajenos a todo. Los guardias que se suponían deberían estar en los puntos estratégicos, no estaban. Y aún se preguntaba el por qué. Era ilógico. No tenía sentido. Siendo tan descuidados no podían haber llegado tan lejos.

Con todos sus músculos en tensión, sus sentidos agudizados y una fría máscara de indiferencia surcando su rostro, Sasuke se adentró, por fin, dentro de la gran casa de campo de dos plantas. Una de sus manos se aferró a la empuñadura de su katana y avanzó pegado a las paredes, oculto en las sombras de los viejos muebles. Toda la actividad se concentraba en un mismo punto: una habitación de la planta alta que daba al patio trasero.

Conforme se desplazaba con cuidado, procurando siempre alejarse de los puntos de luz, iba captando el ruido de copas chocar, carcajadas roncas y pasos pensados. Observó detenidamente cada rincón, buscó más presencias a su alrededor, pero siguió sin percibir nada. Se paró cerca de las escaleras.

–¿Suigetsu cómo va todo por ahí? –susurró.

–_Oh, va genial, nunca me he dado un baño tan _refrescante–aún por el transmisor, el tono irónico era más que evidente, incluso, pudo imaginar el rostro de falso regocijo de su compañero al mencionar esas palabras.

–Deja ya de joder y contesta mi maldita pregunta. –le espetó.

–_Los bastardos siguen con su fiesta y no nos han invitado_.

–Entonces nosotros tendremos que unirnos.

Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en sus labios, justo cuando daba un pie para subir.

– _¡No! Esperen, no se precipiten, no…_–los te detuvo una tercera voz.

–_Sai, no me jodas ¿sabes cuánto llevo metido aquí?_ –lo cortó Suigetsu, Sasuke nunca estuvo tan agradecido de que el bocazas número uno sirviera para algo más que molestarlo.

–_Todo esto es muy raro…_–comentó el Anbu.

–Raro o no raro no pienso esperar más. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Sai pensó en replicar, pero cuando fue hablar ya Sasuke había apagado su transmisor y la línea se quedó muerta. Con una maldición de su parte, no esperada, se movió por el tejado de la casa. Pronto sintió como Suigetsu hacía lo propio y se movía por la superficie del agua, saliendo poco a poco.

–_Unámonos a la fiesta_.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Sai, antes que el ruido de las armas chocar entre sí ensordeciera sus oídos y nublara su mente.

* * *

El embriagante aroma alcohol inundaba sus fosas nasales, casi al punto de asquearlo y no hacerlo percibir nada más. Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, no podía abrirlos en su totalidad, cegado por…_algo_. No supo definir lo que ocurría, es más, su mente luchaba por reaccionar y entender qué diablos estaba pasando.

Su nariz captó otro olor. _Fuego_. _Humo_. Por eso no podía abrir sus ojos. Notaba una gran carga en su cuerpo, como si sus músculos fueran de acero y no tuviera fuerzas para soportarlos, de hecho, no sin cierto esfuerzo, logró ponerse en pie. Buscó a tiendas, en su cinturón, la funda de su katana, necesitaba tomar su mango en su mano, pero no la halló. De cierta forma, el nerviosismo lo inundó por un breve lapsus, aunque logró controlarse recordando quién era él. ¡Maldita sea! Era un Uchiha, un jodido Uchiha. No podía perder la compostura.

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron y canalizó todas sus energías en concentrarse en su alrededor, sensibilizar el sentido de la audición y confiar en este. Un ensordecedor choque entre metal y metal. Armas. Gritos. Muchas voces hablando y ninguna en concreto conseguía hacerse más clara y alta que las demás, no se definían, apenas eran murmullos incesantes.

Y entonces, recordó.

Todo fue una trampa. Una jodida trampa. Ellos pensaron que los idiotas eran los otros y acabaron siéndolo ellos. _Genial_. La fiesta no era más que una cuartada. Joder.

Desde el momento que Sasuke puso un pie en la segunda planta, todo se transformó en una carrera, una lucha incesante. En realidad no era capaz de saber cómo llegó a la habitación donde suponía estarían los líderes de la banda. Solo recordaba golpes y sangre, _mucha sangre_.

No esperó una señal para entrar en la sala, el factor sorpresa se les había ido a la mierda hacía mucho, es más, nunca lo tuvieron de su lado. Fueron unos imbéciles. Allí, como bien pensó, estaban los verdaderos problemas, tres para ser exactos, además de sus cuadrillas de asaltantes ineptos. A continuación todo era demasiado rápido. Su objetivo eran los tres shinobis de mirada desafiante, y sin embargo, cuando logró ponerse a la altura de ellos, cuando había visto a Sai y Suigetsu entrar como refuerzos, descubriendo la verdad del asunto, no fue capaz de herir a ninguno.

Peleó, claro que lo hizo. Y era rápido, claro que lo era. Pero sólo uno de ellos se dignó a pelear contra él, un tipo flaco, demasiado si se le permitía opinar. De ojos cínicos y delirantes detrás de unas gafas redondas. Los otros dos desaparecieron en batalla, ignorándolo. Su contrincante era ese tipo desgarbado. Y lo supo. El verdadero líder, era él. Los otros dos eran sus marionetas, se creían falsos dictadores que no hacían otra cosa que obedecer y callar.

Se vio a si mismo moverse, luchar. Y no le dio. Solamente hubo un choque entre ambos, uno solo. Uno en el que sus ojos se encontraron y supo que existía alguien más desequilibrado y sumido en la oscuridad que él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, pero nunca lo admitiría. _**"Cómo no." **_De todas maneras, supo que algo iba mal después de ese choque. Se volvió más lento, su mirada comenzó a nublarse y sus músculos dejaron de responderle. Cayó semiinconsciente al suelo.

– ¿No estás muerto todavía? Eres bastante fuerte, he de admitirlo

Esa voz.

Los orbes ónix se abrieron, superando el picor, y distinguió a su contrincante. Pudo apreciar las llamas entenderse cada vez más y crepitar con retintín. Distinguió a lo lejos a Suigetsu peleando con uno de los "lideres" de la banda. No le quedaba mucho. A juzgar por las estocadas firmes del espadachín, pronto el bastardo moriría bajo su espada.

–Hmp.

El otro sonrió ante esto. Sasuke simplemente clavó más su mirada en el otro, queriendo matarlo con esa mirada. Lo había desafiado. No lo mató. Podía haberse aprovechado de su debilidad, pero no lo hizo. Esperó. Y lo enfureció. Distinguió su katana a pocos centímetros de él, suspiró, cansado, pero decidido y se lanzó a tomarla.

Nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de que todo se movía muy rápido y él muy lento. Logró esquivar y dar golpes, pero, para su frustración, no acertó. No lograba herir al otro en sitios vitales. Cada vez, como antes de caer, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la respiración, cada vez, más dificultosa.

Un chillido de agonía se extendió por sobre las llamas crepitantes. Como predijo, Suigetsu acabó con el bastardo y a lo lejos, distinguió a Sai con el cadáver del otro postrado a sus pies. Algunos miembros de la banda escaparon, o trataron de hacerlo, el Anbu no tuvo piedad para con ellos.

Sólo faltaba él. Su ceño se frunció. Ese cabrón le había hecho algo para volverlo más lento, para acabar con sus capacidades. _Quizás un veneno_. Pero no pensaba perder. No. Eso nunca. Él debía regresar a Konoha. Y fue extraño para Sasuke que, seguido de este ultimo pensamiento, una imagen de Sakura sonriendo acudiera a su mente. Joder. _Molestia_. Y sonrió. _**"¿Tienes que volver por ella? Eso sí que es una novedad"**_

* * *

Sakura se encontraba, como de costumbre, en su lugar de trabajo, en el hospital. En ese momento atendía a una dulce niña de seis años haciéndole una revisión rutinaria para ver como se encontraba y colocarle una vacuna. La pequeña se removía inquieta, observándolo todo y preguntándole a cada rato a su madre o a ella misma qué era ese objeto o el por qué de cualquier cosa que no entendiera.

No podía evitar sonreír al escucharla parlotear sin parar. Sus dos coletas se mecían mientras ella se balanceaba graciosamente sobre la camilla y su madre le pedía que se estuviera quieta, no parando de regañarla y pedirle unas disculpas que, la ninja médico, rechazaba al instante. Le encantaban los niños.

Estornudó de repente y se rascó la nariz ante el picor. Los ojos canelos y vivaces de la pequeña la miraron atentamente.

–Doctora Saku, eso significa que alguien la quiere ver o ha pensado en usted–comunicó como quien da la mejor noticia del mundo, con un tono dulce y cargado de emoción, soltando un breve chillidito feliz–Seguro que es su novio–aseguró, sonriendo con una mezcla de ternura infantil y travesura.

_Sasuke_.

–¡Aiko! Por favor, no le digas esas cosas a la doctora–se escandalizó la madre.

–Pero mami, ella es muy linda, seguro que tiene novio.

–Suficiente.

–No se preocupe, señora, está bien.

Sakura le restó importancia al asunto, sonriéndole de manera cómplice a la chiquilla, evitando así una pequeña riña entre ambas. Pero en el fondo su corazón se encogió, sin saber exactamente por qué, al recordar a Sasuke, no es como si él fuera su novio, _**"Es lo más parecido a uno que has tenido"**_, pero fue el único nombre que le vino a la mente cuando la niña mencionó la palabra. Y sin saber, también, exactamente por qué, deseó que estuviera bien.

* * *

El larguirucho ladeó la cabeza ante su cambio de actitud, se veía más voraz, más atroz, más decidido a matarlo. No dudó, se acercó con la intención de terminar con el juego que el mismo había iniciado, kunai en mano. El Uchiha sostuvo con firmeza, con la diestra, la katana, siendo seguido muy de cerca por su contrincante, pensando que ese sería _su único obstáculo_. Una vez más, volvieron a encontrarse cara a cara, y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, al distinguir en la mano izquierda una recopilación de rayos de chakra. Un chidori. Aunque mayor fue su sorpresa al percibir como este, se hundía justo en medio de su pecho, atravesándolo.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke al verlo derrumbarse ante él, exhalando su último aliento de vida.

–Jódete

Se burló, poco antes de escupir sangre por la boca y caer al suelo con una herida profunda en el vientre.

* * *

_Holaaaaa ^^ xD Lo sé, me he vuelto a tardar, pero mi inspiración viene y va y no se queda, además, ando pensando ya como darle fin al fic y por eso me bloqueo un poco xD_

_¿Sobre el capítulo? Mmmm...pues en mi cabeza quedaba mejor xD Tenía la idea desde hacía un tiempo, pero a la hora de escribirlo me costó horrores, nunca había descrito una escena de "lucha", en realidad no considero que me haya quedado tan bien como yo hubiera esperado, pero es la primera que hago y...estoy tratando de excusarme con excusas idiotas (?) xDDDD Nada, pueden tirarme tomates si quieren, los aceptaré xD _

_Creo que no tengo nada más que decir xD _

_Nos leemos!_


	17. Familiar

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**17.**__Familiar_

Corría velozmente por el largo pasillode paredes blancas, esquivando a su paso, algunas enfermeras, pacientes, camillas o, en definitiva, cualquier cosa que en su camino estuviera. Le habían informado de que surgió una emergencia, un shinobi estaba gravemente herido y ella no paraba de tener ese maldito nudo en la boca del estómago y esa opresión fatídica en el pecho que le decía que algo malo estaba pasando. Joder.

_Sasuke. _Sip, Sasuke estaba en su mente. Porque el Uchiha justo había salido de misión. Puede que fuera una paranoia suya, pero hasta que ella no lo pudiera ver y comprobara por sí misma que él estaba perfectamente, no dejaría de sentir ese maldito presentimiento angustioso que le indicaba que él no estaba bien.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y giró en una esquina, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la puerta roja que indicaba que pronto llegaría a la sala de emergencias, lugar donde se encontraba el herido. Poco a poco, bajó la velocidad, hasta detenerse. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Se concentró, por un instante en simplemente respirar, en ese estado de alteración no tendría sus cinco sentidos fijos en curar a nadie. Su deber como ninja médico era salvar vidas, fueran amigos, conocidos _**"amantes"**_ o lo que fueran.

Irrumpió en la sala de forma estrepitosa, abriendo completamente la puerta. La imagen que la recibió la dejó sumamente impactada. Pudo ver a Sai y Suigetsu, ambos sucios, con la ropa rasgada y, este último, con una herida en el hombro. Y tirado en una camilla vio a Sasuke. Sus ojos jades lo recorrieron desde la distancia con horror. Se encontraba más pálido de lo normal y lo que más miedo le dio fue la gran mancha roja que se extendía por su vientre.

–Sakura, muévete.

Giró su cabeza encontrándose con Ino, que acababa de entrar. La rubia la miró, reprendiéndola, aunque al ver al moreno allí, supo por qué su amiga se quedó estática. Sakura, por fin, asintió con la cabeza y se pudo distinguir en sus jades su súbito cambio de actitud. Ella, por sobre todas las cosas, era una médico ninja y ella no pensaba dejar morir a Sasuke Uchiha, él no moriría, _no en sus manos_.

Se acercó a él con paso decidido, mientras su amiga se centraba en los otros dos. Miró por un momento a sus dos compañeros de misión y luego se acomodó al lado del Uchiha, descubriendo la herida poco a poco. Escuchó breves gruñidos inconscientes de él y sintió una infinita pena en su interior, pero siguió con el proceso. Cuando hubo acabado, contempló la brecha, no estaba situada en medio, sino justo a un lado, cerca de la cadera, por lo que tenía más posibilidades de que no estuviera dañado ningún órgano.

–Chicos, necesito que me digan qué pasó exactamente–casi se los exigió con un tono autoritario y que no admitía replica.

Sai y Suigetsu asintieron.

* * *

Maldita sea. Maldita vieja. Lo sabía. Él tenía que haber ido. Si él hubiera ido todo esto no estaría pasando, seguro que no. ¿Por qué no lo dejaron ir? _¡Arg! _Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y, en un gesto desesperado, se tiró de sus mechones rubios desordenados.

–Maldita sea–gruñó.

–Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate. –la mano conciliadora de su maestro se apoyó en su hombro–Sakura está con él, todo estará bien.

Asintió. Sip. Sakura estaba con él, no tenía que preocuparse, ella era una buena doctora, ella lo curaría. Pero…aun así, sus ojos azules miraron con anhelo la puerta que lo separaba de su mejor amigo, _de su hermano_, y que casi, como burlándose de él, tenía escrito en un cartel rojo y con letra grande: "Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado". _¡Arg! _Mierda de hospitales. Mierda de vieja. Mierda de emboscada. Porque sí, todo fue una trampa, _una jodida trampa_. Al menos consiguieron matar a los bastardos, pero Sasuke acabó con una fea herida en el vientre y aún no entendía como ese estúpido se dejó herir, de verdad que no. ¡Si el cabrón era más escurridizo que un gato!

De improviso la estúpida puerta que tanto maldijo Naruto, se abrió, dándole paso a Sakura, vestida con una larga bata blanca sucia, con algunos restos de sangre seca y su pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha. Sus ojos jades lo observaron con cierto deje de preocupación, se notaron cansados, y sin embargo, tenían un brillo alegre que contagió al rubio.

–Se pondrá bien–y le sonrió para dar más énfasis a su afirmación.

– ¡Lo sabía, de verás! ¡Sabía que ese bastardo no podía morir con tanta facilidad! –gritó Naruto, escuchándose su voz por todo el corredor. –Se lo dije, maestro Kakashi, en manos de Sakura, el estúpido se pondría bien

El chico lo señalo y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes. Luego, en un movimiento repentino tomó a Sakura en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Su maestro se quedó observando la escena, clavando su mirada en el hiperactivo. Él era, hasta hace un momento, el que estaba frustrado tirándose del cabello, preocupado por el que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo y ¿ahora le decía esa frase? Definitivamente, tenía que ser Uzumaki. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo por debajo de la máscara, feliz de que su equipo estuviera bien.

–Naruto, ya basta ¡Suéltame! –le chilló la doctora, una venita latió en su frente, principio de su enojo, aunque realmente no estaba _muy enfadada_ con el chico, sólo un _poco._

El shinobi hizo lo que la chica le pidió y la bajó.

– ¿Sakura, cómo fue que el bastardo de Sasuke se dejó herir? –le preguntó como un niño pequeño.

La kunoichi la miró con comprensión, ella misma se hizo esa pregunta cuando lo vio herido. El Uchiha era fuerte, pero sobre todo destacaba por su rapidez, le sorprendió que alguien pudiera herirlo, es más, después de escuchar el relato por boca de Suigetsu y Sai, le sorprendió bastante que él por momentos redujera su velocidad al atacar. Y después de analizarlo completamente, encontró el motivo.

–Veneno.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, como si con esa simple palabra lo hubiera entendido todo. En cambio, el rubio no tuvo tanta suerte. Ladeó la cabeza y trató de encontrar una respuesta lógica, pero… ¿veneno? Eso no le decía nada. _**"Sakura, está claro que tienes por amigo a un idiota." **_Sip, un idiota optimista con complejo de Hokage, pero un amigo, al fin y al cabo.

–Lo que trato de decir, Naruto, es que durante la pelea que tuvo Sasuke con el líder de la banda, el tipo, de alguna forma, le inyectó un veneno que le produjo cierta inmovilización de sus músculos, lo dejó aturdido, lo que le provocó que fuera más lento en sus movimientos ¿entiendes ahora?

Naruto asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

– ¿Pero ya está bien? –insistió.

– Sí. La herida del vientre no tocó ningún órgano vital y pude cerrarla sin problemas. Respecto al veneno, me costó un poco identificar cuáles eran sus componentes y encontrar un antídoto, pero lo hice. –el chico sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Eres fantástica, Sakura, de verás!

La pelirrosa suspiró mientras Naruto daba vueltas a su alrededor, o paraba a cualquier enfermera que pasara y les decía, o más bien, les gritaba, que ella era la mejor médico de toda Kohona y que era su amiga. Sintió la mano del maestro Kakashi sobre su hombro, animándola, el rubio era así. Ella no era fantástica, sólo era médico. Aunque de la perorata que decía algo si era verdad: Era su amiga.

* * *

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el techo blanco. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, como si una manada de elefantes le hubiera pasado por encima, aplastándolo y rompiéndole todos los huesos. _Joder._ Esto de estar en el hospital era una mierda, porque sip, a juzgar por su estado, el blando colchón de la cama y el asqueroso blanco que lo rodeaba, daba por hecho que estaba en el hospital.

Trató de recordar cómo llegó hasta allí, pero lo único que su mente le devolvía, eran los ojos dilatados del cabrón larguirucho mientras exhalaba su último aliento de vida. _Y el dolor_. Ese jodido dolor en su vientre. A partir de ahí, todo se volvía negro. Tenía breves momento de lucidez, dentro de sus lagunas, en el que escuchaba voces, o más bien ecos de voces, que no lograba adjudicar a ningún rostro en particular. Sólo una logró sobresalir sobre las demás, una voz femenina, un tono dulce con deje de preocupación, _la voz de Sakura_. En realidad, no sabía si eso era cierto o no, pero no es como si le importara mucho, al fin y al cabo, su voz era tranquilizadora. _Y bendita fuera la imaginación_. _**"Nunca creí que te golpearas tan fuerte la cabeza en esa pelea como para que delires tanto y no te des cuenta de lo que piensas" **_O quizás si se daba cuenta y le daba lo mismo. _**"Oh, dios mío, estás perdiendo el juicio. ¡Tu orgullo Uchiha! Estas olvidándote de él." **__¡Arg! Cállate_.

Trató de incorporarse, llevándose una mano a la cabeza por el súbito mareo que a él acudió, y con la otra, sujetándose con fuerza al borde de la cama, tratando, en vano, de incorporarse totalmente. Hasta que dos pequeñas manos amables lo empujaron de nuevo sobre el colchón.

–No debes incorporarte. – le informó con tono clínico la voz de Sakura.

¿Qué demonios…? Los ojos ónix la buscaron desconcertados por no haberla sentido antes. Ella sonrió de manera infantil y, casi, a modo de disculpa, apartando lentamente las manos de su pecho desnudo.

–Es normal que no me hayas sentido, estás bastante agotado, aún.

Y se preguntó cómo era capaz de leerlo con tanta facilidad, de entender qué era exactamente lo que él decía, sin tan siquiera, expresarlo en su rostro y, tan sólo, emitiendo un gruñido, o en su defecto, sin mediar palabra. _Era extraño_. Se removió incómodo en la camilla, sin poder encontrar una posición adecuada.

–Dentro de nada te trasladaremos a una habitación y podrás recibir visitas. Naruto está cómo loco por verte–soltó una pequeña risita por ese último comentario.

–Hmp, qué alegría–su sarcasmo fue evidente, aunque su voz sonó rasposa y sintió su garganta seca.

– ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Le leía la mente o algo?

Le acercó un vaso de agua a los labios y lo ayudó a levantar la cabeza para beber. No se quejó, simplemente aceptó la ayudada, era más que evidente, que por mucho que tratara de hacerlo él sólo, le resultaba imposible, sus jodidos miembros se habían puesto en su contra y se negaron a participar. _**"¿Y ya está? ¿Aceptas su ayuda sin quejarte o gruñir? ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que no te golpeaste con algo?" **_

Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al notar que Sasuke dejaba que ella la ayudara, normalmente rechazaría su ayuda, o la aceptaría a regañadientes. Pero, en este caso, no dijo nada, ni siquiera gruño como solía hacer, no demostró ningún signo de enojo, es más, parecía _familiarizado_ con que ella lo ayudara, como si eso fuera parte de su día a día y no le importara. Y sonrió ampliamente al darse de cuenta de ello, eso quería decir que estaba un poco más cerca de él. _**"¿Sólo un poco? ¿Eres consciente de que te lo has follado?" **_¡Sí! Era consciente. Pero ese tipo de intimidad era diferente a esto. _Normal_. O quizás, _familiar_. No lo supo definir con exactitud, lo que si podía decir, es que era cómodo y agradable.

**

* * *

**

– ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

La escandalosa voz de Naruto interrumpió su momento de meditar, o más bien, de intento frustrado de dormir. Abrió un ojo con parsimonia, encontrándose, con la cara del rubio, demasiado cerca de él, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en las caderas. _Toda una estampa_. Era como tener a una madre inspeccionándote a través de esa mirada, sólo que _esa madre, _era mucho más patética y melodramática, que una normal.

–Aléjate, idiota. –le espetó con mal humor, colocando una mano en su frente para empujarlo.

–No me llames idiota, estúpido. No soy yo el que se ha dejado herir e inyectar veneno. –contestó dándose aires de superioridad, sonriendo ante el gruñido de Sasuke.

–Cállate, perdedor. Al menos a mi me dejaron ir a la misión, no como a otros. –se burló.

Rápidamente, la indignación se apoderó del Uzumaki, inflando las mejillas como un niño pequeño y apretando los puños a sus costados con rabia _mal contenida_.

–Estúpido, cierra la bo…

–Ya, cállense los dos, si Sakura los oye se va a enojar–los interrumpió Kakashi, ambos jóvenes obedecieron, para su asombro, aunque seguían mirándose retadoramente. El maestro sonrió, siempre fueron así, no se podría hacer otra cosa.

Durante unos momentos, ambos siguieron fulminándose hasta que Naurto se cansó de estar medio encorvado para quedar más cerca del Uchiha y se colocó derecho, sentándose, despreocupadamente, en la silla al lado de su cama.

– ¿Y cómo te sientes?

¿Naruto no podía vivir sin sacar conversación?

–Hpm.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir? Encima que yo, el futuro Hokage de esta aldea, vengo a preocuparme por tu salud, ¿tú me lo agradeces de estar forma? Eres un malagradecido ¡De verás! –le reprochó el rubio.

–Tsk, nadie te pidió que vinieras.

–Estúpido. –gruñó Naruto.

–Idiota

– ¿Te acuerdas de lo qué pasó en la misión, Sasuke? –interrumpió la nueva pelea, Kakashi.

–Todo fue una trampa, nos esperaban. –el maestro asintió, animándolo a seguir. –Durante mi pelea con el líder de la banda me logró inyectar veneno y mis movimientos se volvieron más pesados…

–Sai dice que te desmayaste–intervino el Uzumaki con una sonrisa burlona.

Maldito bocazas número dos. Ya se vengaría de él. _**"Tú y tus venganzas." **_Además, no se desmayó, sólo se le nubló la vista. _**"Si…claro ¿notaste mi tono irónico?"**_

–Pero logré matarlo con un Chidori–concluyó escuetamente Sasuke, obviando las palabras del rubio.

– ¿Y después de eso? ¿Recuerdas algo más?

–Nop.

No pensaba decirles a ellos que recordaba la voz de Sakura, porque ni siquiera sabía si era verdad o no. Sería ridículo. _**"No te pareció tan ridículo antes" **_

–Entonces no recuerdas que Sakura fue la que curó ¿no? –saltó Naruto.

Sasuke los observó a ambos. Notaba como su maestro sonría por debajo de la máscara, aunque no entendía exactamente por qué. Y, en cuanto a Naruto, este tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, no eran signos de enamoramiento, sino del orgullo que siente un hermano mayor cuando su hermano pequeño, _en este caso hermana_, hacía algo admirable. Y pensó que tampoco debería de sorprenderse, Sakura era médico, era normal que ella lo hubiera curado. Es más, _maldita sea_, no debería de haberlo invadido esa jodida sensación de bienestar y ¿felicidad? Al enterarse que ella lo curó. _No debería_. _**"Pero así fue."**_

_**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD Fanfiction está loco y no me dejaba actualizar, de hecho si he podido ha sido gracia a un truco que me dio , sin ella no estaría hoy actualizando xD Así ya saben, denle las gracias y háganle un pedestal como yo hice xDD _

_Tengo buenas noticias, por lo menos para mi lo son, además, me siento en el deber de decirles xD El caso es que estoy tratando de continuar En busca del amor, lo digo por si alguien que sigue ese fic está tirándose de los pelos porque llevo meses sin actualizar (exageré, sé que no es para que se tiren de los pelos xD) También, tengo otro proyecto en mente, un SasuSaku, como no...pero no quiero publicar nada nuevo hasta que consiga acabar este fic (al menos acabar uno xD) y aparte, FF no me deja publicar nuevos fics T.T Lo dicho, está loco T.T _

_¿Algo más? Pues perdonen la tardanza y que el capítulo (como siempre xD) sea corto, no es apropósito, pero me gusta hacerlo así, si los hiciera más largos, me llevaría más tiempo, y a veces me gusta como terminan los capítulos, porque los dejo con la intriga, de cierta forma, es el capítulo el que me indica cuando acaba, aunque suene raro xDD _

_Ya los dejo, ya xD_

_Nos leemos ^^ _


	18. Quemada

**********Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

******Advertencia: **Después de 18 capítulos, ya todos deben saber a qué atenerse xD

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**18. **__Quemada_

_Tsk._ Odiaba los hospitales. Ciertamente eran la cosa más molesta que podías echarte a la cara. Aunque quizás, lo que más odiada Sasuke Uchiha de los hospitales no era la comida, _si es que a eso se le podía denominar comida_, o los colchones duros, ni siquiera las medicinas amargas y agrias. _No_. No era eso. Lo que más odiaba de los hospitales eran las enfermeras.

Supuestamente, una enfermera era una persona que se encargaba de cuidar de los pacientes y a su vez asistir a los médicos. _Sip. Bien_. Pues las enfermeras de Kohona eran especiales, jodidamente especiales. Esas _individuas_ eran satánicas. _**"CofcofExageradoCofcof" **_¿Te dio tos? No era exagerado. Esas malditas enfermeras lo iban a volver loco. Loco. Jodidamente loco. _**"¿Por qué? Te pasas la vida quejándote." **_Todas, absolutamente todas, sin importar la edad que tuvieran, coqueteaban con él. Se mordían el labio inferior, se ruborizaban, jugaban con su cabello y tornaban su voz a una seductora. Cada vez que pasaban por delante de su habitación, entraban, le acomodaban la almohada, revoloteaban por su alrededor comprobando las sábanas y las máquinas y trataban de darle una conversación que él, definitivamente, no quería. _**"¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Te quejas por todo ¡Te tienen como a un rey!"**_

Por dios. Era desesperante. Únicamente deseaba dormir, _solamente eso_. No pedía nada más. No quería que entraran ni le ahuecaran nada ni le contaran nada. Quería estar solo. _Nada más_. Y esas estúpidas no paraban de entrar a fastidiarlo. Cada vez que escuchaba pasos en el pasillo se aferraba al borde de la cama y esperaba, _sin paciencia_, que pasaran de largo. Y fingía hacerse el dormido cuando entraban.

Aunque, lo peor, era cuando le trataban de inyectar algo y estaban media hora buscando su vena. Joder. Había visto a Sakura hacerlo rápidamente y además, indoloro. ¿Ellas? Sus manos temblaban por su presencia, se concentraban tanto en mirarle el torso descubierto que no atinaban a encontrar la puta vena para inyectarle la dosis de antídoto contra el veneno. _**"Es tu culpa que todo esto pase. Ellas no tiene culpa de sentirse atraídas por ti. Déjalas, pobrecitas" **_¿Pobrecitas? ¡¿Pobrecitas? Una mierda, pobrecitas. Para pobre su vena. _**"Quejica inaguantable. ¿Acaso le temes a las agujas o algo así?" **__Vete a la mierda. _

–Sasuke, hola ¿cómo se siente? ¿Le duele mucho?

Sip, el alma y la vena. Eso le dolía.

–Le voy a inyectar su dosis.

¿Otra vez? No otra vez.

La dulce enfermera de pelo castaño y ondulado se acercó a la cama del enfermo con las mejillas arreboladas, mientras estrujaba contra su pecho la jeringa. Sasuke creyó que la rompería en cualquier momento. Buscó en su cabeza cualquier excusa para evitar esa tortura. En su brazo derecho destacaban por su piel pálida algunos hematomas producto de la búsqueda desesperada de la vena.

– Trae a la doctora Sakura. –le ordenó de sopetón, deteniéndola.

La chica lo observó, abriendo los ojos al interpretar mal la situación.

– ¿Se encuentra mal? –preguntó con cierta angustia.

"_**Cruel, la has asustado" **_Mira lo que le importa. _Hmp_.

–No, pero necesito hablar con ella.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

–En tal caso puedo buscarla después de…

–No–la interrumpió. –Quiero hablar con ella, _ahora_.

Y hubo un cierto matiz violento y amenazante en ese "ahora" porque la enfermera tragó grueso, asintió con la cabeza y salió fuera de la habitación como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Satanás en persona. _**"Ciertamente, te aproximas mucho a esa definición."**_

* * *

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sakura al entrar en la habitación.

Era su turno de noche, estaba dando vueltas visitando a los enfermos cuando Cho la llamó diciendo que el paciente Uchiha quería verla _ya_ y que parecía urgente. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había corrido por los pasillos para ver que le ocurría. Podía haber empeorado o quizás le dolía la herida o… _**"O simplemente estabas asustada porque le pudiera pasar algo malo" **__Sip, eso también. _

Él la observó desde su lugar, semi recostado en la cama, con el pecho descubierto, cruzado por los vendajes. Había llegado rápido y eso le sacó una sonrisa arrogante a flote, la cual se borró al contemplar a la dichosa enfermera justo detrás de la pelirrosa. La pobre muchacha estaba jadeando, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

Él le lanzó una de esas miradas significativas, dirigiendo luego su vista de nuevo a la enfermera. Sakura siguió la trayectoria y supo exactamente qué pedía _silenciosamente_.

–Cho, puedes seguir con tu ronda.

–Pero aún no le puse la dosis…–trató de justificarse la joven.

–No te preocupes por eso, yo lo haré. –le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, extendiendo la mano para que le diera a ella la jeringa. La chica de mala gana se la tendió. –Gracias, que tengas buena noche.

–Lo mismo para usted, doctora.

Su tono fue algo resentido, percibió la pelirrosa, pero no le tomó importancia. Desde que las enfermeras se enteraron de la hospitalización del Uchiha estaban revolucionadas, o más bien sus hormonas lo estaban. _**"¿Y las tuyas no?" **__Sip, bueno... _Pero al menos ella lo disimulaba mejor. _**"Lo que tú digas." **_

Se acercó a la cama, con jeringa en mano. Le dio unos golpecitos rítmicos y entonces, sus instintos de doctora saltaron al fijarse en su brazo. Sus ojos clínicos se entrecerraron y lo observaron detenidamente. Y una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Por eso él la mandó llamar, no quería que ninguna de esas enfermeras le pusieran la inyección, porque las otras veces no habían sido capaz de encontrar la vena.

Sonrió divertida ante esto, no pasando, para Sasuke, desapercibida esa mueca.

–No te encontraban la vena ¿no? –rió la pelirrosa, tomando entre sus manos la muñeca del Uchiha.

–Hmp–fue todo lo "dijo".

–Ya veo…

Ella giró su brazo y en menos de un minuto ya había introducido la aguja en su piel, casi sin él percibirlo. _Qué diferencia_. Malditas enfermeras fanáticas. Nuevamente, se quedó maravillado al darse cuenta de la facilidad que tenía Sakura para comprenderlo sin falta de muchas palabras o de siquiera mencionarlas.

–Desconcentras a mis enfermeras, Uchiha. –bromeó la chica cuando terminó su tarea.

Volvió a soltar una carcajada y se alejó unos pasos. Sasuke alzó una ceja y jaló de ella, acercándola, haciéndola caer sentada en el borde de la cama, con la mitad de su torso sobre de él.

–No es a ellas a las que me interesa desconcentrar, doc-to-ra–le susurró al oído.

_Joder_. Sakura se maldijo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? No pudo evitar estremecerse de anticipación al escuchar su voz ronca pronunciar esas palabras y separar de esa forma _tan suya_ su título. Era la primera vez que escuchar por boca de otro la palabra "doctora" la excitaba.

Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los ónixs, con esa mirada penetrante quemándola. Y tuvo que recordarse que se encontraban en el hospital, donde se supone trabajaba y que cualquiera, léase cualquier enfermera, podría entrar y verlos. Con lentitud, _casi_ obligándose a hacerlo, se separó de él, incorporándose con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

–Estamos en un hospital. –le dijo, con un tono que pretendía ser de regaño y que no consiguió _demasiado bien_.

–Hmp, ¿y qué?

No hacía falta que le recordara donde estaba, ya lo sabía él _divinamente bien_. Gracias. _**"Y si lo sabes, ¿para qué eres morboso?"**_

–Pues que cualquiera puede entrar…

–Eres doctora, prohíbeles entrar. –la interrumpió Sasuke.

–Eso es abusar de mi poder, no es ético–contraatacó ella. _**"Teniendo en cuenta que tus subordinadas, prácticamente, se rifaban el turno para poder violarlo con la mirada, que tu les prohíbas la entrada no sería abuso de poder, será orden de alejamiento." **_Sería mejor que no le des ideas.

–Tsk, aburrida.

Ahora le tocó a Sakura alzar una ceja. ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha, el serio por excelencia acababa de llamarla aburrida a ella? ¿Es decir, _él_ a _ella_? Si él era siempre el aburrido. _**"¿Seguro que escuchaste bien?"**_

– ¿Me acabas de llamar aburrida?

–Sí.

Sip, él acababa de llamarla aburrida. _**"¿Sabes lo irónico que suena eso?" **_Sip, era consciente. Pero…_mierda_, él quería tener un rato de intimidad con Sakura. _**"¿Estás un poco, cofmuchocof, desesperado no?"**_ No. Sólo quería estar con su mujer ¿algún problema con eso? _**"Pues mira, ahora que lo preguntas sí, lo hay, no es tu mujer." **__Cállate toca pelo…_

–No soy aburrida, soy racional, que es diferente.

Infló los mofletes, cruzándose de brazos y viéndose sumamente adorable, a los ojos de Sasuke. _**"Pierdes el juicio por momentos, Uchiha. Cambia de médico." **__No quería cambiar de médico. _Una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro. Siempre podía aturdir con _sus encantos_ a Sakura, no era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa fue más rápida que él. Intuyó sus intenciones, y ni corta ni perezosa, saltó hacía atrás, quedando su espada pegada a la puerta. _Cómo lo conocía_. _**"Después de años de enamoramiento y meses de follártela es normal ¿no crees?"**_

–Me voy, tengo más pacientes que _atender_. –él gruñó por lo bajo, no supo exactamente bien si fue por el tono, la frase o que se le escapó. _Mierda_. –Adios, Sasuke–se despidió con voz infantil, sacándole la lengua.

Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír_, sinceramente_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke fue despertado por los dulces pajarillos cantores que silbaban alegres canciones en las copas de los árboles, mientras el sol en lo alto los alumbraba como un foco a un artista. Al parecer hoy se había levantado más tarde de lo habitual, porque la bandeja del desayuno estaba a un lado y, normalmente, él era el primero en despertarse, justo al amanecer. Agradeció interiormente no haber tenido que soportar a una de esas locas enfermeras fanáticas y comió con cierta parsimonia su comida.

En realidad, su mente divagaba, serían como las diez y media de la mañana y él no paraba de pensar en dónde estaría _cierta_ doctora de pelo rosa. _**"Uchiha, comienzas a asustarme. Estas aceptando pensar en ella a pesar de tu orgullo. Esto no es normal" **_Y tenía razón. No era normal. _Ciertamente no lo era_. Él era una persona orgullosa, de hecho, gracias a éste, Sakura se había enojado en alguna ocasión por su culpa. Incluso, la había herido con su socarronería. Aunque jamás lo admitiera, obviamente. Y no pudo evitar pensar, que quizás, esa mujer que se suponía era su molesta compañera de equipo, se había metido _más en su vida_ de lo que él _esperaba_.

Joder. Perdía el juicio por momentos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Sakura no se había metido en ninguna parte, solamente en su cama y ya está. Fin del tema. _**"¿Seguro, Uchiha?" **_Sí, mierda sí. _¿O no?_ Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar estupideces desde tan temprano, seguramente se había dado un golpe fuerte en el cerebro y por eso sus neuronas no estaban creando pensamientos lógicos.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo alertó y cuando sus ojos ónix se alzaron, se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que la doctora Haruno, con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en sus carnosos labios sonrosados. Pero él no se fijó en ese hecho. _Nop, para nada_. Él no quiso besar esos labios color cerezo. _¡Demonios!_

–Buenos días, Sasuke ¿cómo amaneciste?

Y mientras ella se acercaba a la cama y rondaba alrededor revisando sus constantes y parloteando sin parar de cosas que él nunca llegó a oír, Sasuke no paraba de preguntarse qué diablos estaba pasando con él. Si se ponía a analizar su jodido comportamiento con la mujer, se daba cuenta, que era exactamente igual al de un hombre ena… _¡arg!_ _**"¿Qué ibas a decir?" **_como un hombre casado. _Sip, eso_. _**"¿Casado? Imagina como alzo mi ceja y te miro con cara de perplejidad. ¿Casado? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?" **_Gruñó por lo bajo, enojado.

Sakura lo miró. ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde que entró ido, como ausente. Normalmente, no intervenía en las conversaciones, es más, sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo ni se molestaba en escucharlas, pero, de todos modos, lo notaba raro, algo pasaba con él.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

–Tsk, si.

Bien, vale. Se comportaba como si ella estuviera casada con él, como si ella fuera su esposa, _suya_. Aunque, ella siempre fue suya, desde el comienzo de su... _**"¿Relación de folla-amigos a escondidas?" **_Si así deseas llamarlo…sí. _**"¿Por qué no eres más hombre y aceptas que te has enam…?"**_ _¡Cállate!_

Sintió la mano tibia de Sakura rozar su frente, despertándolo de su pelea mental. Los jades brillantes trataban de adivinar qué le pasaba, qué tanto pensaba. Siempre tan curiosa. _Molestia_. Y sonrió. Sonrió ladinamente, no era momento de auto-atormentarse con esas idioteces que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, él acabaría lo que no pudo iniciar la noche anterior. Tiró de ella y, nuevamente, ella acabó sobre su pecho descubierto, sólo que esta vez, no pudo moverse, no pudo si quiera articular palabra, porque Sasuke acalló cualquier intento de fuga con sus labios. Un beso duro, _sin anestesia_. _**"Y el cerebro Haruno murió."**_

Maldita sea, ella sabía que la iba a besar, _ella_ _simplemente lo sabía_. Lo leyó en sus ojos negros como la noche, vio ese brillo característico en ellos, ese que le gritaba que el deseo hizo mella en él, que iba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y que, cuando quisiera darse cuenta, ya estaría desnuda. _Joder_. Escuchó todas las alarmas y no pudo moverse. Ni siquiera lo resistió, _porque no quería_. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Y de verdad, le gustó que besara sus labios. Sentir sus jodidos labios era como morder la fruta del diablo, _sabes_ que irás al infierno y te da lo _mismo _quemarte.

Y maldita fuera ella por no haber sentido miedo a las putas llamas, por haberse dejado llevar por ese beso y responderle con la misma intensidad, porque si no, no se hubiera sentido tan asustada y frustrada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un grito los hizo separare.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD Lo sé, es corto y todo eso...pero es la inspiración y el mismo capítulo quién me dice cuando parar xD Así que...lo siento mucho xD _

_¿Y saben qué más? Creo que le quedan dos o tres capítulos a este fic xD Sip, se acerca el final y me siento feliz, bueno, en realidad me da pena acabarlo, pero este sería el primer fic largo que termino y me hace mucha ilusión *.*_

_Sólo me resta decir...No me maten xD Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! *.*_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	19. Tocada y ¿hundida?

******Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**19. **__Tocada y ¿hundida?_

Kakashi Hatake nunca fue un maestro común. _Nop_. Él, sobre todo, era raro. Y apático. Siempre con esa pose despreocupada y aburrida del mundo, como si nada le interesara, aparte de sus malditas novelas eróticas, Icha Icha. Pero, pese a todo, Kakashi no era estúpido. _Nop_, no lo era. Él se daba cuenta de _muchas cosas_, más de las que le gustaría saber, si era sincero. Saber secretos ajenos podía ser molesto, _bastante molesto, _como un jodido grano en el culo.

Por esto mismo, él nunca llegó a sorprenderse cuando, un buen día, su alumno hiperactivo, Naruto Uzumaki, le dijo que estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, a voz en grito, _cabe destacar_, tirándose del cabello y preguntándole, desesperado, qué hacer o qué decir. Es más, el pobre idiota era _tan obvio_ qué ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por esa dulce chica de cabellos negros y ojos blanquecinos. _Las cosas más simples son las que menos notamos._

Y por esta simple regla de tres, tampoco, Kakashi Hatake se sorprendió mucho al escuchar un ensordecedor y desgarrador grito de asombro proveniente de la tercera planta del hospital de Konoha, más concretamente, de la habitación 213. De hecho, se lo esperaba, _de cierta forma_.

Joder, eran tan asquerosamente _predecibles_. Bastaba con una simple mirada, _una sola_, y ya sabías que estaban pensando y _qué hacían_. Se les daba _taaan_ mal fingir, sobre todo a _ella_, pero claro, eso era de esperarse.

Lo que, sin embargo, no era de esperarse, era ese brillo que él pudo distinguir en esos ojos ónixs el día que fue a visitarlo y le preguntó si se acordaba de algo de lo ocurrido. Sasuke Uchiha nunca fue la típica persona que expresaba sus sentimientos, pero, ese día pudo ver en su mirada _algo_. Un matiz diferente y desconocido se formó en su mirar cuando, su mejor amigo le comunicó que su compañera de equipo lo había curado. Él vio _felicidad_, una que ya creía perdida para ese joven. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al notarlo.

Llevaba meses percibiendo ese cambio en _ambos_. Puede que en Sakura fueran más significativos, como sus terribles sonrojos, _más notorios todavía_, al verlo. O que simplemente, trataba de evitarlo, avergonzada. Y, en cuanto a él… bueno, él era _él._ De todas formas, si que distinguió, con el paso del tiempo, pequeños signos de posesividad para con la chica. ¡Incluso celos! Y cariño. Sip, eso también. Naruto era demasiado despistado para notarlo, _pero él no_. Él era Kakashi Hatake, había leído suficientes libros y vivido lo suficiente para saber cómo se comportan las mujeres como su alumna después de haber tenido sexo con un hombre. Y ese era precisamente el caso de esos dos, _hasta hacía poco_.

Porque sí, él sabía, y fue el primero en enterarse, que esos dos habían estado follando, una relación sin compromisos y ataduras, a escondida de los demás. Pero, también fue el primero en saber, incluso, _lo más grave_, antes que los dos implicados, que esos dos, estaban enamorados. Y sip, claramente, de parte de la chica te podías esperar algo así. De Sasuke… _ya no tanto_. El muy cabronazo estaba enamorado de su _molesta_ compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta o, en todo caso, no había tenido los cojones para admitirlo. Todo un caso.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, caminó con parsimonia por los pasillos, total, _casi_ podía distinguir la estampa que se encontraría al llegar a su destino. Y digo casi, porque si bien era evidente por el grito la escena, Kakashi no se esperaba, muy a su pesar, la compañía. Se rascó la cabeza, ladeándola un poco ¿A caso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle una visita a Sasuke y no lo _habían avisado_?

– ¡Oh, dios mío!

¿Esa fue la voz de Ino-cerda? No, por favor, señor, te lo suplico, Ino no. _**"¿Sakura, tú te has planteado alguna vez suicidarte? Porque este es el momento"**_ esto no podía estarle pasando, no por favor, no a ella. ¿Qué carajo hizo en su vida anterior para merecer esto? ¿Tan mala persona era? _**"Mujer, quizás estés exagerando…" **_

– ¡Estúpido pervertido! ¿Qué diablos haces con Sakura?

"…_**O quizás no." **_

_Mierda_. Naruto. ¿También estaba allí Naruto?

¿Y ahora cómo salía de esta? O mejor, ¿cómo _salían_ de esta?

Sakura levantó apenas la mirada para centrarse en el rostro impasible masculino. Sasuke no la observaba, sus ojos ónixs estaban puestos más allá de ella, en las personas que habían entrado por esa puerta. _Una puerta que dejó abierta_. ¡Joder! Y encima, todo era demasiado evidente, hasta un idiota podría darse cuenta de qué habían estado haciendo antes de que ellos entraran, es más, algunos _afortunados_ hasta los habían visto. _Besándose_. ¡Si un poco más y estaba encima de él!

–Ya sabía yo que por algo tú y el maestro Kakashi debían de llevarse bien ¡eres un pervertido, estúpido!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la estridente voz de Naruto recordándole cuán patética debería verse. Quizás, lo más irónico del caso era, que Sasuke no la había ultrajado o pervertido de algún modo, ella aceptó todo, _absolutamente todo._ Estuvo de acuerdo en mantener _ese_ tipo de relación, si es que así podía denominarse. Aceptó todo, y cuando aceptas desde un principio esto, también debes, luego, asumir las consecuencias en momentos como este.

–Cállate–siseó Sasuke, llamando la atención de los presentes.

El rubio hizo amago de responder.

–Naruto, déjalo estar–Kakashi colocó una mano en el hombro de su alumno.

¿El maestro Kakashi también? ¿Todos debían enterarse?

–Pero él estaba besando a Sakura. –arrastró cada palabra, como un hermano celoso de que tocaran a su linda y _casta_ hermana menor.

–Ese no es nuestro problema, en todo caso es un asunto de ellos dos. –le respondió el mayor.

–Pero él se aprove…

– ¿Tú estás seguro de eso? ¿Le has preguntado a Sakura si es verdad que Sasuke se aprovechara de ella? Es más, ¿has dejado que se justifiquen? –el chico negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada. –Lo suponía.

–Yo no tengo por qué justificar nada. –refutó el Uchiha.

Ella lo contempló, era de esperarse que dijera algo así. _Orgulloso._

–Simplemente nos besamos, no fue _nada_.

_Crash_.

¿Escuchaste eso?

Fue el corazón de Sakura romperse en dos.

_No fue nada, no fue nada, no fue nada…_ La frase se repetía en su mente como un eco ensordecedor, agobiándola. Una opresión estrujó su pecho y se obligó a no jadear, a no emitir sollozos, a reprimir las lágrimas amenazantes en sus ojos. _**"No te atrevas a llorar, no ahora."**_

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama, alejándose de él como si quemara, porque de verdad, _quemaba estar cerca de él_. Cerró los puños con fuerza, no pasando este gesto inadvertido para los tres hombres que empezaron a tener un lugar importante en su vida a los doce años de edad.

Se giró con lentitud, casi de manera mecánica. Por fin, distinguió a los intrusos en la habitación. Naruto y Kakashi habían entrado completamente en la estancia, cerca de la cama_, escena del crimen_. En el marco de la puerta, Ino tenía sus orbes abiertos por la impresión y sus manos se mantenían justas, cerca de su pecho, aguantando la respiración. Y afuera, con mirada penetrante y gesto, raramente, serio, estaba Sai.

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor para su siguiente movimiento.

–Ya lo escuchaste, Naruto, no fue _nada_.

Sus palabras estaban perfectamente moduladas, sin rastro de emoción o dolor, _aunque por dentro moría_. Sus dotes de actriz trataron de seguir su curso y formar un amago de sonrisa, que no llegó, ni siquiera, a parecerse a una y, sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie, _pero rota_.

–Y ahora, debo seguir con mi trabajo, tengo pacientes que atender. –dijo, mientras se movía en dirección a la salida.

Supo que Naruto quiso protestar, pero se contuvo.

Supo que su maestro la miraba con tristeza, _compasión_, con su único ojo visible, pero no la retuvo.

Supo que Ino quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero su voz estaba bloqueada en su garganta.

Y supo que Sai tenía una extraña expresión formada en su rostro, una que denotaba su enojo, quizás, pero no rompió el abrumador silencio formado.

Los cuatro respetaron su deseo de huir, porque eso era lo que hacía, _huir_. Escapaba de Sasuke Uchiha.

_No fue nada_.

Ella no significaba nada. _Bien_. Sakura respetaría su decisión. Es más, pondría en práctica su afirmación.

La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio con la marcha de la pelirrosa. Y todos notaron la tensión en el ambiente cuando ambos pelinegros se enfrentaron con la mirada. Entonces, Naruto pudo casi percibir porqué esos dos se habían comportado de esa forma tan absurda y extraña, retándose entre ellos. Una reciña personal y secreta, _hasta ahora_.

–Tú lo sabías. –no fue una pregunta. El rubio se giró para encarar a Sai. Este simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Luego, observó por el rabillo del ojo a su maestro y comprendió su falta de sorpresa en todo el asunto. –Y usted también.

Nadie dijo nada. Los puños del Uzumaki se cerraron y Ino tragó duro. ¿Desde cuándo ella era la última en enterarse de las cosas? Y sin embargo, no estaba enojada con Sakura, la podía comprender, no sabía con exactitud cómo estaba la situación de esos dos, pero por cómo había reaccionado su amiga, supo que Sasuke la hirió profundamente al declarar, frente a todos, que el beso no fue nada. Por eso, también dedujo, que entre ambos hubo algo más que un estúpido beso. _Sexo_.

Clavó sus ojos azules en el paciente. Tenía esa típica máscara de frialdad marcada en todas sus facciones faciales, no expresaba nada, ni siquiera un abismo de sentimiento, _mínimamente algo._ Y, de todos modos, ella distinguió en sus orbes cierto matiz de ¿arrepentimiento? No estaba segura, con Sasuke nunca estas seguro de qué piensa o qué siente.

La rubia pensó, por un momento, que Naruto se lanzaría sobre su mejor amigo. Pero no fue así. El chico se dio media vuelta, con el flequillo cayendo sobre su rostro y salió de la estancia, sin decir nada más. Y ella supo que se sentía herido y fuera de lugar, _casi como ella_. Sobre todo, sabía que él era una especie de hermano mayor de Sakura. Si no se lanzó a golpear al Uchiha fue porque estaba ya hospitalizado, sino, lo hubiera mandado directo al hospital, supuso por su expresión.

Kakashi y Sai no se movían y ella carraspeó, incómoda, ganándose la atención de los tres.

–Espero que al menos se te de mejor follar que hablar, Uchiha –su tono fue venenoso, mortal.

_Touché_.

Quería al menos defender el orgullo y la dignidad de Sakura, porque puede que no supiera nada sobre el tema, puede que incluso esos dos supieran más sobre el asunto que ella, pero de todos modos, ella sabía cuán doloroso fue para la Haruno escuchar ese cortante "No fue nada".

Y como, minutos antes, hizo Naruto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sai la siguió, con una última mirada de desafío a Sasuke, el comentario agrio ya lo había hecho la rubia, adelantándosele, no tenía mucho más que decir. Ellos llenaron el vaso, hasta que este, se rompió.

El único que seguía contemplando al paciente era Kakashi. Él fue el único que permaneció allí, parado, con las manos en los bolsillos, recargándose despreocupadamente contra una pared, cerrando su ojo visible, como si esperaba algo, seguramente algún hecho sorprendente, como que su alumno hablara.

_Esto nunca pasó_.

Sasuke estaba demasiado abrumado, para su propia salud mental, por los hechos vividos. ¿Qué mierda fue todo aquello? Parecía una estúpida escena sacada de cualquier tenelovela basura. Hubo de todo, pasión, sorpresa, expectación, tensión y drama. La parte que más le gustó fue la de la pasión. _Besar. A. Sakura_. El resto fue una mierda. Una completa mierda, a decir verdad.

– ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?

La pregunta de su maestro le llamó la atención, despertándolo de su trance. ¿Qué si era consciente? Joder, claro que lo era. Los habían pillado, ya sabían qué tipo de relación mantenían Sakura y él… _**"¿Y ahora qué, Uchiha?" **_Eso mismo se preguntaba él, _y ahora qué_.

–Hmp.

El ojo visible de Hatake se abrió. Y esta vez no había apatía. Era seriedad.

–La has herido Sasuke. –se cruzó de brazos–Has herido a Sakura.

_No fue nada_.

Las palabras se repitieron, absurdamente, en su mente, dichas con su propia voz. _Oh, mierda_. _**"Sí, oh mierda." **_Él dijo que el beso no significó nada, pero lo hizo para tratar de salvar un poco la situación, no quería verla metida en un compromiso. En cierto modo él quería…. _**"¿salvarla? ¿Otra vez tienes complejo de héroe?" **_

Por su expresión, aunque no era demasiado exagerada, si se podía leer cierto asombro, Kakashi distinguió que Sasuke había captado todo el sentido de esas palabras, que había entendido a qué se refería cuando las pronunció. Y sin embargo, aún le faltaba el golpe de gracia.

– ¿Y ahora qué harás, Sasuke? ¿Seguirás como hasta ahora? ¿Seguirás follándote a Sakura? ¿Utilizándola por simple necesidad?–los ojos ónixs se clavaron como dos estacas en su maestro. Él lo percibió, recibió el odio. No quería que hablara así, refiriéndose de ese modo a Sakura. _**"¿Y no eras tú el que así lo denominaba?"**_ – ¿No piensas decir nada?

–No tengo por qué darle explicaciones de lo que hago. –siseó.

–No, no tienes. –Aceptó, tranquilo–Pero Sakura es mi alumna, tanto como tú o Naruto, y aunque sé que se sabe defender _muuuy_ bien y que tiene una fuerza impresionante, también soy consciente de cuál es su maldita debilidad. ¿Sabes tú cuál es?

"_**¿Lo sabes, Uchiha?" **_

No respondió, o no quiso contestar.

–Tú, y no puedo permitir que le sigas haciendo daño–contestó por él su maestro, acercándose a los pies de su cama, sin perder el contacto visual. –Y ahora, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿y ahora que vas hacer? Tal y como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones, Sasuke. Comportarte como el bastardo egoísta que eres y fingir que no ha pasado nada. –hizo una pausa, bastante _dramática_ para él. –O aceptar de una jodida vez que estás enamorado de Sakura.

¡¿Enamo qué? ¿Estaba de broma cierto? Él no estaba enamorado de Sakura. Vamos, eso era absurdo. Una cosa era follar, otra muy distinta, sentir. _**"¿Y acaso no sientes nada?" **_

– ¿No me crees? –casi rió Kakashi. Todo esto era _taaan_ obvio, sabía que él se negaría en redondo ante esa posibilidad. –Respóndete esta simple pregunta, Sasuke ¿no quieres que Sakura forme parte de tu vida? ¿Serías capaz de vivir sin ella, dejar que _otro _la haga feliz?

_Otro_. Otro hombre. Que otro hombre la haga feliz. Apretó la mandíbula con rabia. Nop, ella era _suya_. _**"Y ahí está, eres un bastardo egoísta entonces."**_ No, no lo era, defendía lo _suyo_. _**"No, tu marcas, pero no te responsabilizas." **_

La risa de su maestro lo hizo levantar la mirada.

–Ya veo…has conocido al monstro verde de los celos.

–Hmp. –se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

–Debes saber, Sasuke, que ni yo, y mucho menos Naruto o Sai, dejaremos que sigas siendo ese bastardo egoísta.

–Por lo tanto, no tengo muchas más opciones.

–No lo puedes tener todo–se encogió de hombros. –Para Sakura todo esto no es un simple juego, ella te quiere, Sasuke.

Sakura lo quería. _De verdad_. Y saber eso siempre le causaba esa pequeña sensación de satisfacción en el pecho, una que engrandecía su orgullo y le sacaba una sonrisa estúpida, que pocas veces, llegaba a sus labios, por mera fuerza de voluntad.

–Y te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿Dejarías ser feliz a Sakura con otro hombre?

_No. _

_Sip_, Kakashi Hatake no era un maestro común, ni una persona común. Para qué engañarnos, él era _extraño_ dentro de su especie. Él sabía muchas cosas, de todo el mundo, más de las que le gustaría tener conocimiento. Por eso, supo antes que nadie que Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado, y por eso supo también, que su alumno jamás permitiría que Sakura estuviera con otro tipo, es más, ni siquiera dejaría que otro se acercara a ella. El cabrón era demasiado posesivo con lo que él creía suyo. Y en este caso, ella era _su mujer_.

El bastardo, por fin, se había dado cuenta de su absurdo estado sentimental: Ena-morado.

Al igual que fue consciente de que la había cagado,y además_, pero bien_.

* * *

Poco a poco, sus pasos automáticos se transformaron en zancadas, para después, correr por los corredores del hospital, hasta llegar a su despacho. Cerró la puerta de un portazo atronador. Con la respiración jadeante, cayó al piso sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la madera. Sus lágrimas retenidas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas sonrosadas y fuertes sollozos mal controlados se apoderaron de ella.

A duras penas distinguió el reloj en la pared. _Bien._ Tenía una hora y media para llorar y comportarse como la absurda mujer que era. Cuando ese tiempo pasara, ella olvidaría, _o trataría de olvidar_, que alguna vez Sakura Haruno folló con Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba tocada, pero no hundida, al menos, _no del todo_.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir? Me quedó extraño, supongo, no sé xD en realidad tenía ganas de acabar el capítulo, y más o menos tenía claro cómo empezaría, pero el rumbo que tomó fue raro xD Sin embargo, lo veo apropiado, aunque no sé qué tal llevé a Kakashi xD _

_De todos modos, siento la tardanza (aunque esta vez fue menos xD) y lo corto, y bla, bla, bla xD _

_Gracias por sus reviews, me llegan *.*_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	20. Prohibido besar

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen .

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**20. **__Prohibido besar_

Su vista estaba fija en la mujer delante de ella, sentada en esa gran silla de cuero, firmando papeles y revisando fichas clínicas, sin tan siquiera inmutarse por su presencia. Y eso no era algo que le agradara. _Nop, claro que no._ No le gustaba que la gente la ignorara. Mucho menos si ella estaba interesada en esa persona.

Sip, a Ino Yamanaka no le gustaba que Sakura Haruno la ignorara _deliberadamente_.

Era algo odioso de su parte, sobre todo, porque _de verdad_, ella estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga. Vale, admitámoslo, también quería cotillear un poco, para qué engañarnos, pero…_joder_. ¿Qué esperaba? No todos los días veías a Sasuke Uchiha, es decir, al gran Sasuke-cubo-de-hielo-orgulloso-Uchiha, besando a una mujer. Y mucho menos, veías, con tus propios ojos, que esa mujer era, nada más, ni nada menos, que tu mejor amiga, _y rival_, de la infancia, Sakura Haruno, su molesta compañera de equipo.

Simplemente era algo insólito. Y más, teniendo en cuenta, que, normalmente, el chico ni siquiera mostraba interés por el género femenino. Muchas fueron las veces que Ino se preguntó, cómo diablos pensaba el Uchiha renacer su clan sin una esposa. Es más, incluso creyó que el tipo era gay, asexual o algo así.

Lo dicho, lo que ella vio ese _fatídico_ día en esa habitación, _la 213_, fue toda una proeza.

Y Ino quería saber más. Todos los detalles. _Absolutamente todos_. Pero, la pelirrosa no estaba muy participativa que digamos.

Ya había pasado tres días. Tres días en los que Sakura se comportaba de forma…._relativamente_ normal. ¡Era una puta zombie con complejo de Sai! _Sip_, con complejo de Sai, porque al igual que el Anbu, la Haruno se dedicaba a sonreír de manera falsa a todo dios. Y tenía que admitir que no lo hacía _taaan mal_, como esperaba, pero ciertamente, si se tenía que dedicar al mundo de la interpretación, Sakura se moriría de hambre o haría películas malas donde la trama principal son las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo y siempre aparece una tía desnuda, o varias.

Se removió en la silla, inquieta, cambiando de posición por enésima vez en lo que llevaba allí, observando, _simplemente observando_. No quería presionarla, pero su curiosidad estaba llegando a su límite y su paciencia, también. Chasqueó la lengua, intranquila y carraspeó un par de veces, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, _casualmente_.

Por fin lo consiguió…

– ¿Qué?

…aunque no fue muy amable.

– ¿No piensas decirme nada? ¿No piensas explicármelo?–interrogó Ino, acusadoramente.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo explicarte, cerda?

La rubia se tomó dos buenos segundos para respirar y no empezar a ahorcar a la doctora con el estetoscopio, porque de verdad tuvo ganas de _hacerlo_. Luego ya vería que le decía a Tsunade.

–Lo qué pasa entre Sasuke y tú, por ejemplo.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, como si de verdad no entendiera a qué se refería. Se estaba haciendo la despistada.

–No tengo nada que explicar, cerda, ya lo oíste, no fue nada. –sonó tranquila, incluso con voz monótona. Entonces ¿por qué dolía? _Mierda_.

Ino la vio bajar la cabeza nuevamente, concentrándose en los estúpidos papeles. Contó hasta diez, trató de respirar de forma profunda y de pensar en cosas lindas….pero, _a la mierda_. Eso no iba con ella. Se levantó de la silla, tirándola hacia atrás y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con los dos puños, ganándose la atención de la pelirrosa.

– ¡No me vengas con esa mierda, Sakura! –estalló–No soy estúpida, me di cuenta de que entre ustedes dos pasó algo más que un beso.

–Y si te diste cuenta, ¿para qué vienes a molestarme con eso, Ino?

Los ojos jades reflejaron parte de su dolor, porque se negaba a sacarlo todo a flote, _otra vez_. La chica se tranquilizó, a medias. Colocó la silla en su sitio y volvió a sentarse. Un silencio se cernió sobre ambas, no uno tenso o incómodo, sólo se observaron, averiguando sus intenciones.

–No te pienso contar detalles morbosos, cerda. –estuvo a punto de volver a su trabajo, pero la otra le quitó la hoja. – ¡Hey!

–No quiero detalles morbosos, sólo estaba interesada por saber cómo estabas, frentona.

Sakura dudó por un instante. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya no tenía sentido negarlo, estaba claro que ellos dos tuvieron sexo. ¿Sería bueno desahogarse? Contarle toda su mierda a Ino no sonaba muy alentador, pero, ella sabía, que si no se lo contaba a alguien, _explotaría_.

–Está bien, te lo contaré–suspiró.

* * *

– ¡Arg! Ese Uchiha es un imbécil. –exclamó por enésima vez Ino.

Cuando Sakura decidió contarle la verdad a Ino no pensó en decírselo _todo_, más bien esperaba hacer un pequeño resumen escueto, condensado y directo de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, se vio enfrascada en su relato, _y para qué engañarnos_, el interés de la rubia puesto en ella, la alentaba bastante a seguir soltando todos sus sentimientos, frustraciones y quejidos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí encerradas en su despacho, hablando del mismo tema, _Sasuke_, lo que si estaba dispuesta a afirmar era que si su maestra, Tsunade, se le ocurría pasarse por allí y las descubría haciendo _nada_…ardería Troya, o como mínimo, su mesa quedaría destruida.

Suspiró audiblemente, soltando todo el aire por la boca y recargándose en el borde del escritorio.

–Frentona, de verdad, ese tío es estúpido. –gruñó la chica. – ¿Sabes cuál es la parte que más me molesta? –no esperó respuesta, siguió hablando. –Su gran ego. ¡Es demasiado grande! Joder, se dedica a decirte que eres suya como si fueras un objeto y encima no es capaz de admitir que está celoso. Será imbécil.

Sakura se incorporó en la silla, observando con atención a Ino. ¿Sasuke celoso?

– ¿Celoso?

–Claro, celoso–la kunoichi la miró detenidamente, notando la duda en su rostro. Oh, venga, no me jodas qué no lo había notado–Sakura, por el amor de Dios, no me digas que de verdad crees que el emo-Uchiha no estaba celoso cuando te dijo que eras suya.

No dijo nada, pero la rubia bufó, notando su incertidumbre.

–Frente, es más que obvio que lo estaba, te dijo todo eso porque estaba celoso de Sai.

– ¿Tú crees?

–Por supuesto. Mira, si él simplemente tuviera una relación contigo de "amigos con derecho", lo más lógico sería que cualquiera de los dos pudiera estar con cualquiera sin que el otro se entrometa, esas eran sus condiciones ¿o no?

La pelirrosa asintió. Mierda, sip, esas eran las jodidas condiciones del Uchiha para mantener esa "relación", pero…

–El primero en saltarse las normas fue él –susurró para sí misma.

La otra, escuchándola, cabeceó afirmativamente.

Ambas se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral después de eso. La rubia estaba casi segura de que Sasuke, ese gran imbécil, sentía _algo más_ por su amiga. Vamos, ese comportamiento absurdo no tenía sentido si no fuera así, pero también intuía que ni él mismo lo sabía, o no lo aceptaba, en todo caso. Al igual que sabía que Sakura no podía imaginarlo. Su amiga lo veía tan imposible como que los burros volaran y todo eso era culpa del mismo Uchiha por siempre hacerle desprecios.

De repente, Sakura saltó de su silla, acordándose de algo.

–Lo siento, cerda, me acabo de acordar que tenía que ir a visitar a Aiko. –le dijo apurada la doctora.

–No te preocupes, frente. –Le restó importancia, moviendo la mano–Salúdala de mi parte, esa mocosa es encantadora.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y la Haruno se fue corriendo. Ino, mientras se quedó unos minutos más mirando a la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos, básicamente insultos dedicados a cierto emo pelinegro con complejo de dios.

Y justo cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta del consultorio, pensando en irse y hacer algo de provecho, chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Los ojos azules se clavaron como estacas en el sujeto, _el ser de la discordia_.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?

Como de costumbre, ni se molestó en responderle, él andaba mirado por encima de su hombro, buscando algo con la mirada. Ino sonrió irónicamente.

–No te molestes, no está aquí.

Por fin centró su atención en ella. Joder, y esta mujer estuvo en sus años infantiles correteando detrás de él, _como tantas muchas_, y pelando por su _amor_ con Sakura. Quién lo diría ahora. Estaba seguro de que si pudiera le clavaría una estaca en el pecho o algo así. _**"Las cosas cambian Sasuke y las personas crecen, como Sakura, por ejemplo." **_

–Hmp ¿Y dónde está? –preguntó, cortante.

¿No sabía hablar sin soltar ese desquiciante sonido emitido desde su garganta?

– ¿Para qué la necesitas? –le revolvió la pregunta de la misma manera.

–No es de tu incumbencia, Yamanaka. –respondió hastiado, frunciendo el ceño.

Odiaba que la gente se metiera en su vida. ¿No tuvo suficiente con la charla de Kakashi? ¿Ahora también tendría que soportar a Ino? Joder. Sí, _puede _que fuera un idiota, pero no hacía falta que todos se dedicaran a recordárselo. _**"La palabra clave es**_** puede**_**….no puedes serlo, lo eres."**_

Después del incidente no había vuelto a ver a Sakura, no apareció más por su habitación y, pese a que ayer mismo le dieron el alta, tampoco tuvo más noticias de ella. Y él _necesitaba _hablar con ella. No tenía muy claro que iba a decirle, pero _debía_ hablar con ella. Y, para colmo, también Naruto andaba rehuyéndole. Seguramente estaría bastante enojado con él y prefería no verlo para no empezar a pelear y acabar en el hospital, no tenía muy claro cuál de los dos saldría peor, si él o su amigo.

–En eso te equivocas, Uchiha. –se cruzó de brazos, encarándolo. –Sakura es mi amiga y no…

–…me permitirás que le siga haciendo daño ¿no? –bufó Sasuke, rodando los ojos.

Era como volver a escuchar la reprimenda de Kakashi, pero en versión mujer estridente, escandalosa y furiosa. ¿Sinceramente? Prefería la de su maestro, él fue más claro, preciso y, sobre todo, no le daba dolor de cabeza su voz.

–Sólo quiero hablar con ella, Yamanaka –atajó el Uchiha, antes de que la rubia, ofendida, volviera a hablar.

– ¿De qué? Está claro que hablar no es lo tuyo. –arrastró cada palabra la mujer.

Eso era un punto a su favor, _ciertamente_. Pero eso no quiere decir que él fuera a admitirlo en voz alta. Además, estaba perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que tenía. ¿Qué parte de "dónde está Sakura" no había entendido? _Maldita mujer._

–Yamanaka– escupió el Uchiha, hastiado. –Quiero hablar con Sakura, si tú no me dices dónde mierda está, entonces yo la buscaré.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando a Ino con la palabra en la boca. Estaba ardiendo en llamas. Realmente estaba comenzando a enfurecerse con toda esta situación.

Los ojos ónix relampaguearon, su paciencia se fue a pique y _¡qué demonios!_ Él no necesitaba a la estúpida rubia, bien podía buscar a la Haruno él _solo_, sin aguantar sermones o charlas fraternalitas sobre "no dejaré que dañes a Sakura". ¡A la mierda con ellos! La pelirrosa no era una cría inconsciente, _él mismo lo había comprobado_. Ella sabía muy bien a qué se atenía cuando comenzaron toda esa "relación" de amiguitos con derecho. ¿Y ahora pretendían darle lecciones? ¿A él? _¡Já!_ Sip, no era la persona más sensible del mundo _**"admitámoslo, Uchiha, tienes la sensibilidad en el culo"**_,pero ellos no eran quienes para meterse en la vida de los demás como si conocieran todos los detalles y sufrieran por ello.

Comenzó a concentrarse para tratar de percibir el chakra de Sakura. Cada zancada era más larga y más fuerte, es más, estaba haciendo más ruido del qué _solía hacer_. Guiado por el instinto, llegó hasta el segundo piso: pediatría. Las enfermeras lo observaban con el miedo dibujado en sus rostros. Ahora no tenían ganas de volverá buscarle la vena ni pavonearse delante de él como perras en celo ¿verdad? _**"No me extraña, cuando quieres, tienes cara de un jodido psicópata." **_

Sin miramientos entró en una habitación, allí donde sintió que estaba Sakura, y efectivamente, la encontró. Estaba justo al lado de la cama, tomando las constantes vitales a la pequeña paciente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron notó su confusión. Frunció el ceño y los labios, como si le desagradara su visita.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué entras de esa forma? Estoy con una paciente. –le regañó la mujer.

_Sip_, realmente le enojó su visita, aunque más le enojó a él el tono empleado para referirse a su persona.

–Hmp, quiero hablar contigo.

Y Sakura pudo percibir la orden oculta e impresa dentro de esa simple frase. _¿Qué demonios…?_ ¿Qué coño se fumaba ese Uchiha para tener esos constantes cambios de humor? _**"Habló la bipolar"**_ Joder, ella era un _pelín_ inestable emocionalmente, pero…él cambiaba de parecer como de ropa. _**"¿Ah, y tú no?"**_ ¿No dijo que el beso no significó nada? ¿Qué más quería? ¿Fregar el piso con ella? _Ah, no_, _espera, eso ya lo hizo_.

Maldito fuera. ¿No se cansaba de utilizarla? ¿Qué quería de ella? Ya estaba cansada. Sip, damas y caballeros, Sakura Haruno estaba cansada, mortalmente cansada tanto física como psicológicamente. Ya no podía con esta situación. Ya no soportaba estar _así_, no soportaba tener esa estúpida relación con él y, sin embargo, que no los uniera ni un maldito lazo de afecto, amor o cariño, lo qué fuera. _Nada_.

Había intentado _sobrellevarlo_, creyó estúpidamente, gracias a su traidora esperanza, que podría soportar probar la fruta del diablo y no caer más hondo en sus llamas, pero no fue así: Cayó tan hondamente, que si antes, ya estaba ardiendo, ahora estaba carbonizada por el fuego.

No quería seguir teniendo el dulce en sus manos, y a la vez, no probarlo.

No quería seguir hiriéndose. No quería seguir humillándose. No quería seguir con Sasuke Uchiha, no si él no le_ correspondía_. Quizás, en su momento, tuvo que aceptar la estúpida manía de él de no besarla y no tratar de hacerlo. No proponerse hacerlo. Quizás, nunca tuvo que besar a Sasuke Uchiha.

–Pues resulta, Uchiha, que yo no quiero hablar contigo. –le respondió cortante. –Y ahora sal de aquí, estoy trabajando, por si no te diste cuenta.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, y después la otra. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente terca? _**"¿Porque eres un bastardo y está dolida contigo?"**_ _Hn_, sí, quizás fuera eso.

–_Tsk_, no seas molesta Sakura. –se frotó el puente de la nariz, casi por inercia. –He venido hablar contigo y de aquí no me muevo hasta que lo haga.

¿Molesta ella? Sakura apretó con fuerza sus puños y una venita de su frente comenzó a latir y a hincharse _notablemente_.

–Él único que molesta aquí eres tú, Uchiha. –arrastró las palabras, la voz le tembló debido a la ira. –Además, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya todo está _perfectamente claro_.

Joder, esto iba mal. Estaba enojada, _muy enojada_. _**"Y con motivos de sobra. Lo último que hiciste fue la gota que derramó el vaso."**_ Él tenía que explicarle por qué demonios dijo eso delante de los imbéciles que se atrevieron a entrar sin tocar antes. _**"¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Tú, de verdad, vas a seguir como hasta ahora?" **_No…sí, _mierda_, no lo sabía.

Un denso silencio se formó en la atmosfera de la habitación, y la pequeña Aiko, de seis años, se removió, incómoda. Observó a los dos adultos discutir, dirigiendo sus ojos chocolate de un lado a otro, como si eso fuera una partida de tenis y se estuvieran pasando una pelota inexistente. _Estaba emocionada_. Esto era lo más divertido que había pasado mientras estuvo en el hospital. Unos días atrás, la doctora Saku, le inyectó una vacuna, pero para su desgracia, esto le causó unas fiebres altas peligrosas y tuvo que ser ingresada.

Se había mantenido _sabiamente_ en silencio, escuchando atentamente la conversación, aunque, no entendió ni la mitad. Quizás, por eso, su mente infantil y traviesa comenzó a imaginar. Imaginó, en toda su eterna inocencia, que ese señor que acaba de entrar, y que, por _casualidades de la vida_, era el mismo que una vez vio por la calle, (y del cual su mamá le obligó apartarse sin saber muy bien por qué) era el novio de la linda doctora Saku.

¡Sí! Seguro que lo era. Tenía que ser eso. ¿Sino por qué iba a entrar así y pedir hablar con ella? ¡Claro! A lo mejor habían discutido y él quería disculparse con ella. Quizás se olvidó de su aniversario. Su mamá siempre se enojaba mucho con su papá cuando no le regalaba nada por ese día, o ni siquiera se acordaba. O a lo mejor miró _de más_ a una chica. Su vecina, la señorita Reika siempre discutía son su novio por eso, es más, había visto a Takeshi suplicar por el perdón de su novia en la puerta de su casa, mientras ella la gritaba palabras que su madre calificaba de "feas" y que una niña no podía decir.

–Doctora Saku –llamó la pequeña, en un hilillo de voz.

Ambos la observaron como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de que ella se encontraba allí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí escuchando? _**"En realidad, Uchiha, tú interrumpiste su chequeo, ahora no te quejes" **_La niña, notando su mirada penetrante, giró su cabeza y al verlo, le sonrió. Una sonrisa sin dos dientes delante. _La conocía_. Era la mocosa de aquella vez en la calle, cuando sufrió su ataque de paranoia, y creyó que Sakura estaba embarazada.

_Oh, mierda. _Pobre Aiko, Sakura se había olvidado por completo del espectáculo que le estaba haciendo pasar a la chiquilla y con lo creativa que era, de seguro había confundido las cosas.

–Dime, pequeña –su voz tornó a un tono dulce.

– ¿El es su novio? –preguntó, señalándolo con un dedo. Su mamá siempre la regañaba por hacer preguntas indebidas y señalar a las personas….pero su mamá no estaba allí y ella _tenía_ que saber. La curiosidad era más fuerte.

Y ahí estaba. Aiko lo confundió todo con su hiperactiva imaginación desbordante. ¿Y ahora que se supone que le decía a la niña? No podía simplemente soltar un: _él es mi ex-amante. __**"Realmente, no puedes decirle eso, la traumatizarías y romperías todas sus ilusiones. Además, él ya no es nada tuyo ¿no?"**_

Sasuke abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Otra más metiéndose en vidas ajenas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo en Konoha tenía la mala costumbre de ser un cotilla sin remedio? ¿No podían vivir sus vidas y dejar a la de los demás tranquila? _**"Uchiha, es una niña, es normal que sienta curiosidad. Tú empezaste todo este numerito, es normal que la chiquilla piense cosas como que son novios." **_

Y sin embargo, una bombilla se encendió, _extrañamente_, en el cerebro masculino, las neuronas hicieron contacto entre sí y formaron una _genial_ idea.

–Sí, lo soy –le respondió a Aiko.

Sakura abrió los ojos, horrorizada. ¡¿Qué el Uchiha dijo qué? Esta vez lo mataba. Pero las palabras qué pensó decir o los reclamos qué pensó formular, nunca llegaron a salir por su boca. Sasuke, sin saber _exactamente cuándo_, se colocó a su lado y en un movimiento brusco, colocó su mano en su nuca, y la besó.

Ella no le correspondió, trató de empujarlo y alejarlo de ella, es más, quería golpearlo. Golpearlo por hacerle _eso_. ¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así? No lo entendía. Primero decía que ese estúpido beso no significó nada delante de los idiotas de sus amigos y ahora, delante de una mocosa que no conocía de nada, afirma ser su novio y la besa. ¿Qué mierda se había perdido? O peor ¿qué mierda se metía el Uchiha? De verdad, estaba empezando a creer que se drogaba.

Si ella no quería escucharlo, tendría que demostrarle de qué quería hablar, aunque eso no era de lo que tenía planeado hablar. Pero mierda. Aún las palabras de Kakashi estaban frescas en su mente.

_¿Dejarías que Sakura fuera feliz con otro hombre?_

Y la respuesta era no. No, no y mil veces no. Ardió cuando vio al estúpido número uno acercarse de más a Sakura y besarla. Sus instintos homicidas le gritaron por un derramamiento de sangre. Porque ella era _suya_. Y no fue hasta que su _querido _maestro le dijo esas palabras que cayó en la cuenta del todo el significado que conllevaba sentir como suya, _su mujer_, a la Haruno.

Joder, era un bastardo egoísta y un hijo de puta enamorado. Esa chica, su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, la que siempre estuvo a su lado, lo defendió, ayudó y se le declaró con doce años, se metió más en su vida de lo que él esperaba.

La pelirrosa tanto hizo hasta que logró asestarle una patada en la canilla a Sasuke y se separó de él abruptamente. Una maldición se escapó de entre los labios del chico y Aiko se llevó las manos a la boca, riéndose por lo bajini, señalando, nuevamente, al Uchiha.

–Has dicho una palabrota.

Estuvo a punto de sobarse la zona maltratada, pero se abstuvo.

– ¿Qué diablos pretendes con todo esto, Uchiha? ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? –poco a poco, la voz de la chica se iba opacando, quebrándose.

Sasuke distinguió la acuosidad en los orbes verdes, y se sintió como la peor mierda del mundo. Joder, joder y _joooooooder_. Y Sakura estaba cansada, muy cansada. E hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente: huir.

Aiko, sintiéndose ignorada y frustrada por ver como esos dos no arreglaban sus diferencias, chasqueó la lengua, impaciente. Encima la doctora Saku se fue. Qué chasco. Observó detenidamente al chico, se había quedando mirando a la nada, bastante quietecito.

– ¡Oiga, señor! –movió los brazos, captando la atención de Sasuke. –No se quede ahí parado, vaya por ella.

Él la miró. No si ahora iba a resultar que la mocosa era Cupido o alguna mierda de esas…y de todos modos, le hizo caso, fue tras Sakura, dejando a la muchachita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La distinguió unos metros más allá, corrió hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar en un cuarto de limpieza, el mismo que usaron alguna vez para uno de sus encuentros _casuales_ y fortuitos. Contra todo pronóstico, la Haruno no trató de zafarse del agarre o de golpearlo, se dejó guiar. ¿Servía de algo resistirse? _Nop_.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se quedó observándola, su expresión era triste, es más, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no había ni rastro de lágrimas. Las habría limpiado, seguramente. Se recargó en la puerta y resopló audiblemente, sonando más como un gruñido. Esto le iba a costar.

–No es verdad–una ceja se alzó en rostro femenino, sin entender. –Lo que dije en la habitación el otro día, no es verdad.

Le costó soltar cada palabra, pero lo dijo. Y no estaba mintiendo.

– ¿Y eso en qué cambia las cosas Sasuke? Yo no puedo seguir con esa "relación" –hizo comillas con sus manos en el aire–Yo no puedo seguir con eso.

A Sakura le sorprendió escucharlo, _claro que le sorprendió_. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. ¿Qué trataba de decirle? ¿Qué el beso sí significaba algo para él? _**"Sakura, hija, estás lenta ¿no? Recuerda lo que te dijo Ino, él se puso celoso" **_¿Y qué? Eso no quería decir que estuviera enamorado de ella _¿o sí?_

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Aiko que eres mi novio y me besaste? ¿Por qué? –cuestionó y él notó el dolor en su voz.

–Hmp

"_**Un Hmp muy elocuente."**_

– ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Estoy harta de romperme la cabeza para poder descifrarte. Háblame claro por una jodida vez.

Ese era justo el problema, qué no sabía _cómo decirlo_ o _qué decir, _en primer lugar. Vamos, él era más del tipo de personas que demostraba las cosas y sólo las que él quería demostrar. No era de esos chicos absurdos que declaraban su amor a una chica a los cuatro vientos para que todo dios se enterada de que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Como Naruto o Lee. _**"¿Entonces admites estar enamorado?"**_ _Mierda….sí. _

–Estoy…yo–se le trabó la lengua a medio camino, las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta y la voz fue bajando de tono hasta no salir nada por la boca.

Bien. De acuerdo. Él era un Uchiha, tenía orgullo, por mucho que le costara soltar esas palabras, esas jodidas palabras, todo eso tendría su recompensa después. _O eso esperaba_. Vamos, él tenía que sonar seguro en cada palabra, frío, serio, sin dubitaciones o tartamudeos estúpidos. Estaba quedando como un imbécil. Era peor que Naruto, santo infierno.

– ¿Uchiha, no querías hablar conmigo? Pues habla de una…

–Hmp, estoy enamorado.

–….jodida vez.

"_**¿Cómo diablos eres capaz de soltar una declaración y parecer qué hablas del tiempo?"**_ Ni lo sabía ni le importa, _ciertamente_. Ya lo ha dicho. Se ha quitado un peso de encima y nadie más ha sido testigo de eso, _solamente Sakura_, la verdadera implicada. Bien por él. Y si fue capaz de decirlo fue porque realmente cree que ella lo merece. Lo merece después de todo. Porque esa es su forma de decirle un te quiero y pedirle disculpas por ser un bastardo egoísta. Puede que no haya sido el momento más romántico de la vida de Sakura, pero sí el más romántico de toda su vida, porque nunca le ha dicho a nadie más _eso_, ni siquiera lo ha admitido en voz alta, _hasta ahora_.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Definitivamente, el cerebro Haruno falleció. ¿Él de verdad dijo que estaba enamorado? ¿De verdad? El labio inferior le tembló y se lo mordió con fuerza y por alguna extraña razón, las manos le empezaron a sudar. Estaba nerviosa.

–Tks, no pienso repetirlo, me escuchaste. –frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, terco.

_Sip_, lo escuchó, pero….no lo creía. Era imposible. Es decir, él, Sasuke Uchiha enamorado.

– ¿Enamorado de quién? –preguntó estupefacta.

_Pregunta estúpida_. Y quizás el hecho más sorprendente era que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué estaba enamorado de ella no? _**"Sakura, tú estás tonta ¿o qué? ¡Claro que de ti, idiota!" **_

¿Cómo qué de quién? ¿No era obvio? _**"Teniendo en cuenta que durante toda tu vida la has rechazado, es normal que la pobre esté así" **_¿Normal? Le acababa de decir que estaba enamorado y ella le hace semejante pregunta estúpida. Joder, había dejado su orgullo a un lado para poder decirle semejante palabreja y ella no le cree. _Hmp_.

–De ti, molesta. –rodó los ojos, frustrado.

"_**¿Sakura, estás bien? ¿Lo asimilas?"**_ Nop, no lo llegaba a asimilar. Aunque todo tenía sentido de esa manera y temía estar sumida en un sueño, uno muy lindo y muy _real._ Y temía despertarse en cualquier momento y que todo se desvaneciera. Se pellizcó en el brazo con fuerza y comprobó que nop, no despertaba, _ya estaba despierta_. Sasuke la miró alzando una ceja. Realmente, Sakura estaba perdiendo el juicio, _más_.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces?

–Comprobar que esto no es un sueño y que tú, de verdad, me acabas de decir que estás enamorado de mí.

Estuvo a punto de volver a rodar los ojos, pero no lo hizo, podría quedarse ciego. En vez de eso, sonrió. Una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no era cínica. Era una sonrisa sincera. Esa chica estaba loca.

– ¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso–preguntó molesta, inflando sus cachetes en un tierno berrinche infantil.

Estúpido Uchiha, él tenía la culpa, _toda la culpa_. Él era el que no aceptaba ante sí mismo sus sentimientos y por culpa de eso la había hecho sufrir y encima se atrevía a reírse de ella por pensar que todo esto no eral real. _Hmp, idiota_. _**"¿Sasuke te pegó el gruñido?" **_

–Todavía no te he perdonado, Uchiha. –le advirtió, sacándole la lengua. –Te vas a tener que ganar _mi_ perdón.

Se cruzó de brazos de forma altanera y desafiante, una niña en pleno regocijo. Sasuke la observó y le pareció justo, no lo admitiría, pero si le pareció justo. Él, al fin y al cabo, se comportó como un verdadero bastardo, pero ahora, se ganaría el perdón de Sakura, _oh sí, lo haría y de qué manera_. Qué mejor que empezar en ese mismo instante a demostrarle cómo sería su forma de ganárselo.

Se acercó a ella, en sus ojos ónix un brillo intenso llamó la atención de la chica, ese característico matiz de él, ese que le indicaba su deseo _por ella_. La atrajo hasta su cuerpo y respiró el aroma a cerezos de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír, nuevamente, al escucharla suspirar.

Sakura levantó la mirada jade y se fijó en sus labios, sus tentadores labios. _La fruta del diablo_. Esa que, con tanta insistencia, quiso probar y saborear. Descubrir a qué sabía un beso de los labios de él, un beso voraz, masculino y deseoso. Ella quería experimentarlo, quería degustarlo, quería sentirlo. Quería un beso de Sasuke Uchiha y no paró hasta conseguirlo.

Sonrió, una sonrisa tierna, una de sus típicas sonrisas alegres. Enredó sus manos en su cuello y lo atrajo hasta ella. Mordió su labio inferior, juguetonamente y sintió como él la atraía hacía sí, posesivamente. _Estúpido Uchiha posesivo. _Sin embargo, así le gustaba. Porque él hacía eso con ella, la reclamaba a ella, no a _otra_. La quería a ella, no a _otra_. Eso la hacía sentir _jodidamente_ _bien_.

Maldita fuera, pero él la quería. Él, su amor platónico desde los doce años, la quería. Y eso la hizo pensar en el comienzo de todo. Porque todo empezó con un _prohibido besar_. Porque no podía besar los labios de Sasuke Uchiha y ella se juró probarlos.

Soltó una risita sobre la boca de él y suavemente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, besó esos mismos labios.

_Sip_, todo empezó con un: Prohibido besar.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD Estoy contenta *.* ¿Está feo, mal, quieren matarme, los decepcionó? No me importa, lo acabeeeeeeeeeeé y es el capítulo más largo del fic, creo xD Creo que después de todo me siento contenta con el resultado, le sigo viendo fallos, obviamente, pero para ser el primer fic largo que logro terminar y el más constante que he llevado, no está tan mal, aunque sip, pueden matarme si quieren (pero no me torturen vale? *.*)_

_Se dieron cuenta de que todo empezó en ese armario y acabó en el armario? xDDD y a que Aiko es mona? *.* es miaaaaaaaaaa *.* xD _

_Por cierto, creo que haré un epílogo, para ya dejarlo chachi (?) Además, me quedé con una espina que debo sacar xD Por eso aún no lo pondré como completo. xD _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	21. Epílogo

**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Contiene lenguaje obsceno, pero muy poco.

* * *

**Prohibido besar**

_**21.**__ Epílogo_

–Y quiero que te portes bien ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Sakura, observando con atención al hombre, con las manos en las caderas y mirada inquisidora.

Nop, él no la había escuchado. Se quedó en _"Voy a traer a cenar a alguien"_ y él sabía, que con ese alguien, se refería a un _chico._ A continuación ella se puso a hablar y hablar de cualquier cosa y de nada a la vez. Seguramente estaba imponiéndole normas sobre _cómo comportarse_ con el sujeto en cuestión y a él eso le importaba una reverenda mierda. Oh vamos, hablábamos de _su hija_. Hablábamos de que él era _su padre_. Siempre odiaría a ese cabrón. ¡Le estaba robando a su pequeña!

– ¡Papá! No me estás escuchando.

Takeshi Haruno tragó saliva con fuerza. La famosa vena de la frente de su pequeña se estaba hinchando considerablemente, había hecho estallar sus nudillos y lo estaba mirando con esa mirada jade, reprobatoria. _Daba miedo_.

–Cerecito, no te enojes con tu papá. –le pidió con tono dulce y empalagoso.

–Entonces prométeme que te vas a comportar.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. –No me pidas eso ¿cómo quieres que trate bien al bastardo que me está robando a mi hijita? No, de eso nada.

Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza. _Terco_.

Sakura evaluó a su padre. Su cabello castaño oscuro le caía graciosamente sobre la cara, dándole un aspecto infantil, como si fuera un niño. _Uno que no era_. Sus rasgos eran duros y más marcados, ya con algunas huellas de la edad. Siempre le dijeron que ella se parecía más a su madre, sobre todo por el cabello, sin embargo, sus ojos no. Los ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre. Incluso el brillo de ambos orbes era el mismo: alegría, dulzura, terquedad y amor. Sip, su padre era muy amoroso. _**"Y sobre protector, no lo olvides" **__Sip, eso también_.

–_Papaaa_–alargó la última vocal y lo soltó de forma cantarina. ¿Él se iba a poner difícil? Ella lo obligaría.

Takeshi ni la miró. –Ni te atrevas Sakura, no voy a ceder. Puedes traerlo a cenar si así lo deseas y presentármelo _formalmente_, pero no me pidas que trate bien a ese bastardo Uchiha, porque no lo haré.

–Pero papá–se abrazó al mayor, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el estómago.

_¿Está más gordo?_ Se preguntó la Haruno, dándose cuenta de la barriga de su padre. Seguro que desde que dejó el hogar familiar se dedicaba a comer por ahí y vete-a-saber-tu qué porquerías estaría ingiriendo. Él antes, cuando ella le hacía sus verduritas, no tenía esa barriga. Ya se encargaría de eso más tarde.

–No seas tan celoso, se bueno. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que seas _cortes_, nada más.

Bastante le costó que Sasuke aceptara esta cena como para ahora dejar que su padre lo estropeara. Joder, no sólo eso, le costó muchísimo llegar a ser _algo más_ que una compañera de equipo de él. _**"Y tanto."**_ Con Sasuke todo costaba el doble de esfuerzo. Maldita sea, ni siquiera después de la declaración de él logró que le pidiera ser su novia, _al menos no con palabras._ Porque él se lo había dado a entender _a su forma._

Habían pasado tres hermosos meses desde ese día, ella se autodenominó a sí misma, su novia y Sasuke seguía siendo un cubo de hielo. Estaba claro que él y las demostraciones de afecto _en público_ no se llevaban bien, y lo entendía, así era su personalidad. _**"En público, ya en privado es otra cosa, ¿no Haruno?" **__Sip._

Pero se puso en sus trece e hizo lo que cualquier mujer debía hacer. Como quién dice: se subió al burro y no se bajó. Ciertamente, no quería presionarlo, pero vamos, si no hacía, el Uchiha tampoco lo haría. _Maldito orgullo_. Poco a poco, consiguió darle la mano o tomarlo del brazo cuando iban por la calle. Ella iniciaba el roce, y para sorpresa de Sakura, él no se alejaba. Las primeras veces lo vio algo molesto y reticente, _pero lo logró_. Obviamente, la gente comenzó hablar, pero bien podían irse a la mierda. Ella era feliz.

Con el paso de los días, y casi sin darse cuenta, se esperaban mutuamente, Sasuke a que saliera del hospital cuando era tarde y Sakura cuando él terminaba de entrenar. Incluso, dormían en el apartamento de Sakura, la mayoría de las veces. Se podía decir que eran pareja, una que no necesitaba demostrar su amor en público para saber que se querían. Y sip, vale, ella, a veces también necesitaba que Sasuke fuese más expresivo, pero se lo recompensaba en los momentos juntos _y solos_.

Sakura suspiró, un suspiro enamoradizo. Se había metido demasiado en sus pensamientos y había olvidado que su padre la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la terquedad dibujada en sus facciones.

–Maldito Uchiha–gruñó por lo bajo.

Él, ese cabrón malnacido le estaba robando a su pequeña desde que tenía doce años, y no sólo eso, le había hecho daño, _mucho daño_. Él no la merecía. Sasuke Uchiha no merecía el cariño y amor que su hijita le profesaba. ¿Y quién se lo merecía? _Nadie_. Definitivamente ningún hombre de esa aldea se merecía a su pequeña. Joder. ¿En qué momento ese bastardo se fijó en su cerezo? ¿Cuándo fue? Creyó, estúpidamente, que el tipo no se fijaría nunca en ella, es más ¿no era homosexual o asexual o algo así?

–Papá, ya deja de gruñir –lo regañó Sakura, alejándose de él.

¿No pensaba colaborar? Entonces lo obligaría. _**"Ataca, Haruno."**_

–Takeshi Haruno–su padre la observó–Espero, por tu bien que esta noche te comportes como el hombre adulto que eres, sino…–Sakura puso su típica expresión macabra, esa que daba tanto miedo. Tragó duro. Tsunade afectó negativamente en el humor cambiante y agresivo de su cerezo. –lo lamentarás.

Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchó el tic tac del reloj. Takeshi no podía creer que su hija le diera miedo. Vamos, él era el adulto. _Sí, claro_.

–Bueno, papá, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos a las siete. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue tan pancha ella.

Sakura realmente era bipolar. Y sin embargo, pese haber recibido una amenaza directa, no podía dejar de maldecir al mismo sujeto. Todo era su culpa.

–Maldito Uchiha.

Takeshi sabía a la perfección que esa noche, no solo iba a ser muy larga y estresante, _sobre todo para su hija_, sino que, en definitiva, quisiera o no, tendría que soportar a Sasuke Uchiha como su yerno.

Y así fue, de hecho.

Eso sí, nadie dijo que él fuera a ser un _buen suegro_.

* * *

– ¡Descansemos, estúpido!

–Tsk, Idiota.

Otra típica conversación entre Sasuke y Naruto. Se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, bajo el agradable sol de primavera. El rubio se echó en el césped, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de una suave brisa. Por su parte, él se recostó contra la sombra de un árbol, dispuesto a echarse una siesta.

El tiempo se pasaba _taaan_ rápido, y el cabreo de Naruto se esfumó cuando Sakura se plantó en medio de los dos, _como siempre_, y le chilló al shinobi que Sasuke era su novio. Al rubio casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Sasuke gruñó un _"molesta"_ y Kakashi, también presente, río por lo bajo. A partir de ese momento, Naruto se tranquilizó y los dejó en paz, eso sí, se encargó de amenazarlo, cuando la chica no estuvo presente. _**"Todos te amenazan." **_Sip, como el padre de Sakura.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la fatídica cena en la residencia Haruno. Qué hombre más insoportable. Como un grano en el culo. Encima tenía dos caras. Delante de Sakura se comportaba como todo un ángel, pero por detrás….por detrás se encargaba de joderle la existencia con palabras agrias y comentarios despectivos hacia su persona. Si se logró controlar fue porque, _mierda,_ era el padre de la pelirrosa, no podía simplemente pegarle.

Pero bueno, no esperaba menos de Takeshi, sinceramente. Era lógico, después de todo, era su hija y es normal que la defendiera. _**"Qué comprensivo estás últimamente". **__Arg, cállate_.

Un chillido lo sacó de su ensoñación. Naruto, ya casi dormido, abrió los ojos, restregándoselos. Sasuke se incorporó y miró al frente. Sakura venía corriendo y gritando su nombre. _Escandalosa_. Ambos se levantaron y esperaron a que llegara.

– ¿Pasó algo, Sakura? –preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

Ella tomó aire, una sonrisa estúpida bailaba en su rostro y de verdad no podía parar de reír. Pero es que, era feliz. ¿Qué tenía de malo parecer una loca corriendo por las calles de Kohona? _**"¿Qué pareces una loca?" **__Al diablo con eso. _No le importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión de los demás.

–Sakura, habla–le ordenó Sasuke, hastiado.

En realidad él también sentía un poco de curiosidad, _pero sólo un poco_.

Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Estoy embarazada.

De los dos, él más que se sorprendió fue Naruto. Sasuke permaneció allí, de pie, estático. Su máscara de frialdad seguía en su rostro, pero pudo sentir un calorcito recorrer su pecho, sintiéndose vivo y feliz. ¿Iba ser padre? _**"Y esta vez de verdad, Uchiha." **_

– ¡Felicidades, Sakura! ¡Voy a ser tío! ¡De verás!

Tomó a Sakura en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras la pelirrosa reía y gritaba.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a la nada, pensativo. Iba a tener un hijo. _De Sakura_. Su clan iba a resurgir de entre las cenizas. Recordó aquel episodio paranoico que una vez tuvo y un amago de sonrisa recorrió sus facciones. Sus labios se curvaron levemente hacía arriba, y esta vez no era una sonrisa cínica, era una orgullosa, sobre todo, _sincera_. Es sus ojos carbones se podía distinguir ese rayito de luz que Sakura insufló en él con mucha paciencia.

– ¿Y tú no piensas decir nada, estúpido?

Uzumaki se plantó delante de él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados ante su falta de participación. Por dios, ese tipo era tan expresivo como una pared. Le acaban de decir que iba a ser padre y él estaba allí como si nada, como si Sakura hubiera anunciado que iba a llover.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a Naruto y este se sorprendió. Estaba sonriendo, levemente, pero sonriendo.

–Hmp, te he ganado –el Uzumaki lo miró sin comprender–Voy a ser padre antes que tú, idiota.

Sakura bufó, molesta. Definitivamente, hablar no era lo suyo. Pero no dijo nada, lo conocía, la noticia lo había sorprendido, sí, como a ella, a decir verdad. No se esperaba quedarse embaraza. Sin embargo, allí, en el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke distinguió un abismo de felicidad, _cariño_.

–No me llames idiota, estúpido. Además, yo el futuro Hokage de esta aldea será el futuro padrino de tu hijo, tráteme con más respeto. –se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas.

–No vas a ser el padrino de _mi _hijo. –y en ese mi se remarcó su posesividad.

Aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto, le gustaba molestar a Naruto, era tan sencillo frustrarlo.

– ¡Sí lo voy a ser! –chilló como un crío.

–Cállate, perdedor. –el Uzumaki lo miró sin entender.

–Ya basta–sentenció Sakura –Naruto, si vas a ser el padrino.

Naruto lanzó un grito de júbilo y le sacó la lengua a Sasuke.

– ¡Tengo que decírselo a Hinata y al maestro Kakashi!

Y tan rápido como dijo eso, comenzó a correr, dejándolo atrás. Sakura no quería ni imaginárselo cuando él fuera padre, montaría un gran revuelo, eso seguro. Solo deseaba que sus hijos no salieran tan hiperactivos como el rubio, sino…iban mal.

Se giró para contemplar a Sasuke. –Vamos, hay que decírselo a mi padre y a Tsunade antes de que se enteren por Naruto–comentó divertida, tendiéndole una mano.

Sasuke bufó, otro día largo. Takeshi lo mataría y Tsunade lo descuartizaría_. Genial_. _**"Este es el precio de la paternidad, Uchiha"**_ _Bah_, podría con ello. A fin de cuentas, tenía que conocer a su primogénito, no podía, simplemente, dejar a ese niño en manos de su padrino, ese rubio lo volvería un adicto al ramen desde la cuna. Además, ahora que por fin estaba con Sakura, no podía dejarla, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta. _**"No me digas… ¿notaste el sarcasmo?" **_

Él aceptó el tacto, y en un acto sorpresivo, tiró de la mano de Sakura, acercándola a él, para abrazarla. La pelirrosa se dejó hacer, pasándole los brazos por el tórax, sonriendo contra su pecho. Sintió los labios de Sasuke besar su frente y no pudo evitar suspirar. A eso se refería, él demostraba su afecto en privado. Tampoco era el hombre más romántico del mundo, todo hay que decirlo, no estaba todo el día diciéndole que la amaba. Pero si algo había aprendido, era que, a veces, era mejor un gesto, a palabras de cariño dichas con hipocresía. Y ella así lo prefería. Porque _así_ lo quería.

–Gracias. –susurró, bajito, justo en su oído.

Y ese era su modo de decirle _"Te amo"_.

* * *

No podía dormir. Estaba cansado, su cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar, reponer energías y diablos, necesitaba dormir. Pero no podía debido a que cierta pelirrosa de hormonas revolucionadas, y emocionalmente inestable, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Una y otra vez se movía. Cambiaba de postura, permanecía cinco minutos quieta y cuando creía que por fin el sueño lo vencería, ella se volvía a mover. _Era desesperante_. Pero ¿y quién le decía algo? Él no, gracias. _**"¿Le tienes miedo?"**_ _Nop, solamente, no estaba loco. _

Sakura pasaba de la risa al llanto en menos de un parpadeo, hablar con ella era lo mismo al suicidio. Bien podía enojarse, divertirse o entristecerse. Si ahora le decía algo, seguramente, haría una escena dramática. Primero le soltaría un agrio _"¿Y de quién es la culpa?",_ luego se echaría a llorar, gimoteando un _"Ya no me quieres porque estoy fea y gorda." _Y quizás, para finalizar el acto, le pediría algún antojo difícil de cumplir o asqueroso de comer.

Al final se giró, quedando de lado mirándola. Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Se acercó a ella y pasó su mano por su abultado vientre de nueve meses recién cumplidos. La estrechó suavemente contra sí, apegando su espalda contra su pecho y deseó que eso funcionara. El bebé en esos últimos meses se movía mucho, sobre todo de noche.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en un susurro.

Sakura suspiró ahogadamente.

–No deja de moverse.

Y como para corroborar el argumento de su madre, Sasuke sintió contra su palma una patada de su hijo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Contra todo pronóstico, después de ese cambio de posición de él, Sakura comenzó a relajarse y, como si el pequeño en realidad lo que hubiese estado pidiendo era un poco de atención de su padre, se apaciguó.

Sin embargo, dos horas después, Sakura volvió removerse inquieta. Joder, le dolía. Y no debería de dolerle, _no debería_. Sacudió la mano de Sasuke, aún en su vientre. Podía sentir la respiración pesada de él contra su cuello.

–Sasuke, despierta. –ni por asomo.

Sakura bufó, frustrada.

–Uchiha, llévame al hospital, _ahora_.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como relámpagos ante la orden.

* * *

Seis horas más tarde, en el hospital de Konoha, un espécimen hiperactivo de cabello rubio decidió hacer un hoyo en el suelo de la sala de espera, mientras esperaba el nacimiento de su futuro ahijado o ahijada. Porque claro, _aún_ no sabían el sexo, el condenado bebé era tan reservado como su amargado padre.

–Idiota, deja de caminar de una maldita vez –se hartó Sasuke.

Joder. ¿Quién llamó a ese imbécil? Lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. _**"Y mira que eso es complicado." **_Maldita sea. Suficiente tenía con que a Sakura se le haya adelantado el parto. Y aunque estaban en las manos de Tsunade, él estaba preocupado, _y no dispuesto a admitirlo_.

Naruto se giró a observarlo, ofendido.

–Pero estoy nervioso, estúpido. –se excusó.

¿Y él no? _**"En ti no es tan evidente."**_

–Joooooo, ¿por qué tardan tanto? Sakura lleva allí dentro como doce horas y aún no tiene a mi ahijado–lloriqueó el Uzumaki, exagerando, _como siempre._

–Lleva seis horas, idiota–le corrigió Sasuke, en automático.

–Naruto, ya tranquilízate. –le dijo un somnoliento Kakashi, por una vez había llegado temprano.

De pronto, cuando el rubio pensaba replicar, la puerta con el dichoso cartel _"Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado"_, que tanto se burlaba de ellos, salió una cansada Tsunade, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos y algo sudorosa, pero con una brillante sonrisa.

Sasuke se levantó como un resorte, Kakashi, hasta ese momento apoyado en la pared, se enderezó y Naruto se giró para mirarla con expectación. Los ónix se cruzaron con su mirada y ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Fue un niño–anunció.

El Uchiha antes de perderse dentro de la sala, pudo escuchar el grito de júbilo de Naruto y algunas palabras que no llegó a entender, algo sobre que su ahijado tendría por padrino al próximo Hokage. _Idiota_.

Al adentrarse en el cuarto, lo primero que divisó fue a Sakura, echada en la cama con aspecto de estar terriblemente cansada. Su piel estaba pálida y su cabello rosa revuelto, pero sus orbes jades no apartaban la mirada de un pequeño bulto a su lado.

Sasuke se acercó, hasta colocarse a su lado. La pelirrosa apartó, con extremo cuidado, las mantas, y entonces lo vio. Una carita roja y arrugada, quizás con la cabeza demasiado cumplida, debido al parto complicado, lo saludó. Un bebé. Un niño. _Su hijo_. Ya era padre. _Padre_. Aún le sonaba extraño.

El pequeño, dormido, como si sintiera que estaba siendo observado y alguien había ido a conocerlo, abrió súbitamente los ojos. Ojos negros, unas tonalidades más bajas que los de él, seguramente debido a la falta de pigmentación dentro de vientre materno, pero esos orbes era el augurio de dos ónixs. Sonrió con orgullo, una sonrisa pequeña, _pero verdadera_.

Ellos dos sí que eran bien complicados, se dijo la joven madre. Lo hacían todo al revés del pepino. Primero follaron, luego se besaron, fueron novios y tuvieron un hijo. Ni siquiera se habían casado. Y le daba totalmente igual, lo harían después. Así lo decidieron al ver el vientre abultado de la pelirrosa crecer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, soltando una pequeña sonrisita al ver a Sasuke acercar su mano para tocar al pequeño recién nacido. Su hijo extendió las manos, buscando la mano del mayor y se aferró con extraña fuerza a uno de sus dedos. Él se quedó congelado por el acto, sorprendido, pero orgulloso a la vez.

– ¿Y cómo se llamará? –preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke no lo dudó ni un instante.

–Itachi.

Asintió, sonriéndole.

_Sip_, definitivamente lo hicieron todo al revés, pero no cambiaría las consecuencias de sus actos por _nada _ni _nadie_. Puede que su forma de comenzar no fuera la más ortodoxa. Pero ¿y qué? Ahora eran una familia, eso era lo único importante.

* * *

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin xD_

_Nunca antes había hecho un epílogo, así que estaba un poco indecisa de cómo empezarlo. Me quedé con la espina de poner a Sakura embarazada desde el capítulo de la paranoia de Sasuke, no podía irme sin hacerlo xD Preferí hacerlo así, porque lo veo menos tedioso que si directamente me pongo en situación de embarazo, además, la idea de el padre de Sakura me surgió una vez, mientras escribía el fic, pero no llegó a salir a la luz y no podía irme sin dejar constancia de lo sobre protector de su papá xD _

_¿Algo más? Fiiiiiiiiiiiiin xD Es el primer fic que termino *se quita lagrimitas de sus ojitos* Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y a los que dejaron comentarios, espero que hayan disfrutado con esa historia tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla ^^_

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
